Love The Way You Lie
by restlessnwild22
Summary: Takes place after Quinn has her baby and New Directions have lost Regional's. Story begins with a visit from Rachel when Quinn is still in the hospital after delivering her baby. The build up of Quinn and Rachel's friendship and Faberry later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Love The Way You Lie**  
Author: **restlessnwild22  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn **  
Rating: **M**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or anything to do with glee.**  
Spoilers: **Spoilers up until the season finale so if you haven't watched the first season you might want to be cautious while reading.  
**Summary: **Takes place after Quinn has her baby and New Directions have lost Regional's. Story begins with a visit from Rachel when Quinn is still in the hospital after delivering her baby. The build up of Quinn and Rachel's friendship and Faberry later on.  
**Author's Note:** It really pissed me off that Rachel wasn't at the hospital when Quinn was giving birth or when Quinn had her solo in Funk so I decided to write a fic starting near those events and then see where the story goes. Let me know if you want it to continue.

**CHAPTER 1**

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

**HOSPITAL **

Quinn lay in her hospital bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't understand why she had to spend the night before she was discharged; something about taking precaution because she was so young and delivered a month early. Visiting hours had past and her mom had gone home to get Quinn's room back in order so she could move back home the following week. She was bored and hated that she wasn't with her team when the results for Regional's were announced. She kept playing over in her head what it would have been like to be there with the team, instead of hearing it in a phone call from Puck.

She wondered how everyone reacted and how crushed Rachel was once she realized that her one social activity was now over. Wait Rachel? Why the hell was she thinking about how crushed Rachel was? She had to admit ever since everything with Puck and Finn had cooled down she hadn't found her as annoying, she even kind of had fun with her when they would stalk Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals. Rachel's intensity was entertaining and Quinn couldn't help but feel sympathy for her when they accidently stumbled upon figuring out Shelby was Rachel's mom and the fact that Jesse was just using her to progress the Mother Daughter relationship. She even felt emotions of anger and frustration when she heard about the egging and hated that she was 8 months pregnant and couldn't run to Carmel and punch Jesse in the face...but she wasn't going to let anyone in on that secret. She was comfortable with whatever stalemate Rachel and she had created and didn't want to explore these other feelings anymore. She was sure that since the baby was born these feelings of sympathy and friendship towards Rachel would come to a screeching halt once the hormones wore off.

Suddenly she was jolted out of her daydream state when she heard a small knock on her room's door.

"No, I don't want any help going to the bathroom; like I said last time I'm quite capable of doing it myself." Quinn barked at the door.

When the knocking continued, Quinn finally caved and realized it must not be a nurse out in the hall.

"Ugh, fine. Come in."

She was completely startled to find it definitely was not a nurse but a very tired looking Rachel.

"Hey, Quinn. How are you feeling?" Rachel asked in a calm whisper.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

The question had come out kind of harsh and Rachel instantly regretted her decision on stopping by but she was already here, no use in turning back now. She took a few more steps until she sat in a chair on Quinn's bedside.

"Well nice to see you too? I came because I felt bad that I wasn't here for the birth with everyone else. We may not be best friends but I still care enough to make sure your okay."

Quinn was shocked by this statement and feelings growing inside of her but kept it cool. She glanced at the clock and realized it was after 1 am. She couldn't figure out how Rachel had gotten by what seemed like a wall of security outside her door.

"Oh, well thanks Rachel that's really nice of you. Why couldn't you come anyways?"

"Turns out at least one person has to stay back at the competition or else you have to forfeit and since everyone assumed I hated you and wanted to be nowhere near here I got stuck with short straw and had to stay. So after everyone had finally gone home and said our goodbyes I decided to come here to visit you, I wanted to make sure if you needed someone to talk to there was someone here. Plus, I volunteer here every Sunday as a candy striper so I told the nurses I forgot something and snuck in here to visit you."

"Wow, I never expected that to ever come out of your mouth." Quinn laughed.

"That I was a candy striper? Or that I'm stealth enough to sneak in here?" Rachel joked.

"No, that you snuck in here...to visit me." Quinn whispered.

Why was she suddenly feeling so shy? It was just Rachel, the girl she used to torture every other day of the week. She shouldn't be feeling this way.

"Oh, well like I said I wanted to be here for you. Today must not have been easy and with everything I've being going through lately I know it would have been helpful to have a friend to talk to."

Quinn sat there stunned. Did she just say she wanted to be here for her? And since when did Rachel consider herself Quinn's friend? She thought back to the way her and Rachel had acted around each other the past few months. They had started talking a bit more in Glee club but nothing huge. They sat beside each other sometimes and hung out on covert spy missions but that was it. Maybe since Rachel had no friends she considered her and Quinn friends where Quinn considered them acquaintances but then Quinn started to look back farther. First to when she had just found out about being pregnant and stopped going to Glee club because her body could not keep up with her previously ridiculously busy school schedule, it was Rachel who found her in the hallway and convinced her to come back to Glee and helped her realize that her fellow Glee clubbers were her only real friends. It had been Rachel who was first to find her after Finn had found out about the baby being Pucks, granted that was Rachel's fault he found out but she had no reason to chase after her and make sure she was okay. Quinn remembered how she took comfort in the Brunettes presence when Rachel sat beside her in the hallway. She remembered how she wanted nothing more than to fall into her arms and be told that everything was going to be okay, but she had asked her to leave before Quinn would allow herself to realize that's what she wanted.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I lost you there for a second, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking about what you said."

Rachel stared back with a blank look on her face.

"About how it would be helpful to have a friend to talk to...and-" Quinn explained.

Rachel felt her stomach drop. Of course Quinn would want someone she actually considered a friend here not her. She cut her off before Rachel could let the hurt seep into her.

"Oh, yeah well if you want I can most likely sneak Mercedes in here or Santana or Brittney. I can go call one of them for you, sorry for stopping by."

Rachel got up and turned to walk out of the room but stopped when she felt a soft hand on her arm. She turned back to Quinn.

"You didn't really let me finish my sentence there Rach."

Rachel couldn't help but smirk at the nickname. No one else besides Finn and Mr. Schuester had ever called her that.

"Oh, oops. I'm sorry. Continue." Rachel replied.

"Thank you, what I was going to say was I was thinking about how you said it would be helpful to have a friend here to talk to and I know it's late and you probably have to get up early to feed the poor or something but I would like someone here who I feel comfortable with...so would you like to stay a while?"

"I would love to stay."

Rachel smiled and Quinn felt her heart leap at the sight. She was actually going to hang out with Rachel Berry and talk. Quinn thought it should feel awkward and weird but the night past with no awkward silences or small talk. Rachel sat and listened as Quinn retold the story of the birth (without the glory details of course) and how it felt to hold the baby she had been carrying for the past 8 months and then how it felt when they took her away. Quinn felt a tear roll down her cheek and before she even realized it Rachel's delicate fingers were there to brush it away. She felt a tingling sensation on her skin long after Rachel had returned her hand to her lap. Finally, she finished the story, leaving out the part that Shelby had adopted Beth not wanting to destroy the trust and friendship she had slowly built throughout the night. And when she glanced up at the clock seeing it was nearing 3 am she felt she should put an end to the night.

"Oh wow I didn't realize how late it had gotten; I should probably get some sleep." Quinn said hazily.

"Yeah, you're right you have had a big day...I'll see you at school on Monday?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you then." Quinn replied with a smile.

"Goodnight, Quinn."

Rachel stood and began her walk to the room's door.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks Rachel, tonight really helped a lot."

"Anytime Quinn, anytime."

With that Rachel left and Quinn felt a tiny hole make an appearance in her chest. A tiny hole she knew wouldn't be filled until Monday when she saw Rachel again. Quinn thought to herself that the beginning of an amazing friendship had started that night but also knew it could be killed before it even had the chance to blossom. Because Quinn had something she had to tell Rachel, something that she didn't think she would take very well. If you had asked her a few hours ago if she was dreading telling Rachel who Beth's adoptive Mother was she would have told you she could care less. But now after the immense bonding that had taken place in the past two hours she was afraid she would break the fragile friendship they had pieced together. She couldn't help but wonder if once the truth came out that that tiny hole would be permanent in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**MONDAY **

**MCKINLEY HIGHSCHOOL**

Quinn woke up early Monday morning excited to see if her and Rachel's recent friendship would still be there after the weekend apart. She had thought about the Brunette more than she thought she would after she left on Saturday. She couldn't stop replaying the way Rachel's skin felt under her hand and how a tiny touch from her had left such a permanent feeling on her cheek. After a lot of self examination on Quinn's part she realized the attraction to the brown eyed beauty was always there but she just wasn't willing to accept it when her need to be popular kept getting in the way. By Sunday night she had come to the conclusion that she had developed a small crush on Rachel but was just going to focus on the friendship for the time being. She wanted to make sure the feelings were real before she made an advance at someone she wasn't even sure was interested.

She walked towards the choir room with a skip in her step, excited to see Rachel and when she walked through the door it felt like her heart had jumped ten feet in the air at the sight of her, however it only took one look to the left to make it plummet right back down. Rachel sat legs crossed at the piano bench wearing one of her oh-so-short plaid skirts leaning into Finn's tall frame. It wasn't even that that drove Quinn crazy, it was the not so subtitle placement of Finns hand which was placed possessively on Rachel's thigh and it was running up and down the naked patch of skin between the hem of the skirt and her knee.

She immediately felt her stomach twist at the sight and she ran out of the room making her way to the bathroom to relieve herself from the nausea. When she exited the stall she heard a familiar voice to her right.

"I thought the morning sickness was supposed to stop after the baby was born..."

"Ha-ha, very funny Mercedes." Quinn laughed.

"Look Quinn I'm just going to come out and say this..."

"Okay?" Quinn asked puzzled.

"Just because you moved out doesn't mean I suddenly can't tell when there is something that is bothering you."

"Oh, no I'm fine I guess I just ate a bad breakfast burrito."

"Girl, you seriously just reused an excuse from the "let's try and hide the fact I'm pregnant" days. Nice try but I'd like to hear the reason that's behind door number two please."

"I'm serious Mercedes. What were you hoping I would say?"

"Oh, how about "I walked into the choir room seeing my enemy all snuggled up to my ex-boyfriend who I secretly am still in love with and who I was hoping that now that the baby is gone I would get back together with and it made me vomit up my Fruit loops.""

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at how backwards Mercedes was, but she also couldn't tell her she had a thing for Rachel when she wasn't even ready to act on it. So she decided it would be easier to just go with Mercedes theory.

"Yeah...you're right...I guess I'm not that good of a liar. Can we just keep this between ourselves though please?" Quinn fibbed.

"No, you are not and of course what kind of friend would I be if I shared your secrets!"

"Ha-ha, Thanks M."

"No problem, Q but what do you say we head back to the choir room together. Strength in numbers right? I got your back."

"Sure, oh and Mercedes?"

"Yeah?"

"Rachel and I are not enemies. So can we stop referring to her as that please?"

"Wow, okay but apparently I'm way out of the loop. So you will have to fill me in on the way back to Glee."

Quinn told Mercedes about how Rachel had showed up at the hospital and helped her get through the lonely night. After Mercedes got over the initial hurt that Quinn didn't call her she admitted that she thought that Quinn and Rachel would be good friends if they ever patched things up and was glad that their hate would no longer affect the Glee club.

When they entered the choir room Quinn was relieved to find Finn had stopped feeling up Rachel and now had sat in chair beside Puck going over football plays. She also noticed Rachel sitting off to the side looking worried. Quinn wandered over towards her and took a seat in the empty seat beside her, taking pleasure in the fact that when Mr. Schuester decided to call the club back from break Finn would be stuck on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey Rach." Quinn greeted.

"Quinn!" Rachel turned to face the Blond. "Where the hell have you been? I was worried but then I realized I didn't have your phone number so I couldn't call and see if you were okay. I hadn't seen you at school at all today and when you didn't show up for the first half of the meeting I thought something may have been wrong. And-"

Quinn cut Rachel off, feeling sorry for the Brunette who was now rambling on and on. She was also feeling touched that Rachel seemed so distressed by the fact she was a tad late. It was cute the way her cheeks were flushed slightly as she tried to get all her words out in one breath and how her hands were moving all around her head in exaggerated motions as she tried to get her point across.

"Rachel, calm down. I'm fine I just had to go talk to a teacher about a grade and ended up running a bit late."

"Oh...well wanted to tell us some big news but you and Mercedes were missing so we were waiting for you."

"Hmm, I wonder what it is. Where is he anyways?" Quinn asked.

"He went to go grab his ukulele from his car." Rachel replied.

"Oh, alright, well while we are waiting can I see your phone?"

"Sure why?"

"Well, I want to make sure you have my number so next time I'm a tad late you don't put a missing persons report out on me." Quinn joked.

"Be quiet it was a valid worry! You just had a baby for petes sake! By the way did you ever meet the family she ended up with?"

"Yeah I did. Actually I wanted to talk to you about that...a really great single mother adopted her and the reason I need to tell you about it is-"

"Hold that thought Quinn, he's back." Rachel interjected.

Quinn was cut off by 's entrance which caused everyone to settle in their seats and allowed the realization Glee club was over to creep into everyone's minds. Quinn looked to her left at Rachel and couldn't help but wonder if that now that the club was coming to an end if she would ever get the chance to become better friends with the Brunette. Rachel stared back with a look in her eyes that made Quinn wonder if she was thinking the same thing. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Schue's voice.

"Well I have some news for all of you...despite us not placing at Regional's Principal Figgins has decided to give us another year!"

The whole club stared back blankly, not understanding what he had just said.

"Guys...WE HAVE ANOTHER YEAR!" He repeated.

Chaos filled the room as each person let the realization set in. There was jumping and cheering and Quinn was lost in the mist of it all until Rachel shot up beside her and wrapped her in a giant bear hug which made the entire club stare at for a second before going back to their own celebrations. Quinn responded to the hug and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist loving how perfect they fit there. She couldn't help but notice how good Rachel's body felt up next to hers and her breath hitched as she felt Rachel's whisper against her neck as she spoke into Quinn's ear.

"Quinn?"

"Mhmmm." Quinn replied breathless.

Rachel began to speak while taking a step back to increase the space between them while not removing her arms from around Quinn's neck.

"I know this is going to sound weird since we've only been friends for like two days but I'm glad I have another year of building this friendship with you. You're a good person and I'm excited to keep you a part of my life."

Quinn responded with wrapping her in another hug.

"Me too Rach, me too" Quinn murmured into the Brunettes hair.

Quinn was just thinking how she could stay exactly like this forever when giant steps came bouncing up behind them.

"Hey Quinn! You mind letting go of my girlfriend so I can celebrate with her?" Finn asked.

"Oh, yeah of course, sorry." Quinn replied stepping back from Rachel.

Quinn swore she saw sadness in Rachel's eyes before Finn took her in her own arms and planted a wet kiss on her mouth. Quinn felt the stab of jealously again but knew that if Rachel was happy she had to happy for her. After all that is what you do when you like someone right? Quinn turned to leave the room not wanting to witness anymore couple PDA when Mr. Schue stopped her at the door ukulele in hand.

"Hey Quinn. Where are you going? I have one more surprise for you guys."

"Sorry I forgot I have to talk to a teacher about a grade."

"Oh alright. Well then I guess have a good summer." He said and leaned in for a friendly hug.

Quinn returned the hug before leaving the room afraid the tears she was trying so hard to hold back would threaten to fall. As she walked down the hall she heard _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ cascade out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

First thanks so everyone who reviewed the story, means a lot that people actually enjoy reading it =). This chapter is pretty short but the next one makes up for it in length and content. Also I will be trying to update with a new chapter every day but I'll be working full time soon since school is out so there might be a few days between updates if I get behind.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**MONDAY – Later on.**

**MCKINLEY HIGH**

Rachel noticed Quinn's lack of presence after the number and asked where she had gone. When he fed her the same line Quinn had earlier about discussing a grade she knew something was up but before she could come up with her own theories she heard whispers coming from the other side of the room. She excused herself from the conversation she was having with him about what songs they should choose for next year's sectionals and wandered over to sit close enough to eavesdrop.

"No seriously Mercedes we know you know something." Kurt accused.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mercedes defended.

"Oh bull shit, we saw you run after Quinn when she bolted from the room after she saw Berry and Hudson getting to second to base on the piano, so just give in and tell us already, you know you want to."

"Okay, fine but you can't tell anyone I told you especially Rachel. Quinn seems to think they are building some kind of friendship and doesn't want this to rock the boat."

Everyone agreed to keep their mouths shut so Mercedes continued.

"Well I found Quinn in the washroom and confronted her with a theory of my own about why she was so quick to leave and no surprise I was right. Quinn still is in love with Finn and can't stand to see him all over Rachel."

Everyone gasped and Rachel decided she had heard enough. She hadn't even known Quinn had seen her and Finn on the piano bench. Her heart was suddenly filled with regret. Of course Quinn would want to get back together with Finn after the baby was born, it made perfect sense. Their relationship had never gotten closure after the whole Puck debacle and Rachel was sure that if she hadn't told Finn the baby wasn't his he probably still wouldn't know and Quinn and Finn would still be together. She also realized Quinn had lied to her when she had told her she had been late because of a grade and then fed the same lie to when she bolted after seeing her and Finn kiss. She felt horrible she had made Quinn feel that way but also felt jealous that Quinn wanted Finn.

It wasn't her fault Finn seemed to not understand Rachel's hate of PDA and would suffocate her with kisses before she could even stop him. Besides Rachel had only agreed to date Finn because he seemed to be the only person who really wanted her and after he said he loved her at Regional's she decided it couldn't be too horrible to date him. So far she had been right, he waited on her hand and foot and looked at her like she was the only thing in his world but she still hadn't said I love you back. She had made up some excuse about needing time to heal her heart after the Jesse debacle but the real reason was she couldn't get a certain blond out of her head after Saturday night's hospital visit and who would she be to tell Finn she loved him when she was having fantasies about being wrapped in some else's arms. He had already been through enough and didn't deserve more lies thrown in his direction. Suddenly Finn interrupted her thoughts.

"Rachel, you ready to go?"

In a small voice she answered.

"Yeah just let me say goodbye to everyone."

And with that she made her rounds around the room saying goodbye to her fellow glee clubbers and wishing them a good summer. When she was finally done Finn took her hand in hers and walked her to her locker before turning to go to his own.

It was that time of year. The time to clean out the memories the metal box held of the past year of her life. She felt depressed as she took down the photos of her dads and the photo of Jesse which she hadn't got a chance to take down yet. She found the "Run Joey Run" tape and threw it out. It seemed like cleaning out her locker had just turned into replaying the mistakes she had made in the past months. She felt tears roll down her cheeks but couldn't help but smile when she took down the photo of glee club taken for the yearbook and saw the girl beside her in the picture.

"So how was 's performance?"

Quinn had snuck up on Rachel and shocked her out of her thoughtful state.

"How was getting your grade fixed? For the second time in the day."

"Wow someone's feeling moody. What's wrong?"

"I don't know Quinn why don't you tell me?"

Rachel for some reason was in a hostile mood all of the sudden. She couldn't help that when she looked at the Blond she just saw images of Finn and Quinn holding hands, or kissing, or doing more than that and it was driving her insane.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Quinn replied.

Quinn was stunned. It was the first time those brown eyes looked at her with such a deep hurt that it made her stomach twist in response.

"Oh don't bullshit me Quinn. How long did you think it would take before I found out?"

Quinn panicked, Rachel must have found out about Shelby adopting Beth. Damn it she knew she would blow up once she found out.

"Look Rachel I was going to tell you. I even tried in Glee club today before walked in. I never meant for it to hurt you, she genuinely seemed like she would be a good fit with the baby."

"What?" Rachel was suddenly confused, this wasn't making sense.

"Shelby! I never did it to hurt you. She found me at the hospital and told me she couldn't have any more kids and she bonded with Beth so well right away...I just was doing what was best for the baby."

Quinn watched as a flash of emotions played across Rachel's face. Anger. Hurt. Sadness. "_Shit" _Quinn thought. This definitely was not what Rachel was referring too. Rachel finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, did you just say my Mother adopted your kid?"

"Yes...Rachel isn't that what you were so mad at me about?"

"No Quinn. I was mad that you didn't tell me you were still into Finn but now that I know you gave my mother, who I was trying to build a relationship with, a replacement child for me I think we can add that to list of the things I'm pissed about." Rachel felt tears streaming down her cheeks but was too numb to wipe them away. The girl she wanted not only wanted not her but her boyfriend but also gave her mother her child. This was too much to process.

"Rachel..." Quinn reached out to Rachel taking a step forward but as she did Rachel took three steps backwards.

"No, don't come any closer. I'm so tired of your lies Quinn. Do me a favour, the next time you see me don't talk to me. Have a nice summer."

And with that Quinn was left standing in the middle of McKinley's now baron hallways watching the girl she wanted nothing more to be with walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**QUINN'S HOUSE/HOSPITAL**

It had been a long two weeks of not talking to Rachel and Quinn's defences were starting to wear thin. She didn't know how much longer she could take this silence. What was she going to do? She didn't have Rachel's number but Rachel had hers. She didn't know where Rachel lived and didn't think she'd be seeing the Brunette pull up to her house anytime soon. She had no idea how to get in contact with her besides Facebook and let's face it an apology over Facebook would possibly the lamest thing ever. But she couldn't sit here and do nothing any longer. So she did something she thought she would never do in a million years...she called Finn.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Finn its Quinn."

"Oh...Hi Quinn what's up?"

"Well this is going to sound kind of odd but I was wondering if you could give me Rachel's number?"

"Well her cell broke last week but I can give you her house number. Can I ask why?"

"Oh...ummm...I think I left some sheet music in her locker and I just remembered I needed it back. So I wanted to call and make sure she didn't throw it out at the end of the year..."

"Oh alright no problem." God bless Finn's inability to detect lies. "Its 605-555-7837, her house number that is."

"Thanks Finn, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Quinn hung up her phone. Okay step one down but now what? Just call out of the blue? What if Rachel didn't pick up? She was sure if she left a message with her dads she would never call back. She had to be crafty. Just then she remembered it was Sunday, the day Rachel claimed she volunteered as a candy striper at the hospital. She decided to call the Berry household and see if that still remained true.

"Hello?" Rachel's father asked on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Mr. Berry this Nurse...Helen calling from Lima County Hospital. I was just wondering if Rachel was planning on coming in for her shift this afternoon." Quinn lied.

"Oh. I thought her shift was 7-3 today?"

Shit. She really should have thought this through.

"Yes...I'm so sorry...what I meant to ask was...if she could come in for a Saturday afternoon shift next weekend?"

"Oh...well I'll have to ask her when she gets home. Why don't you just ask her?"

"Ummm...she's on a different floor than scheduling today and I couldn't locate her to ask."

"Alright, well I'll have her call you back."

"Thank you."

Holy shit that was close. Quinn ended the phone call and glanced at the clock. It was 11am. Rachel should be getting her break in about 30 minutes which gave Quinn just enough time to race over to the hospital and hopefully catch her during her break.

During her drive over Quinn kept trying to think of what she was going to say or if she was even going to be able to get Rachel to listen. She debated buying her flowers and a teddy bear but that seemed like something out of a cheesy romantic movie. No, she was just going to go in and talk to her like an adult. Rachel had had two weeks to calm down she must have seen she over reacted now, right? Quinn wasn't sure of the answer to that question but knew she would cross that road when she came to it. She needed to fix this and fix it now. As she pulled into the hospital parking lot she felt her stomach do back flips. When she exited her car and started to walk towards the hospital door she began to grow even more nervous.

She stepped into the hospital's brightly lit reception area and honestly wasn't sure where to go next. She decided the cafeteria would be a good place to start since one usually eats something on their breaks. She got on the elevator and began her trip to the 5th level where the cafeteria was located. When she got to level three the elevator doors opened to greet a new passenger. Quinn was sure she was dreaming when the desired rider was Rachel. She was even more beautiful than she remembered. She almost looked like she was glowing in her white and red candy striper uniform. When Rachel looked up at Quinn she swore she could see her drinking in Quinn's appearance just as Quinn was doing to her. They stood like that for a while both just staring back at each other until the elevator doors started to close and Quinn was forced to move to push the button to keep the doors apart a little longer. Just then Rachel broke the silence.

"It's okay I'll just catch the next one."

"Oh come on Rach. Don't be ridiculous."

Rachel stood looking at the Blond and finally decided a short ride to the 5th level couldn't be that bad and stepped into the elevator going to stand on the opposite side. She had to admit it had been hard seeing Quinn after these long weeks apart. The baby weight had started to disappear and she was looking better than ever. When she went to push the 5th floor button she realized it was already illuminated.

"You're going to the cafeteria too?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm just craving hospital food." Quinn joked.

Rachel smiled. She couldn't remember why she had been so mad at the beautiful girl standing to her right.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk about this Finn thing...and eventually this Shelby thing."

"I know."

The elevator door opened and they found an empty table in a deserted corner of the cafeteria that would serve as their meeting place. Once again they found themselves in a silence while they ate until Quinn finally spoke up.

"Look Rachel, I'm so sorry about how everything turned out that last day of classes. All I know is I don't want to lose you so quickly after learning how amazing you are."

Quinn's voice became thick with emotion and she had to stop herself before the tears began flow. Rachel noticed this and placed her hand on top of the Blonds whose hand was rested on the table top.

"Quinn it's okay."

"No its not. I never wanted to lie to you but I didn't want to have this conversation in the middle of the choir room in front of everyone so I thought I'd wait but then you found out and everything became much more complicated than I ever intended it to be. I need to fix this."

"There's nothing to fix Quinn honestly. I over reacted about the Shelby thing. I know you were doing what was best for your child and I should have never expected you to ask me for permission before you gave her to a deserving family. If anything I'm madder at Shelby for wanting another child and that was selfish as well. Just because it was too late for us doesn't mean she should never get another chance at been a mother and I have no doubt she will love that baby to death. The only thing we need to work on is making sure you feel comfortable around me and Finn."

"So you two are still going strong then I take it?"

"Quinn, it's been two weeks, yes we've managed not to kill each other yet." Rachel joked.

Rachel saw Quinn's face fall and her own heart sink at the sight. God she missed Quinn during this absence.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to call you these past two weeks. I even called a few times but hung up before you could pick up." Rachel admitted in a small voice.

"Really? I thought you weren't even going to talk to me when I came here today but I had no choice I didn't have your phone number until I called Finn and then he only had your house number."

"You called Finn?" Rachel could tell her words came out laced in more sadness then she intended but didn't think Quinn picked up on it.

"Cause I wanted your number to call and apologize. Oh by the way you are going to have a message at home about working an extra shift next Saturday...ignore it." Quinn smiled.

"And why am I going to have this message?"

And right like that they were back to the way they were. Easily joking with each other as Quinn retold the story of how she ended up at this cafeteria table with her. Rachel laughed her infectious laugh when Quinn retold the part that included calling and lying to her dad. When Rachel finally glanced at the clock she realized it was 12:30pm.

"Quinn, I hate to do this but my break has been over for half an hour I better get back."

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. Are you going to get in trouble?"

"I'm a volunteer; they can't get mad at me." Rachel laughed.

"Good point. Okay well I'll walk you back to your floor then?"

"Yes please."

They began their walk to the elevator and were silent in the ride down, just absorbing each other's presence until they finally came to Rachel's floor. The doors opened but neither of them moved not wanting to say goodbye yet but finally Rachel decided if she didn't get back soon they would definitely send someone looking for her. She turned towards Quinn and wrapped her in a hug.

"Thanks for coming Quinn." Rachel murmured into Quinn's fragrant hair.

She noted it smelt like sunshine and peaches, if that made any sense but all Rachel knew is that she loved peaches. They stayed in their embrace until the doors closed again and they were left alone in the tiny space. Rachel continued.

"I mean it I'm really glad you came."

"Me too."

Rachel pulled back from the hug to look directly into Quinn's hazel eyes leaving her arms draped around Quinn's neck. She wanted to look at her when she said what she had to say next.

"I don't know what I would have done if you didn't. I don't know how many more days I could have gone without talking to you. I missed you the second I walked away at school that day but my pride wouldn't let me turn back around and Quinn you are important to me and I don't want this Finn thing to become between us okay?"

"Okay." Quinn was lost in the dark eyes staring back at her. She felt Rachel slowly decrease the distance between them until their faces were just inches apart. Quinn began to tilt her head to meet Rachel half way when the elevator doors opened up again and a nurse stood on the other side.

"There you are Rachel." The Nurse eyed them suspiciously.

"Oh Hi." Rachel replied while detangling herself from Quinn. "I'm sorry I was late I was just having lunch with a friend and I got a little distracted..." she explained not wanting to look Quinn in the eye quite yet after whatever almost just happened.

"Yeah...looks like it. Anyways Mr. Roberts is waiting for you in room 314. He said you promised him a game of bridge today."

"Yes I did I forgot, I'll head that way right now." Rachel said dismissing the Nurse and turned to look at Quinn who she was pretty sure hadn't moved since Rachel had broken their embrace. "I'll see you soon?" She asked Quinn with an honest look in her eye.

"Definitely." Quinn replied watching Rachel turn and walk towards room 314.

On the elevator ride down and whole drive home Quinn could not get her heart beat to slow down. She has almost kissed Rachel! In a hospital elevator for god sakes! But what did this mean? Did Rachel have the same feelings Quinn did? Did she want the same things she did? Quinn went to bed that night with a smile on her face and for the first time since school ended and fell into a deep sleep where she played out her biggest dreams in her head; all of them included a certain Brunette.


	5. Chapter 5

So first off I want to apologize for some editing mistakes in the last few chapters. Apparently everytime I type it deletes it from the story once its published. I'm not sure why because I've been triple checking and its always there until they are published. So his name was missing from a few lines last chapter so I'm hoping no one got too confused. lol Anyways this chapter is pretty long but I hope you enjoy it. I'm hoping to get chapter 6 out tomorrow but I'm not liking the way it is right now so it might be posted on Thursday.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**QUINNS HOUSE**

It had been two months since Quinn's visit to Rachel at the hospital and things were going great. They had become best friends over these past months. Many people were surprised and made comments that their friendship wouldn't last once school was back in session but they didn't let anyone intrude on their happiness. There were no rules of popularity, it was summer vacation and the binds of the high school hierarchy no longer applied. They had practically been spending all their free time with each other and neither one seemed to mind. Quinn was sure the only person who had a problem with them spending so much time together was Finn; he would always complain to Rachel that it wasn't fair Quinn got to spend more time with her than he did.

Quinn all but lived at Rachel's house and when she would be invited to dinner parties at the Berry household, her fathers would refer to her as their other daughter. Quinn liked that. She felt more a part of a family when she was there than she did at home with her own mom. In fact the only time she didn't despise being home was when Rachel was there with her.

It had taken some time but Quinn had convinced Rachel that her "crush" on Finn had come to an end after Rachel had forced the two of them to have a "closure" talk about their relationship. Quinn wanted to laugh when Finn kept telling her it was completely understandable that she still had feelings for him but he was with Rachel now and she was going to have to get used to that. She had a heart to heart with Rachel after; where Rachel grilled her with questions about Finn before she was satisfied that Quinn wasn't lying about being over him. She thought back to that day.

_Flashback_

"No, Rachel really this isn't necessary." Quinn argued.

"Shhh, I just want to make sure you get the closure you need. Finn and I have gotten very serious and I want my best friend to feel completely 100% okay with it."

"I am! I swear Rachel I have no problem with Finn. Maybe tone down the PDA a bit but that's for everyone else's benefiting not mine, really I'm over him."

"Well then why haven't you been on any dates lately? You've been completely single and back to your old self for what like a month and a half? Come on Quinn you can't expect me to believe you're absolutely not interested in dating anyone?"

"Well...I never said I wasn't interested in anyone."

"Exactly, now if Finn is what is causing you not to move on than this talk has to happen." Quinn felt Rachel searching her eyes for another reasonable answer but guessed she gave up when she finally said "Now come on he's waiting."

And with that Rachel dropped Quinn off at Finn's house to have the "talk" as Rachel liked to call it and promised to pick her up in an hour. She also left strict instructions not to be late because she had scheduled just enough time for the visit to give them enough time to get to the movie they planned on seeing that night.

_End Flashback_

But now summer was coming to an end and there was only one weekend left of their vacation before they had to head back to school. Puck's Mom was out of town with his sister for a dance competition so he had decided to throw a back to school party this Saturday. Rachel, Finn and Quinn would be carpooling much to Quinn's dismay. When Rachel had suggested the idea Quinn said that it would be great but Finn should walk so they could be alone. Rachel had laughed at her comment. They had been getting used to the playful flirting that was always bouncing back and forth between them.

Now Quinn stared at her bed which was covered with different outfit options for the party that night and had no idea what to wear. She decided this was a fashion emergency and needed to call someone to help her right away. And when it comes to a fashion crisis there is only one person you should call...Kurt Hummel. Quinn dialled her phone and minutes later Kurt was at her doorstep.

"Hey Quinn." Greeted Kurt.

"Kurt! Thank god! I need your help."

"Yeah I got that from the urgent phone call and the 8 text messages asking me when I was going to get here...Quinn you realize from the time you called me from the time I arrived at your house was only 6 minutes? And its five, the party is not for three hours! What's the huge emergency?"

"I have NOTHING to wear!"

"It's just the glee kids and some other kids from school just wear whatever you wear usually. You always look good."

"Thank you, but for tonight I want to look amazing not good."

"Oh, really? Someone you want to impress?" Kurt mused.

"Sort of..." Quinn replied quietly.

"Ohmygod! Really! Who is it? Not Finn again is it? Because I thought we were over that?"

"No it's most definitely not Finn I'll leave him to you." Quinn was starting to get annoyed with herself for ever lying that she wasn't over him.

"Who is it? You have to tell me. I came over before even finishing my moisturizing facial mask! You owe me! Do I know them?"

"Yes, you do but how about we leave it at that." Quinn replied nervously, her eyes searching the room for something else to focus her eyes on than Kurt's face; afraid he might read what she thought would be clearly displayed on her forehead. Her eyes came to focus on a picture of her and Rachel that was on her nightstand. It was taken on their first trip to the beach together at the beginning of July. Their skin had just started to take on a summer glow and Rachel looked amazing. She felt herself smile until Kurt's face blocked her view.

"Oh, my, god."

"What?"

"I've been sitting here trying to figure out which guy you were interested in...But it's not a guy is it?"

Quinn stayed quiet.

"It's Rachel isn't it?" Kurt questioned.

It was official. She was busted. She could have lied and made up something but look where lying had got her, it had messed things up so severely with Rachel at the beginning of the summer and she had no desire to go back to that. So instead she told the truth which was actually kind of refreshing.

"Quinn you can stay quiet as long as you want but I can see it all over your face."

"Yes...it's Rachel." She answered after a few more silent moments.

"Does she know this? Is she interested in you too?"

"No and I can't tell."

"Alright well now that I know who I'm trying to dress you for this should be easy. Since I don't think you have an argyle sweaters or penny loafers in your closet we will leave that to Rachel and just make you look irresistible. What is our goal with this outfit choice?"

This is what she loved about Kurt. He simply took the information in and then pretended like it was old news and went back to the task at hand. Her goal though was simple, look hot. Rachel had being talking lately about how she was ready to give it up to Finn, seeing as how they were both virgin's and Rachel knew he loved her. Quinn really was not a fan of this conversation and kept trying to give Rachel reasons to wait but she was running out of ones that didn't include "I love you more than he loves you." Or "I want to be your first." At their last visit to this topic Rachel had decided that Puck's party would be a good place to finally do the deed since there would be no parents in danger of walking in on something they had no desire to see. Quinn decided while she was being honest with Kurt she would just keep the ball rolling.

"Well, I'm going to tell you something that really violates the best friend code and you have to promise never to relay this information to anyone."

"Okay Quinn my lips are sealed."

"No Kurt that's not good enough, I trusted Mercedes with the Finn thing, granted that was a lie but she told everyone and she's your best friend so how do I know you won't tell her?"

"Quinn, you just trusted me with information I'm pretty sure you haven't told anyone and I know how hard it was to come out to my friends and family, I would never misuse your trust."

"Okay...well Rachel is thinking about getting rid of hers and Finns v-cards tonight and I want to look hot enough to maybe make her want to hold off on that."

"Alright locked in the vault. I promise and as for the problem, making you look hot will be easy seeing as you are always even in what you're wearing right now." Kurt joked and cocked an eyebrow and her outfit choice.

Quinn looked down at her outfit and assessed it...okay it was pretty bad, it consisted of ratty old sweatpants and an extra large t-shirt of Puck's she kept to sleep in when she was pregnant.

"But..." Kurt continued. "Getting rid of Finn's v-card would be pretty impossible for Rachel to do."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Well there is no "v-card" to lose."

"Excuse me? He told Rachel his was still very much intact."

"He lied. He and Santana did the nasty in some stretchy hotel room a few months back."

Quinn felt the anger sweep over her. "That bastard! I have to tell her!"

"Quinn you can't! I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about that! Plus its okay, calm down, your outfit will make you so hard to resist that Rachel wouldn't possibly be able tear herself away from you to go off alone with Finn."

"I just can't believe it, but I know it's not my place to tell something you trusted me with. Especially now that I'm trusting you with what I told you. So let's just pick an outfit to take my mind off the fact I want to punch Finn in the face."

"Ha-ha okay, sounds good"

After tearing apart Quinn's entire closet they decided on a short black high waist skirt with a purple tank top and black leather jacket over top. For shoes they picked some classy black pumps that showed off Quinn's muscular legs.

"Wow, if I wasn't gay I would be all over you right now."

"Ha-ha thanks Kurt; I'll take that as a very big complement coming from you." She glanced at the clock realizing it was 6:30pm an hour and half before she had to be at the party and she still had to do her make-up. "Alrighty well I better let you go get ready yourself; we are running short on time."

Kurt glanced up at the clock. "You aren't kidding. Okay I'll see you there." And with a wink and a wave he was gone and she was left alone with her thoughts.

She went to the bathroom to do her makeup and when she emerged she even had to admit she looked super hot. Now she had half an hour to kill before Rachel picked her up at 7:45pm. She did her best to tame her anger about Finn lying so she wouldn't suddenly try and kill him when they were face to face and before she knew it there was a small knock on her front door. When she opened the door she saw Rachel's jaw drop with one look at her. Perfect the exact reaction she was hoping for.

"Wow, Quinn you look...fantast-amazing." Rachel blurted out.

"Thanks, Rach. You look stunning as per usual."

She loved the way Rachel's cheeks would tinge with pink every time she would comment on her appearance but she really did look amazing. She had shed her usual animal sweater and skirt and traded them in for a short dress that was mainly a deep dark purple but had embellishments in all the right places. In a way they kind of matched and Quinn definitely thought they did in more ways than one.

"I can still spend the night at your house tonight right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes of course."

"I don't want my dads seeing me hung over."

Quinn was feeling confident and flirty as they began to walk to the car. She laced her arm through Rachel's and felt the Brunette lean into the embrace. She leaned down and kissed the top of Rachel's head and heard her murmur in content. She couldn't help but think maybe this was going to be easier than she thought. They got into the car and began their drive to Puck's house in silence. Finn was already mad that Rachel had decided to ride in the backseat with her instead of up front with him.

"I missed you today." Rachel whispered leaning into Quinn's shoulder.

"I missed you too."

Before they could say anymore they pulled up to the house and saw that it was most definitely not just a few people from school and glee. The house was overflowing with people, some Quinn recognised, some she didn't but she could see one thing clearly...this party...it was going to rule.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay once again what is up with this site and not wanting me to type "Mr. Schue" haha Everytime it gets deleted. weird anywhoooo love the reviews! They make it so much easier to want to write when you know other people want to see the story progress! So thank you!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

**PUCK'S HOUSE**

Finn dropped the girls off in front of the house before going to find parking in one of the side streets since the street in front of the house and driveway were already full of cars. Rachel slipped her hand into Quinn's and started their walk to the front door. She loved moments like these where she could pretend it was Quinn she was with instead of Finn. She had being trying hard these past few months trying to focus on her relationship with Finn and not think about the butterflies a certain Blonde caused every time she was near. She wanted to give Finn a fair shot after everything they went through to get to this point. And who knows she had never actually been with a boy or a girl so maybe once she took this next step with Finn she would suddenly see that she wasn't actually into Quinn and it was just the effect of actually having a real friend that was making her feel this way.

As they entered the house they saw that the chaos outside was nothing compared to what was going on inside. There were people dancing all over the place and Rachel even noticed a karaoke contest going on in the basement. She was definitely going to take part in that later. After making their rounds around the house they made their way to the kitchen and went over to the bar set up and got drinks to get the night started.

"This party is crazy!" Quinn yelled over the music.

"I know! I wonder where everyone else is." Rachel answered.

"I have no idea. I bet Finn won't even be able to find us in all these people! Dang!" Quinn joked.

Rachel playfully hit her shoulder. Little things like that made her wonder if Quinn was feeling the same thing she was. But she had never had a best friend before, for all she knew this was the way things were supposed be. Maybe this is way Quinn was like this with all her friends. Just then Rachel felt someone grab her from behind and wrap her in a bear hug.

"Hey Berry, what do ya say we go upstairs? I've got something I wanna show you in my room."

Before Rachel could answer Quinn interjected for her.

"Really Puck? Something you want to show her in your room? I suggest you take your drunken hands off of her. Or do you want Finn to beat you up for getting another one of his girlfriends pregnant. Ha-ha."

Normally someone answering for her would have made her mad but the way Puck looked so deflated after had her in a fit of laughter.

"Hey shhh Quinn, don't be jealous there is enough of the Puck-inator to go around." Puck replied while stumbling over to try and grab Quinn.

"Okay I'm going to let you go try one of your lame pickup lines on some other girl who has being here a while a longer. I'm so not drunk enough for this yet."

"Well then you should let me know when you are."

"Okay Puck deal."

And with that he wandered off in the direction of where the Cheerio squad was sitting, bumping into the stove and kitchen table while at it.

"Oh my god its only 8:30 and he is already that drunk. Tomorrow is going to suck for Puck." Rachel noted.

"Yeah no kidding hey?" Finn spoke while coming around the corner. "Hey you girls want to go chill in the basement that's where I found the rest of the club."

"Sure sounds good." Quinn and Rachel both replied in unison which resulted in a fit of giggles from the girls. Finn just rolled his eyes and led the way to the stairs to the basement. Rachel had to admit it was times like these Finn came in handy. His tall frame helped find open paths through the masses of intoxicated people. Oh my god. What was this? She was now saying her boyfriend only came in handy when she had to travel through crowds at a party? She was horrible. Finally they ended up downstairs on a couch surrounded by their glee club friends. Rachel sat between Finn and Quinn with Kurt at her feet. Mercedes, Tina and Artie were on the other couch and Matt, Mike, Brittany and Santana were around the room mingling with other students. She realized that made sense since they had other circles of friends at school.

Quinn looked up at the clock it was now 11:30 and she wasn't going to lie she was feeling a little tipsy. She had lost track of how many drinks she had once the seven of them started playing drinking games. Even in her inebriated state she could tell Rachel was way more drunk than she was. Over the hours the Brunette had gotten more and more touchy feely with both her and Finn. Not the Quinn was complaining but others were starting to take notice. Especially Kurt who kept mouthing "She wants you" at her every time she would glance his way.

"Ohmygosh you guys you know what we should do?" Rachel asked with a wide grin on her face as she looked back on her group of friends.

"What?" Finn replied.

"Three words. Kar-a-oke!"

Everyone laughed and agreed that it sounded like a good idea and made their way over to the stage set up for the performances. When they got there they realized it was already occupied. A few of Vocal Adrenalines' stars were currently singing _We are the Champions by Queen_. What was up with this group and Queen songs? Quinn then realized who was currently singing. It was Jesse St. James. Rachel's ex and world class douche bag. When he saw them he stopped singing and made his way over to the group.

"Oh Finn I finally see you were able to collect my leftovers." Jesse spoke and gestured to Rachel who was currently using Finn as a steadying object. Just like that Quinn felt sober again; it was like having a glass of cold water splashed on her.

"Shut up Jesse." Finn replied.

"Were you guys coming over here because you wanted a re-match or just to pick up a few pointers?" Jesse's insults continued.

"Jesse aren't you a little old to be at this party? You realize you graduated right?" Quinn finally was having enough of his smug looks. He glanced up at her momentarily lost for words and then a smile spread across his face.

"Ah Quinn, shouldn't you be at home?"

"Why?"

"Don't you have a kid to raise? Oh wait. No you don't because you gave her up to our coach. I guess you finally realized she would be better off since we do everything better over at VA. Include raising our competitions children."

Okay that pissed Quinn off but Rachel beat her to the punch and before you knew it Jesse had a red hand mark on his cheek but it didn't waiver his smile. This is exactly what he wanted, a confrontation.

"Jesse, I think you should leave." Finn said while he walked over to Jesse to make sure he was right in his face.

"You don't scare me Finn. How about a little contest? A sing-off? Winner picks other teams punishment. If I lose you can send me home."

"Deal." Rachel agreed. She had been dying to do karaoke all night and she wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"So she speaks! Amazing. Well I say we duet duel. Competition picks the team and songs baby."

"Fine, we choose you and Miranda." Rachel had learned a few of Vocal Adrenalines' stars names while dating Jesse and she knew Miranda didn't have the vocal range she did.

"Fine, I choose you and Quinn."

"Me?" Quinn asked, shocked.

"Yes you. Now pick our punishment."

"If we win you leave and never ever come near a McKinley party again." Rachel proposed.

"Fine and if we win...you two have to make out."

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked.

"Well you two hate each other and Rachel is at the bottom of the social ladder and you are at the top so when we win it will be humiliating for you Quinn. Not to mention hot and let's face it when it comes down to it I'm just a hormonal teenage boy." He said with a smirk.

"Who is judging?" Rachel asked. Quinn took this as she was excepting the bet. Great if they lost her first kiss with Rachel would be in front of all their friends and the result a bet. She wanted it to be real when it happened not forced.

"Easy, everyone in the room."

"Okay, you're on." Rachel agreed.

"Um Rach, Can I talk to you for a sec?" Quinn asked.

"Sure." Rachel then followed her over to the corner.

"What are you doing? I'm going to screw this up and then we will lose."

"No you won't. You'll be fine. You have ten times better range than Miranda and I can take on Jesse any day."

"You seem so positive we are going to win this. What makes you think the result will be any different from what it was at Regional's?"

"Because this time I'll have you there with me. You're a good singer Quinn you just need a confidence booster."

"And you think taking Vocal Adrenaline on at a party while we are both drunk is going to be just the boost I need?"

"Yep pretty much!"

"So you're sure we can win this right?"

"No, not can Quinn. We will."

"Rachel that didn't make any sense."

"Sh, just go with it."

And with that they made their way back to the group and shook hands with Jesse to make the bet official and went off to pick their songs. Jesse fittingly chose _I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry_ for the two of them to sing which he thought was hilarious. As for Jesse and Miranda, Quinn and Rachel chose _S.O.S by Abba_ for them to sing. It wasn't their fault the Karaoke machine only had over played pop and 80s songs to choose from. By the time they had decided who was going first a small crowd of people had gathered to watch the showdown about to take place. Quinn was starting to get nervous. She hated crowds. It was different with the Cheerios or New Directions because you were never in the spotlight by yourself. You always had teammates to rely on.

Vocal Adrenaline had volunteered to sing first, no surprise there. They liked to intimidate the other team before they got a chance to perform but Rachel didn't seem fazed at all. Quinn couldn't figure out how one could look so poised while drunk, she guessed Jesses appearance had sobered her up as well. Rachel just stood to the side of the stage and watched as Jesse continually hit every note perfectly. When they had finished their performance there had only been one small slip up from Miranda but it was enough for everyone to notice. All Quinn and Rachel had to do was sing the song decently without missing any major parts and they had this in the bag. Quinn felt relief roll over her, thank god they were going to win this thing and she would have more time to figure what was going on between her and Rachel without throwing the obstacle of making out in front of half of the school in there. But Quinn should have known things are never that easy.


	7. Chapter 7

First thanks to ~*starophie*~ for helping me out with the Mr. Schue problem lol. You were right I was forgetting my spaces, tisk tisk. Anywho on to some Faberry goodness!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 7

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

**PUCK'S BASEMENT**

Quinn and Rachel took the stage and grabbed their microphones. Before the song began Rachel walked over to Quinn, sensing her nervousness.

"You're going to do great, okay? Just focus on the screen and don't worry about everyone watching."

"Thanks Rach, I think I'll be fine. Having you up here with me is helping more than I thought it would. I also think my vodka coke is helping as well." Quinn gave a nervous laugh.

"Ha-ha Good." Rachel wished she could say the same back but the truth was that by having Quinn up there with her was making her nervous. Every time she looked at the Blonde all she could see was her super short skirt and tanned legs and her brain just turned to mush. The alcohol was not helping with her mental barriers she usually put up to stop her from fantasizing about Quinn in ways you should not be when it comes to your best friend. But she had promised Quinn that they would win this and she couldn't let her down. She glanced at Finn out in the crowd and he gave her a smile of encouragement. After she got this over with she would go get being a virgin over with too and get Quinn far out of her head. She just had to focus for the next three minutes.

When the song began, Quinn took the first verse.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention_

Rachel watched as Quinn's confidence and drive to perform took over. She tipped her glass at the crowd during the second line and everyone cheered in response. Rachel had to admit Quinn was working it and it was most definitely turning her on.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

Rachel saw Quinn look over at her to silently tell her to take the next verse and Rachel snapped out of her Quinn-trance and into classic Rachel Berry mode. She began to sing.

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, just human nature  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey_

Rachel could see Quinn out of the corner of her eye, alcohol clearly playing its part here as Quinn danced around the stage just had to finish the chorus and then it would be Quinn's turn to sing again.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

Thank god. She had concentrated and got it done, now all she had left to do was to wait for Quinn to finish singing the third verse and then cap the song off with the last chorus. Easy. But when Quinn took center stage to sing her part Rachel could just _not_ stop staring at her.

_Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

Quinn was singing her heart out and Rachel was _definitely_ taking notice. She watched as Quinn danced and touched herself in all the right places as she sang the lyrics to her last part. She could feel Quinn's relief radiating off of her that she hadn't screwed up her part and she was letting it all go in the song. But all Rachel could feel was what it was doing to her body. She had never been so attracted to anyone in her entire life than she was to Quinn in that one moment. So when it came time for Rachel to sing her last chorus she just couldn't get her act together. She stood there silently admiring Quinn while Quinn and the whole room just stared back with wide eyes. The song faded into the background and ended. Rachel Berry had screwed up a performance. It was like hell froze over. The whole room watched silently waiting for her to throw a diva sized hissy fit. She then felt Jesse come up behind her.

"So pressure got to you hey Berry?" He said in a quiet whisper.

"Yeah...what...I guess...something like that." Rachel still hadn't taken her eyes off of Quinn who was too far out of ear shot to hear what Jesse was telling her.

"Well, look just because I know the humiliation of forgetting the words probably over powers the embarrassment from kissing a girl while drunk I'll let you have this one."

"Sure...okay...have a good night Jesse." Rachel wasn't listening to a word he was saying. She simply put down her microphone and walked over to where Quinn stood.

"Rachel what the hell just happened?" Quinn asked worried.

"I...I think we lost." And with that she pressed her lips to Quinn's.

The instant Rachel's lips touched Quinn's she was lost in the moment. She had wanted to do this for so long and now she was finally letting go and god it felt good. Nothing could pull her out of the new universe she stepped into. She decided to call it her "Quinn universe", where nothing at all existed but the girl that she currently had her arms wrapped around. She wasn't at all aware of the cheers and hollers going on around them or Jesse staring wide eyed and mouth hanging open at them. She traced her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip requesting entrance and she felt Quinn's lips part. When she slipped her tongue into Quinn's mouth it was like nothing else she had ever experienced. It felt warm and wonderful. She had kissed other people before but it was never like this. Finn always was sloppy lacking experience, Puck had been rough and aggressive and Jesse had been uninterested but kissing Quinn, that was perfect. She continued to explore the inside of Quinn's mouth and felt a fresh wave of arousal when Quinn massaged her tongue into hers. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her as close as possible. The feeling of the Blondes body pressed up against hers was enough to send her over the edge and she let a small moan escape her lips as she reluctantly pulled away when she realized the kiss had turned into a five minute make out session and the whole room was staring in awe at them. Quinn was the first to speak.

"Rachel? What was that?" Her voice barely a whisper as she recovered from the shock.

"A bet is a bet Quinn and we lost."

"I know but-"

"No buts. Let's just go enjoy the party."

And with that Rachel hopped off the stage and made her way to Finn. She had lost control there and that was something Rachel Berry didn't like to do. She always wanted to have power over everyone around her and she knew she still had control over something and that something was her virginity and Finns ability to take it.

"Rach...that-that was hot." Finn said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know, now why don't we go see what you can do with your tongue." She teased whispering in his ear.

"Oh-umm-alright." Finn replied clearly surprised to hear Rachel's dirty talk. It annoyed her how slow he was sometimes, he just stood there staring at her. God did she have to make every move? She grabbed his wrists and started pulling him up the stairs.

Meanwhile Quinn still stood on the stage trying to figure out what just happened she put her hands to her lips where she could feel Rachel's lasting presence there. When she felt a tap on the shoulder she turned around to see that Jesse now stood behind her.

"Wow."

"Wow what? You know it was just a bet." Quinn replied, even though she knew deep down it was definitely something more on her end. She was also irritated that he had interrupted her thoughts about Rachel.

"No, it wasn't."

"What do you mean? I was there when we shook hands, a bets a bet. You got what you wanted."

"No, I got what I wanted when Rachel choked under the pressure; the kiss was just an added bonus."

"Wait, what? I don't understand."

"I told Rachel that she didn't have to go through with that part of the bet. It was pleasure enough seeing her fail."

"You really are an ass sometimes you know that Jesse?"

"Yes, I do. But I'm also very perceptive."

"Oh yeah? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well while I dated Rachel I picked up on some things, like the way she used to stare at Finn even though I was sitting beside her. And I noticed something while you two were performing. One, that you are smoking hot now that your baby weight has gone away and two, Rachel was staring at you with her "I'm so in love with someone I can't have" stare, she is totally into you."

"No she's not. She's with Finn."

"Quinn stop denying it. She barely took her eyes off of you at all. I was surprised she could tear herself away from eye fucking the shit out of you to even sing her first part. She was barely holding on at the end. Her self control snapped and that is why you lost. That kiss had nothing to do with a bet. That was all Rachel. She could have just walked away."

He then turned and left Quinn once again alone on the stage lost in thought until she knew she had to do one thing. Find Rachel. She stepped down from the stage and went over to the glee club and saw Kurt eying her cautiously.

"Where's Rachel?" She asked.

"Finn and her left about two minutes ago. They both looked like they could barely contain themselves from tearing each other's clothes off right here. So my bet is they are going back to his place since his mom is out of town. On the other hand, girl that kiss was _hot_, totally didn't know you had it in you." Santana was the only one who answered her. Everyone else looked scared to meet her eyes.

"Shit. I have to find her."

After what her and Rachel had just experienced she had to find her before she made the mistake of sleeping with Finn. She couldn't let Rachel give herself to someone who wasn't even being honest with her. She turned and left the group standing there as she tore up the stairs and out the front door. She saw Rachel standing at the curb waiting for Finn to bring the car around as she went to run to her she felt a hand on her arm. It was Kurt.

"Quinn what are you doing?"

"I have to tell her Kurt."

"No you can't."

"Why not? She's about to make a huge mistake! She should be with me!" She was getting hysterical now. Rachel was so close but Kurt was blocking her from going to her.

"Quinn, she is in love with Finn you have to let her go. She has to make her own mistakes. Plus, you promised me you wouldn't tell her."

"Well that was before she kissed me!"

"That was a bet Quinn. We were all there when you made it with Jesse." Kurt was trying to reason with her now. He didn't want her making the same mistakes he did when he had a crush on Finn.

"It started off a bet but Jesse told her seeing her humiliation was enough and she didn't have to go through with the kiss but she did it anyways! She is just scared to admit she wants to be with me and she is using Finn as her excuse! No one should lose their virginity to their excuse Kurt! It's wrong! She's my best friend... and ...I...I love her...please let me go."

The minute she said those three words she knew they were true. She did love Rachel and she couldn't let her get away without even trying to fight for her right? What kind of world would that be if she just gave up on the person she was in love with. She knew that kiss was real, Kurt didn't get to feel what she did when Rachel kissed her. He didn't get to feel her world suddenly all make sense and all her mistakes wash away. He didn't get to feel her realize that if she had Rachel she could do anything, that she would always have someone to have her back and be there for her when she needed it and she couldn't let her get away.

"You love her?" He asked.

"Yes...I do, please Kurt..." Quinn felt tears sting her eyes. In these few minutes she had come to a conclusion that had taken her months to get to. She had to be with Rachel and she had to tell her how she felt before she got in that car with Finn or who knows if she'd get another chance.

"Okay Quinn." Kurt stepped aside.

"What?"

"Go get your girl. Who am I to stand in the way of love."

"Thank you Kurt."

With that she sprinted out the front door and straight to Rachel who was now sitting on the curb. She was getting impatient waiting for Finn.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned around and saw Quinn standing behind her. Damn it. The feelings she was trying to push aside while sitting here suddenly all came back twice as strong.

"Yes?"

"I have something I have to tell you."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**FRIDAY NIGHT/ EARLY SATURDAY MORNING**

**PUCKS FRONT LAWN/RACHELS HOUSE**

"Quinn, I hate to do this but can it wait? I'm going to leave with Finn...I'm not feeling too well and...He's...going to take me home. Mercedes said she could give you a ride." She hated lying to Quinn but she didn't trust herself to stay here any longer, where the hell was Finn?

"Rachel."

"Yes?"

"It can't wait and I don't appreciate you lying to me." Quinn wouldn't admit it actually hurt to see her best friend lie to her face more than she thought it would.

"Okay well then make it quick."

Just then Finn pulled up the curb in his mom's van and rolled down the window.

"Hey Rach. Let's go."

"Quinn just call me tomorrow okay?" Rachel said while turning her back on Quinn and began walking to the van.

"You're going to sleep with him aren't you?" Quinn asked bluntly.

"Quinn! What the hell!" Rachel asked in a whisper as she turned back to Quinn and pulled her aside out of Finn's ear shot. "I would love it if the whole party didn't know about my love life."

"Well I have something you need to know before you take this step with him! I had to get your attention somehow!"

"Quinn, I know things have been hard for you lately but I'm ready to take this step with Finn. You don't have to be jealous; you'll find someone for you. I can't always be with you. Finn is my boyfriend! I have to spilt my time between you and him already enough. Right now my time belongs to Finn."

Okay, that one hurt. Quinn secretly hoped Rachel would have realized her feelings during the kiss like she had but she was still hiding out with Finn. The feel of rejection stung even though Rachel hadn't really said she didn't want Quinn but the feeling was implied. Also the effect the alcohol was having on her system was not helping.

"I'm not jealous. I was just trying to be a good friend and stop you before you made a huge mistake."

"And why would I be making a huge mistake? Finn loves me. He's is a virgin too so we will go through it together." Rachel asked annoyed. She was drunk and horny and Quinn was not helping with the second part of that list.

"You should ask him one more time about that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Finn! He isn't a virgin Rachel! He lied to you about not sleeping with Santana. He did four months ago! He's been lying this whole time! Contrary to your beliefs I didn't come out here because I wanted you all to myself, I was just trying to be a good friend. But maybe since you don't have any real friends you don't really understand how this is supposed to work! So tell me one more time how jealous I am of Finn and yours great honest relationship."

Quinn stalked off back to the house to hurt and angry to wait to see how Rachel reacted to her words.

Rachel was stunned, her whole body stung from the venom in Quinn's words. It was a few minutes later she felt her brain unlock and take in the information Quinn's speech had shared with her. Finn wasn't a virgin. He was lying to her this entire time which just added to list of guys that had treated her like crap. She finally had a real friend and she let her walk away because she was too busy trying to have sex with her lying boyfriend. A fresh wave of anger over powered the hurt and she made her way back to the van, went over to the driver side door and opened it.

"Get out." She said to Finn.

"What? Rachel what's going on?" She could see his eyes darting back and forth between her and Quinn's retreating silhouette.

"Just get out!"

"Okay okay!" He stepped out of the van only to be greeted by the harsh slap of the back of Rachel's hand. "Rachel what the hell was that for?"

"You tell me Finn! Tell me again how you're so excited you get to lose your virginity with me. Tell me again how much you love me and how you would never lie to me. Tell me again how I'm the only person you have ever wanted to be with! Because I just haven't heard enough lies yet today."

"Rachel...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really Finn? Really? So you didn't sleep with Santana a few months back and lie to my face about not going through with it?"

"Who...Who told you?"

"Wrong answer Finn. I think you should go."

"Rachel I'm sorry! You were with Jesse! What did you want me to say?"

"How about the truth Finn. All those times we sat there and talked about taking this next step together you just kept reassuring me that it would all be okay because we would be going through it together."

"I...I never meant to hurt you." Finn took a step forward but Rachel put her hand out to stop him from coming any closer.

"Finn, just leave." She felt tears sting her eyes but knew it wasn't over this break up with Finn. It was about the Blonde who kept getting farther and farther away with every minute she wasted here with Finn.

He must have seen something in her eyes that made him stop the words that were going to come out of his mouth next because he got his car and pulled away from the curb leaving Rachel standing in the middle of the road with fresh tears falling down her face.

She wasn't sure how many minutes passed with her not moving but somehow she ended up sitting on the edge of curb again, just like she was before when she was waiting for Finn, except now she wasn't sure what she was waiting for next. Rachel felt a warm jacket wrap around her shoulders and she looked to the left to see Kurt sit down beside her and hold an umbrella over their heads. She hadn't even noticed it had started to rain. Then she did something she never thought she would do, she leaned over into Kurt's arms and let her tears take over. She cried into this shoulder for what seemed like hours until he finally broke the silence.

"Rach? Honey look at me."

She looked up tears still in her eyes. This is what was so great about glee club. She had started off the year with no friends but now they were coming out of the woodworks just when she needed them most. She never expected to be crying on Kurt Hummel's shoulder but she felt completely comfortable with him. Kurt took her gaze as permission to continue.

"Are you okay? Why don't you come inside and get warm."

"No thanks." It didn't even sound like her voice. Whoever's it was sounded to broken and defeated. Two words that had never been used in a sentence to describe Rachel Berry before.

"What happened?"

"Quinn..." The minute she said her voice the tears took over again and Kurt took her back into his tiny arms.

"It's okay, it's okay."

"No its not, I said some things that I can't take back Kurt. I didn't mean any of them it was just in the heat of the moment."

"She'll understand Rachel, you girls are best friends. She'll forgive you."

"She won't. You didn't see her face. I love her Kurt and now she gone."

"She loves you too."

"Yeah, she did before what happened. She had to she was my best friend."

"Right. And is that the reason you love her? Just because she's your best friend?"

"No...I love her because she's the sweetest person you will ever meet, once you get past her tough exterior and she's always there for you when you need someone to talk to. She's funny, mega-talented, and beautiful even though some days she will fight you tooth and nail saying she is none of those things. I love her despite her stubbornness and compulsive need to always make me smile even when I really don't want to. "She couldn't handle keeping this in anymore. She had to tell someone and Kurt had been so supportive she decided to trust him with something she hadn't even been able to trust herself with. "I love her Kurt...I'm in love with her." She collapsed her face into her hands and rubbed at her eyes which were once again stinging with fresh tears.

"I know Rach, I know."

"How could you possibly know what took me up till right now to realize?"

"Because its written all over both of your faces and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one tonight who saw something real in that kiss. It wasn't because of bet was it?"

"No, Jesse said I could just walk away but I couldn't walk away from her and yet here I am alone...wait both of our faces?"

"Oh please Rachel, you're telling me you couldn't see she's in love with you too?"

"No she's not. She wanted Finn."

"Honey, she just told Mercedes that because she didn't know how to say she actually wanted you. You seriously think she has been acting this way just because you're best friends? Do you see her act that way with anyone else?"

"I don't know Kurt."

"Well go find out! I bet she's still inside. Let's go find her."

Kurt stood up and grabbed Rachel's hand and began pulling her back to Puck's house.

/

Quinn had gone back to Puck's after her confrontation with Rachel expecting Rachel to chase after her. She knew it was dumb but she had some obsession with Romantic Comedies that wouldn't let her think otherwise. She knew deep down that Rachel was probably off right now having sex with Finn in his stupidly small twin bed with his toy story sheets. God it pissed her off so much, so she poured herself another drink to help dull that small pain in her chest that was caused by the hole that was created every time Rachel and her were apart. And she kept pouring until she could barely even see straight. She decided it was time for her to go home. Even though she had no ride, she didn't mind walking since nowhere in Lima was farther than fifteen minutes from her house. So she grabbed her drink and started to walk to front door until she realized she didn't really want to see anyone she knew right now. So she opted for the backdoor instead. She walked thought Puck's backyard and into the alley way which would connect her to the main street. As she walked home she couldn't get Rachel's words out of her head. _I can't always be with you _stuck out the most since that's all Quinn wanted was to be with Rachel forever. When she arrived home she took off her wet clothes and crawled into bed hoping her mom didn't hear her sobs from the other room.

/

Rachel and Kurt entered the house to find things had settled down a fair bit since the last time they were in the living room. It was close to 2:30 and most people had gone home for bed and to prepare to nurse their hangovers the next day. They searched the whole house only to come up empty handed. Quinn was gone.

"Shit. She left." Rachel told Kurt.

"I think so. Maybe she went back home?"

"Probably, she likes to curl up in bed when she's had a bad day."

"Well, I'll walk you there if you want."

"No its okay Kurt, I don't think Mrs. Fabray would like me showing up at close to 3 in the morning to tell her daughter that I love her."

"Good point. Well at least let me drive you home?"

"Thanks Kurt, I would appreciate that."

They said their goodbyes to the rest of the Glee club and got into Kurt's car. The ride to Rachel's house was silent but neither of them felt uncomfortable in it. Kurt spoke when he pulled into Rachel's driveway.

"You'll get her back Rachel. I know it."

"Thanks Kurt. I'll let you know how it goes in the morning."

He pulled out of the driveway and left Rachel alone once again. She entered the house and started up the stairs to her room until she was greeted by one of her dads at the top of the stairs. Shit. She wasn't supposed to be here. She had told them she was having a sleepover at Quinn's. Her parents weren't big on teenage partying and judging from how she thought she looked they could tell she hadn't been up late at Quinn's watching musicals.

"What are you doing home?" Justin asked.

"I had a fight with Quinn and couldn't spend the night anymore."

"Rachel. You smell like you have being sitting in a tub of vodka for the past 5 hours...don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying about the fight with Quinn. It did happen."

"Okay well where were you before this fight took place?"

There was a short pause where Rachel tried to find another lie to tell her Dad but finally just gave in and told him the truth.

"Pucks, for an end to summer party."

"Okay well thank you for being honest. You can go to bed now. I know tomorrow morning will be punishment enough but just so I don't get worst dad of the year award, you're grounded for the rest of the weekend."

"What! Dad these are my last days of summer vacation!"

"You know the rules Rachel, no drinking until you are 18. Plus it's bad for your vocal chords. For someone who claims to be so focused on your career you sure don't seem it tonight. No cell phone, no computer and no leaving the house until you leave for school on Monday morning. Now go to bed."

"Fine."

Rachel turned to go to her room and shut the door a little louder than she meant too. How was she going to apologize to Quinn when she had no way of contacting her until Monday? Or what if Monday was too late?


	9. Chapter 9

So I have lacrosse playoffs this weekend so I havent been able to write any new chapters, luckily I'm always ahead by a few. Anywho I'm only half way done Chapter 10 and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write anything tonight or tomorrow. So the next update will probably be Monday unless my team wins tonight and then we win the series and I'll have some free time. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Review!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9**

**SATURDAY**

**RACHEL'S BEDROOM/QUINN'S HOUSE**

Rachel's dad was right, when she woke up in the morning the hangover she had was definitely the worst punishment she could have got, that was until she started to recall the events that took place the night before. In her peaceful sleep in dreamland she had forgot about the horrible fight she had with Quinn and then the one she had with Finn. Granted Finn's was deserved but that still didn't help with the fact she had lost her boyfriend and best friend in one night. She honestly wasn't sure what she wouldn't have done if it wasn't for Kurt, she probably would still be on Pucks curb soaked from the early morning rain. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room. Great her dads had already removed her computer and cell phone; she was hoping she could call Quinn before they took them away. Well now what? She could only hope that Quinn would choose to come here and that her dads would actually let her in past the front door, but she doubted that was going to happen. She never meant any of the words she had said to Quinn the night before. She was scared of the feelings she had for her that were starting to take over but now she realized she over reacted. She had been so scared of what people would think if they had known she had kissed Quinn by choice and not because of bet. Why was she suddenly concerned with what people thought of her? She never was before.

She realized now that there were a lot worse people she could be in love with than Quinn Fabray. It shouldn't matter about what sex the person is, just what kind of person they are and how they make you feel and Quinn made Rachel feel amazing. She was honest with Rachel even when other people were terrified to be. Rachel had grown so much as a person over these past months and it was all thanks to Quinn but now she was gone and Rachel wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. She lay back on her pillow and decided she would spend the next two days wallowing in her own sadness, until she heard a knock on her door.

"Rachel?" It was her dad, Justin.

"Yeah?" Her voice sounded horse from all the crying she had done the night before.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He slowly opened the door and found her lying face down in her pillows.

"Rachel, its 2pm we think you should get up now."

"Why? I'm grounded there's no point."

"Well, you couldn't have really expected to come home drunk and not be punished at all did you?"

"Yeah I actually did Dad! You guys don't treat me as a normal teenager! Normal teenagers come home drunk, they go to parties and they sleep in late on the weekends. You think I should already be this grown up version of myself that you and daddy have created in your head but I'm just a sixteen year old girl and there are a lot of things I haven't even experienced yet."

"Rachel..."

She had never spoken to either of her parents like that before and it was clear it shocked him a little bit.

"Can you just go dad? I want to be alone."

"Sure." He turned and walked to the door and stopped before closing it to turn back to her. "You and Quinn will work this out, honey, you always do."

She hadn't even said anything about Quinn but it was clear her parents were more perceptive than she thought. After he closed the door she responded.

"I don't know about that this time Dad."

She crawled back into bed and let a fresh wave of tears take over as she cried into her pillow.

/

Quinn awoke the next morning with the biggest hangover she had ever experienced. She got up and looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize the girl staring back at her. Her blonde hair was matted down to her head from walking home in the rain and her makeup was smudged all over her face from falling asleep crying with it on. She looked horrible. Not to mention she had huge bags under her eyes from not sleeping to well the night before. She kept waking up from replaying her fight with Rachel in her head. She couldn't get the image of how hurt Rachel looked when she told her about Finn and how she had turned her back on her instead of staying to make sure she was okay. She was pretty sure if the best friend judge was there last night he would have revoked her title. Still despite her feeling horrible about walking away she was still hurt by Rachel's words. She had to fix this but then she realized that this time it wasn't all her fault entirely and Rachel was just as much to blame as she was. Besides they both had been drunk out of their minds which probably didn't help the situation. She checked her phone to see if Rachel had called to apologize but all she had were a few drunken texts from Puck asking her where she was and a worried one from Kurt telling her to call him right away once she read this. Rachel hadn't called. Rachel hadn't texted. She had made no attempt to contact her whatsoever.

She decided judging by her appearance she should have a shower before she made her way downstairs to take some Advil and then call Kurt. He had sent the text at 3am so she was sure waiting a few more minutes would kill him. She needed to clean up, not only for herself but she also had no desire to give her mom a heart attack from her appearance, even though really, let's face it she already had gotten pregnant so what could really be worse right? Oh yeah how about being in love with a girl. But she would cross that bridge when she had to.

When she exited the shower she picked up her phone to call Kurt and saw she already had two missed calls from him. Apparently the extra half an hour did make a difference so she dialled his number before he wasted anymore of his minutes in failed attempts to call her.

"Quinn thank god! Where have you been?" Kurt answered.

"Kurt calm down I'm at home. Nursing one hell of a hangover so if you could stop shouting that would be great."

"Oh, right sorry."

"What's with the urgent text?"

"I was worried. I went back to the party after dropping Rachel off to see if you turned up but you weren't there and Puck was mumbling something about seeing you walking through the ally. I thought you had been kidnapped or killed. I knew you had been drinking and wasn't sure about what kind of shape you were in. I was freaking out. I was almost tempted to show up on your doorstep to check on you but wasn't sure how that would go over."

"You drove Rachel home?"

"Figures that's the only thing you hear in that entire speech. You two are pathetic. Yes I drove Rachel home after we searched the house for you."

"So she didn't go home with Finn?"

"No, I found her outside in the rain crying after he left her there and she just wanted to see you but we couldn't find you."

"She was outside? Alone? Crying?" Guilt spread through her after hearing Kurt's words. She knew she should have been there for her.

"Duh Quinn try and keep up. You think she just went back to partying after your fight?"

"No...I don't know...She said some things and I thought she maybe still left with Finn."

"Well from what she told me you both said some things you regret and she wanted to talk to you after but you were gone. She broke up with Finn, Quinn. She wanted to apologize and judging from the state she was in last night when I dropped her off makes me think she still has something she needs to say to you."

"Well she has a funny way of showing it. She hasn't called or texted."

"Well have you called her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that fight wasn't my fault! Why should I always be the one apologizing?"

"Because when you love someone it doesn't matter whose fault it was, it just matters that it gets fixed. Call her Quinn. Tell her how you feel. I think you'll be surprised at what she has to say back. I'll talk to you later."

Kurt hung up the phone before she had a chance to answer or come up with a reason not to call Rachel. It was true, she knew once they fixed this it wouldn't matter who apologized first it would just matter that they were back to normal. So she picked up her phone and dialled Rachel's cell. It went straight to voice mail so she left a message.

"Hey Rach. It's me, I'm really sorry about how last night ended up. Call me back okay?"

An hour later Rachel still hadn't called back. Maybe she was madder than Quinn thought. So she tried calling again. Of course there was no answer so she left another message.

"Rachel. Call me."

For the rest of the day she lost count of how many times she tried calling her only to be greeted by Rachel's voicemail but she kept leaving messages anyway hoping that Rachel would see it as cute and not desperate.

Finally it was past 9pm and Quinn was just worried. Kurt had said he had dropped her off but maybe she never went inside. So she decided to call Rachel's house phone.

"Hello?" Trevor, Rachel's other dad answered.

"Hi Mr. Berry, I was wondering if Rachel was around."

"She is but she hasn't come out of her room all day. Justin grounded her after last night's late homecoming."

Ah, so that's where she was. Not dead or ignoring her but grounded. Crap that was Quinn's fault too. Rachel was supposed to spend the night at her house but after their fight she had forgotten she had promised her that.

"We had a pretty bad fight last night, I just...I wanted to make sure she is okay."

"Well she's home safe. I don't know if I say she great. She hasn't moved all day. She even missed her favourite dinner. I'm sure you girls will work it out though."

"Is there any chance you could let me talk to her?"

"I'm sorry Quinn but you know Justin he doesn't let up on his punishments that easy...but...I will tell you one thing, we usually go to bed around 10pm."

"What? Why would that matter?"

He hung up before answering her question, what was with people hanging up before saying goodbye today? So she sat staring at the blank cell phone screen until she realized what he was trying to do. Rachel's room was located on the second level of their house but was on the opposite side as her parents. It had an attached balcony which a tree over hanged. A tree she had climbed before to test her own theory that Rachel should lock her balcony door because someone could easily break in if she left it open. Rachel had said that the tiny tree wouldn't hold someone's weight to enable them to sneak in to her room. So Quinn had climbed it to prove her wrong and she won the bet. The location of her room made it perfect for sneaking out of, not that Rachel had ever took advantage of that but it also was perfect for sneaking in. So that was Quinn's plan wait till after Rachel's dads had gone to sleep and then sneak over to see her.

/

Rachel could hardly wait till her parents went to bed. She thought she should be nominated for an Oscar the way she had convinced them she was really okay. They had come back every hour after Justin and Rachel's talk in the afternoon to make sure she was okay. And every time she had been in the exact same position face down in her bed trying to figure out a plan to talk to Quinn. So when it reached 9pm and Justin came to talk to her she lied and told him she was feeling much better and that she would just talk to Quinn on Monday. He was proud she finally decided to be mature and accept her punishment with maturity and said he would see her in the morning. She agreed and plastered on her best fake "I'm so happy" smile. Once he left she got up and got changed and sat beside her door pretending to read but was really waiting until her parents light shut off in their room and she could sneak out her bedroom balcony to see Quinn. She had never even thought of sneaking out until Quinn had shown her how to climb the tree adjacent to her balcony but now she was glad she had because it was going to come in handy tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to starophie and angelic tourniquet for the goodluck wishes. We have one more game today and then we will see if we made it or not. Anyways this chapter took a while to write cause I'm not a fan of making things too sappy so hopefully everyone enjoys it!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

**RACHEL'S BACKYARD/RACHEL'S ROOM**

Rachel watched the clock; her parents light had been off for half an hour. That should mean they were asleep right? She walked to her bedroom door and closed it as quietly as she could. She had changed into all black, trying to be as stealth in a Rachel Berry fashion and slid open her balcony door. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and walked over to edge of the balcony where the tree was easiest to climb and started to descend. When she reached the bottom she felt somebody watching her.

"Well thank god you didn't fall. I really didn't have the energy to run to catch you."

Rachel would know that voice anywhere. She made a mental note she was quite happy she didn't have to walk all the way to Quinn's house because she was standing right behind her leaning casually on the side of the house.

"Quinn!" Rachel went to go run to hug her but stopped half way. Just because this day apart had been hell for Rachel didn't mean it was the same on Quinn's end. "What are you doing here?" She asked instead, wrapping her arms around herself awkwardly.

"I came to see you. I started to climb the tree when I heard your balcony door open so I jumped down and hid just in case it was your dads checking to make sure I hadn't come to break you out. But then I heard someone up in the tree and I saw it was you so I decided to wait here in case I scared you so bad you fell out...By the way why do you look like you're going to rob a bank?"

"I was sneaking out to come see you to apologize for last night."

"Hmm, that's odd."

"Why?"

"Well I didn't realize that required a cat suit." Quinn joked.

"Shut up Quinn." Rachel said with a laugh. "Why are you even here?"

"I told you I came to see you...to apologize. Now are you going to come give me hug or just stand there?"

Rachel closed the distance between her and the Blonde and wrapped her arms around her neck. She loved the way Quinn was just the right height that her head fit perfectly in the crook of Quinn's neck.

"I'm so sorry Quinn."

"Sh, I'm the one that's supposed to be apologizing remember?"

"No, I never should have said the things I did to you. I didn't mean any of them."

"I know. It's okay. We were both drunk."

"Do you want to come inside? I'm getting cold standing out here."

"Sure."

Reality was it wasn't cold at all. It was summer and even though it was night it was still warm enough that Quinn was only wearing jeans and a tank top but she released Rachel from the hug anyway so they could climb the tree to Rachel's room. Once they were inside they laid on Rachel's bed, both on their sides so they faced each other.

"I'm sorry about you and Finn, Rach. I didn't mean to ruin everything like that."

"Oh please, don't be. I'm glad you told me the truth. I would have regretted my decision to sleep with him the minute it was over with anyways, you just saved me the trouble."

"Because he was lying?"

"No, because he wasn't the person I wanted to be with..." Rachel admitted in a small voice, blushing a little bit.

"Oh." Quinn wondered what other competition she had now that Finn was out of the picture, until she realized Rachel was staring at her like she was waiting for her to clue into something. Was Rachel saying what she thought she was? "So this other person...what are they like?" Quinn teased, testing the waters.

"Um, well I just found out that apparently they are very dense but besides that their perfect. Beautiful, funny, creative. Everything I could have ever wanted."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They laid there staring at each other not quite sure what to do next.

"So that kiss...Jesse told me it wasn't because of the bet...is that true?" Quinn asked shyly.

"Yeah it's true; it wasn't because of the bet. It was because I wanted to. Jesse told me I could just walk away but I couldn't. I couldn't walk away from you Quinn, for god sakes I've been trying to since I met you but something just keeps pulling me right back."

More silence followed. Why was this so awkward? They had lain in this exact position a million times before. Quinn realized it was the tension now that was making it awkward. Both of them wanting to make a move but not sure how to go about it. Quinn just kept staring at Rachel wanting to kiss her but how do to it? Just go for it or wait till the end of the night? She was trying to think of what to say next when it seemed Rachel read her mind.

"So Quinn."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to kiss me or just think about it all night?"

"Umm..."

"Oh my god just come here."

Rachel leaned in closing the gap between them until Quinn met her half way. She brushed her lips gently against Quinn's feeling the spark crackle between them. When their lips touched it was ten times better than the Karaoke kiss. For one Quinn was sober this time but she was also prepared and not caught off guard. This kiss was just theirs to share since there wasn't a crowd of people watching them which made it so much more enjoyable. Quinn broke the kiss before it had a chance to become too deep, for the fear she would never come up for air and not get a chance to say what she had come here to say in the first place. She pulled back and looked Rachel in the eyes which she noted were filled with lust, no not lust, love.

"Rachel the other reason I came here tonight was because I wanted to tell you something. Something I've being wanting to say for a while now but never had the courage to say. I want to be with you Rachel...I...love you."

"I love you too."

Quinn reconnected the kiss and felt Rachel smile against her mouth; this time Rachel made sure she wouldn't be able to interrupt it. She rolled over so now was on top of Quinn to pin her to the bed. Rachel deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into Quinn's mouth and by the sound of Quinn's moan she was definitely enjoying the position she was in. And my god was she. She could feel the weight of Rachel's body on top of her which seemed to press into hers in all the right places and it was driving her over the edge. She slid her hands under Rachel's t-shirt so her hands rested on her hips and could feel Rachel shutter under her touch. She couldn't get enough of the Brunette as their kiss got more and more desperate until Rachel broke the kiss and moved to Quinn's neck. Leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw line to her collarbone. She felt Rachel slide her hand down until it was cupping Quinn's breast. Massaging it gently.

"Rachel." Quinn moaned.

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel said between kisses.

"I think...I think...maybe we should stop." Quinn managed to get out between her shaky breaths.

Quinn was certain that wasn't the answer she was expecting when Rachel's head snapped up from Quinn's neck where Quinn was sure she had just left a mark. Rachel planted her hands on either side of Quinn's head so she could hold herself up over the Blonde.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I really_ really_ want this, believe me but I'm kind of freaking out that your Dads might walk in at any minute."

"So? Who cares? What is this really about Quinn?"

"Nothing, it's just making me nervous."

"Quinn, I can feel your heartbeat and it's going about a million miles per hour. Stop freaking out and just tell me what you're thinking."

"Fine. Well technically if we do what I'm really hoping this extremely hot make out session is going to lead to, then it would be your first time and my first time in a really _really _long time. I really think that our first time together should maybe be somewhere more special. Or you know somewhere where we don't have to worry about keeping it quiet..."

"So basically you're worried that us having sex is going to lead you to being so loud you possibly couldn't restrain from screaming my name and waking my dads up?" Rachel asked bluntly.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Ha-ha okay...fair enough I guess. I really don't want to be grounded any longer than I already am anyways...who knows how many days getting caught in the act would add to my sentence."

"When are you free from this horrible prison of Broadway memorabilia anyways?"

"Oh sh. You are _so_ not in the position to mock my decorating choices if you ever plan on getting any."

"Touché Rachel Berry, touché."

"But I'm not allowed out of the house until Monday for school."

The mentioning of school put a damper on both of the girl's moods. School. Quinn hadn't really thought about it much this summer. What would Monday be like now that she and Rachel were finally honest with each other? They left hating each other and now we're going to come back as a couple. Were they even a couple?

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The awkward silence now filled the room again and Rachel rolled off of Quinn back to the opposite side of the bed. Now that Quinn was no longer pregnant she had told her many times that she planned on rejoining the Cheerios, which would most likely restore her thrown on top of the school's hierarchy. What would that mean for Rachel? She was still at the bottom of the social ladder and kept thinking back to the way her and Quinn were before this summer. Quinn was embarrassed to be seen with her let alone be talking to her. How would they ever be able to function as a couple when they were on such opposite sides of the social food chain?

"Rach. What's on your mind?" Quinn reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Rachel's ear that had fallen out during their hot and heavy make out session. Rachel felt herself calm at the touch and press her cheek into Quinn's palm placing a gentile kiss there.

"I'm just wondering if I should be savouring this moment."

"What? Why?"

"What's Monday going to be like Quinn?"

"I don't know Rachel."

Rachel felt herself sadden even more after hearing Quinn's words until Quinn spoke up again.

"But I do know one thing." Quinn said while taking Rachel's hand in hers.

"What's that?"

"We'll go through it together. At the end of the day you're still my best friend and that's not going to change just because we are back in school and if we are together it won't matter if I'm wearing my Cheerios' uniform or not I'll be there for you."

"If we are together?"

"Well...I wasn't exactly sure where we stand now."

"I want to be with you Quinn, I've spent god knows how long ignoring these feelings I don't really want to waste another moment without you in my life...romantically. However I know school is going to put a lot of pressures on us and I don't want you to feel like we have to jump into something right away. I also know that Glee club will be super awkward with Finn when he finds out I started dating his ex-girlfriend."

"I don't really care what pressures school is going to put on us but as for the Finn thing I agree. I'm not really sure how that would affect the club since you broke up like less than 24 hours ago; he might still be a little bitter."

"Maybe for Finn's benefit we should hold off on the PDA while at school until we ease him into it."

"I agree. As much as I don't really give a crap what Finn thinks, I somehow think finding out 'the girl you just broke up with is now dating your ex-girlfriend who you thought was carrying your baby but actually got pregnant from your best friend' would maybe suck a little bit ha-ha."

"This isn't funny Quinn. I'm scared."

Rachel heard her voice tremble when she realized just how scared she actually was. Yes, she had gotten the girl she had been wanting forever but now she had to deal with the responsibility that came with that. She had to tell her parents that she and Quinn were together along with eventually the whole school finding out that she was dating the ex-Cheerio captain slash leader of the celibacy club. She didn't even want to think about the torture she would go through once the school found out. Just look at what Kurt went through on a daily basis just because of his sexuality. Rachel felt Quinn reach over and pull her into a hug. Once she was in the Blondes arms she felt herself immediately relax. This would all be fine if she had Quinn by her side. She felt Quinn bury her face in her hair before murmuring back,

"I am too Rach."

When a few moments past with Quinn hearing no response she looked down to see Rachel had fallen asleep in her arms. It made sense really it was past two in the morning and neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before. She didn't know whether she should leave or stay but before Quinn could make a decision she drifted off to sleep holding the girl that made her feel that everything was going to be alright.


	11. Chapter 11

Took longer for me to update than usual but I just couldn't get the chapter the way I wanted it but here it is three days later complete. It's the longest chapter yet so hopefully that makes up for the lack of update yesterday.

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 11**

**SUNDAY **

**RACHELS ROOM**

Rachel awoke in the morning feeling better than ever and her mood improved even more when she rolled over and saw Quinn fast asleep on the right side of the bed. She looked so beautiful and peaceful that Rachel had no desire to move her. So instead she got up and washed her face, brushed her teeth and changed out of her all black attire from the night before. She was so blissfully happy that nothing could damper her mood, even though there was something that her brain kept tugging at her to remember. It was just as she was exiting the bathroom that she heard the knock on her door.

"Shit." Rachel mumbled.

She had forgotten that she was still grounded and she was not allowed any visitors especially any overnight visitors who were still asleep in her bed.

"Rachel are you up?" Justin, one of Rachel's two dads, asked.

"Um...Yeah." How the hell was she going to get Quinn out of here without him noticing?

"Can I come in?"

"Can you wait one second, I'm just changing."

"Sure, I'll come back in a few."

"Thanks."

Rachel walked over to the bed and kneeled down by the side Quinn was sleeping on. She wanted to admire once more how peaceful Quinn looked before she had to kick her out. She stretched to place a chaste kiss on Quinn lips and felt her stir from the touch.

"Quinn, you need to get up."

"Hmmm. Rachel?" Quinn's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw who was in front of her.

"Yeah, babe seriously we need to hide you."

Quinn started to become more alert when she took in her surroundings.

"That was honestly the best sleep of my life. I think I need to thank you for it." Quinn pulled Rachel on to the bed beside her and moved her lips to hers. Rachel became quickly intoxicated by Quinn's taste and totally forgot she needed to be getting Quinn to leave, not being pulled in closer and closer. It wasn't Rachel's fault she was so easily lost in the Blonde, she hadn't exactly gotten used to actually being able to kiss Quinn freely and not just in her dreams. They had only just been honest with each other for what 8 hours? She sincerely hoped that she never would get used to kissing Quinn because the feeling she got from it was amazing. Just as the kiss started to heat up there was another knock at the door.

"Shit. Quinn stop." Quinn had now moved from Rachel's lips and was kissing any other part of Rachel's skin that was accessible to her. "One minute!" Rachel yelled at the door. "Quinn we need to hide you."

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot I should not be here right now." Quinn answered when she pulled herself away from where she had being leaving a mark on Rachel's collarbone to repay her for the one she had left on her neck the night before and searched the room frantically for some place to hide.

"Rachel how long does it take you to get dressed? It's been ten minutes since I came here the first time." Justin asked through the wooden door.

"Sorry Dad...I...got distracted." Rachel opened her closet door and gestured for Quinn to go in.

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked.

"Just for a minute I need to get rid of him." Rachel replied in a whisper.

"You're asking me to hide in the closet? Am I the only one who finds this funny?"

"Quinn!"

Just then her bedroom door opened and Quinn sprinted into the closet letting Rachel shut the doors behind her.

"Hey Rachel. Nice to see you are feeling better today." Justin greeted eyes looking around the room for what could have been so distracting to his daughter.

"You have no idea Dad." She heard a muffled laugh from the closet and tried to cover it by having a fake cough attack.

"Is there somebody in here with you?"

"What? No? Why would you say that?"

"I thought I heard voices before I opened the door."

"Nope. Just me. Maybe I was talking to myself?"

"Honey, you're acting strange."

"No, I'm just happy today that's all."

"So you're not going to try and dig a tunnel under the house so you can go apologize to Quinn?"

"I really don't think that would be necessary Dad." Again another muffled laugh was covered by Rachel's fake cough.

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"I think I'm going to go have a shower, can we continue this conversation at lunch in a while?"

"Sure Hun but you're Dad talked to me last night and I just wanted to ask you something. You don't have to feel embarrassed to be honest with me either when you answer. I know I was pretty harsh on Friday but I just was worried about you. I'm not used to seeing you as such a mess, no offense but most of the time you are very put together. It just scared me seeing you so down and you and Quinn have had fights before and you still were never that out of it. Yesterday was very hard for me to watch Rachel. You seemed so defeated, like you were just a shell of where my daughter used to be. I know you and her have gotten very close lately and then your Dad mentioned something to me and well he suggested we wait until you were ready to tell us but I wanted to make sure you knew it was okay to talk about."

"Dad? If you are talking about what I think you are talking about can we just save it for later, please?"

Rachel had a feeling he was going to ask her about liking Quinn and that wasn't really a conversation she wanted to have while Quinn was in the room. She didn't want Quinn to know just how a big of a mess she was yesterday. Plus this was just embarrassing.

"Rachel, do you have feelings for Quinn?"

"Dad! This is embarrassing!"

"Why? It's just me; she'll never know this conversation took place."

"Dad, I'll just talk about it later with you okay?"

"Rachel, you don't have to be scared to tell me. Just tell me the truth."

"Ugh, fine. Yes. I do." She admitted.

"And that's why you broke up with Finn?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Well just so you know I support you in every choice you make. We love you no matter what. Quinn is a lovely girl and if she doesn't see what an amazing catch you are then she's blind."

"Thanks Dad." Rachel replied while letting herself be pulled into a hug by her father. She then felt another set of arms wrap around her. It was her other Dad Trevor.

"See! I knew it Justin!"

"Trevor you told me you wait until I talked to her."

"I did, well I listened from the outside of the door and once I saw we were in the clear I let myself in."

"Okay well how about we let our daughter get ready for her day."

"Sure. Just give me one second with her okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you two downstairs."

Trevor then turned to Rachel and looked at her with a gleam in his eye.

"Dad why are you staring at me like that?" Rachel asked worried.

"You know she likes you too, right?"

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, she called here yesterday worried about you because you weren't answering her phone calls or texts. So I gave her some information that maybe would help her get past your Dad and judging by the hickey on your neck, it worked."

"Dad!" Rachel said while covering her neck. She was going to kill Quinn.

"It's okay I won't tell your Dad but now that you two have worked everything out, just cool it until Monday okay? Serve the rest of your sentence without complaint so we can all get on with our lives."

Okay, good he didn't think Quinn was still here.

"Sure Dad, I promise."

"Thanks sweetie." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then walked out her room closing the door.

Rachel sat on her bed for a few moments before opening the closet door to find Quinn sitting on the floor.

"About time. I was starting to feel claustrophobic."

"Quinn, it's a walk in closet and that didn't last more than five minutes."

"Okay, you're right maybe I just missed you?"

"That's a better answer, slightly pathetic but better."

"Oh be quiet Rach, you know you missed me too." Quinn grabbed Rachel by her waist and pulled her into a kiss. It was quick but she just loved how she could actually do that now and not have to fear about rejection.

"I don't want you to go yet." Rachel replied while pulling Quinn to sit on her bed, across from each other.

"Who says I have to leave?"

"Well isn't your mom going to be wondering where you are?"

"I'll just call her and let her know I'm here, she won't care." Quinn answered while moving to lie on her back.

"What about my Dads?" Rachel copied Quinn except stayed on her side

"I'll just hide again. I have no desire to leave Rachel."

"Good. So what about these voice mails and text messages that had you all cute and worried?"

"Yeah...you're going to have like ten voice mails and twenty text messages with me apologising on them. So sorry in advance."

Rachel moved closer to Quinn and snuggled up to her side. Placing a quick kiss on her cheek and wrapping her arm around her waist.

"I'm so sorry Quinn."

"For what?" Quinn replied while wrapping her arms around the tiny girl beside her.

"I still feel bad about that night, actually I feel bad about everything in these past months."

"Why?"

"Because we could have avoided everything we went through if I had just been honest with you from the beginning. From that night I visited you in the hospital I already had an idea that I was attracted to you and I thought it would go away but it just grew stronger as we became better friends. I used Finn to replace you for some kind of physical relationship and I used you as a replacement for him in an emotional relationship when all I really wanted was everything with you."

Quinn could sense Rachel was starting to get emotional and the need to make her feel better immediately took over, although hearing those things were hard on her feelings, Quinn knew that the past no longer mattered as long as they were together now.

"Seriously Rachel it's okay. I wasn't honest with my feelings for you either. I used Finn too to convince to everyone else that I wasn't interested in you. We were both wrong, let's just move on and focus on the good things. I don't care about things we have said in the past or the things we have done. Lets just focus on our future, which will hopefully be together."

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too Rach." Quinn leaned down and placed a kiss on Rachel's forehead.

"I hate to do this but I better go make an appearance downstairs to get some lunch before they come looking for me again." Rachel went to get up but Quinn pulled her back down beside her.

"Ugh but lying here is so nice."

"You have to call your Mom anyways, I promise I'll be right back and I'll bring us lunch. Don't even lie, you know you're hungry."

"Fine but hurry back."

"I will."

Rachel got up from the bed and went downstairs to make some lunch and convince her Dads she really was fine. She grabbed a sweatshirt on her way out to cover the hickey on her collarbone since she had no desire to try and explain that one to her Dad Justin who was still in the dark about Quinn sneaking in to see her.

Once Rachel left Quinn picked up her phone and saw that she had a few missed calls from home and a few from Kurt clearly wanting to see what the outcome of her and Rachel's conversation was. She called home first and explained to her Mom that she spent the night at Rachel's and would be home later tonight, her Mom said that was fine and told her not to be too late because it was a school night. She agreed and then called Kurt he picked up on the first ring.

"Quinn? I said call right after you left Rachel's not the next day!"

"I haven't actually left yet ...so technically I didn't break any promises."

"You haven't left? As in you spent the night?"

"Um...Yeah."

"NO EFFING WAY. QUINN FABRAY!"

"Kurt, nothing happened. We just talked..."

"Oh bullshit Quinn."

"I'm serious Kurt, we are taking things slow. You're forgetting she just got out of a relationship."

"Please tell me you at least kissed her."

"Well...yeah we did."

"God damn, I just can't believe it! That is so hot!"

"Kurt, be mature."

"Okay, I'm going to try and go wrap my head around the fact that you and Rachel are now a couple and let you go back to whatever you two are up to, which I'm pretty sure I don't want to know anyways."

"Thanks Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and can we keep this between us? Me and Rachel aren't quite ready for the whole school to know."

"Sure, I understand Quinn. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Quinn hung up her cell phone and sat back down on Rachel's bed. She looked around the room while waiting for Rachel to come back and looked at the pictures that hung on Rachel's wall. She noted most of them were of herself and Rachel and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. In every picture they looked so happy and Quinn loved the way the mirrored the way she felt now.

"I'm back. Did you call your Mom?" Rachel asked when she came into the room carrying one plate full of sandwiches, a bag of chips and two cans of coke.

"Yes I did and Kurt." Quinn replied while walking over to help carry some of the things that were currently spilling out of Rachel's arms.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, he wanted to know how things went, don't be mad but I told him about my feelings about you a few days ago."

"It's okay, so did I."

"Really?" Quinn asked while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, at the party when he found me outside it all just kind of came spilling out."

"Same, well before the party, he came over to help me pick an outfit."

"Kurt helped you pick that out? You should let him dress you more often." Rachel flirted.

"Hey! What's wrong with the way I usually dress?"

"Oh nothing just I literally could not take my eyes off you that entire party. You're lucky all I did was kiss you in front of all those people because my mind was definitely on other things that just that."

"That was the point." Quinn laughed.

They ate the rest of their lunch talking and flirting throughout. When they were finished they lay down side by side and talked stopping every once in a while when one of their desires would become too strong and they would have to give into the temptation to kiss each other. When it got dark outside Quinn decided she should probably go.

"It's past nine, I should probably go." Quinn said interrupting the comfortable silence they were currently in.

"Why can't you just stay the night again?" Rachel pouted.

"I told my mom I would be home because it's a school night and don't make that face, you make it look like I'm leaving you forever."

"It feels like it."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for school okay?" Quinn swung her legs over the side of the bed and bent down to begin putting on her shoes. She felt a tiny set of arms wrap around her waist and Rachel's lips behind her ear.

"Just stay, please." Rachel whispered, placing a kiss just below Quinn's ear.

Quinn couldn't even remember her own name let alone how to tie her shoes when Rachel was that close. It was not fair at all. She turned around to face her and closed the space between them to give her girlfriend a kiss.

"Rachel, I promise I'll be here at eight tomorrow to pick you up. Then we can go out after school since you will be done your punishment. I seriously have to go though; I would hate to get grounded like you." Quinn joked.

"I know I just don't want you too. I like the Rachel and Quinn bubble we created today and I don't really want to have to go back to the normal world tomorrow morning."

"I don't either but it will be fine. We have each other right?"

"Right." Rachel leaned in and placed another kiss on Quinn's lips, this one a little more urgent than Quinn's a moment ago. "I'm really going to miss getting to do this whenever I feel like it tomorrow."

"No kidding." This time when Quinn got up she managed to pick up her shoes and go sit over in Rachel's desk chair so she was far enough from temptation to actually put them on. Once they were tied she walked back to the bed and placed a goodbye kiss on Rachel's forehead before saying goodbye.

"Alrighty, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up at eight okay?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, sounds good. I love you."

"Love you too."

Quinn opened Rachel's balcony door and directed a warning to Rachel to lock it once she left and climbed down the tree and started to walk towards her car that she had parked a few houses down last night. When she got home her bed felt cold and empty without Rachel beside her but she managed to fall asleep anyways knowing tomorrow morning she would be able to see her favourite Brunette again.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back! I know it's been a while since I update and that's because I re-wrote this chapter three times before posting it. Things are starting to heat up between Rachel and Quinn so I'm sure you will enjoy the ending of this chapter. =)

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**MONDAY**

**MCKINLEY HIGHSCHOOL**

When morning came Quinn had no problem getting out of bed to get ready for school. Usually she was very sluggish in the morning but the fact that she would soon be on her way to Rachel's made her more chipper than usual. She showered and got dressed, then bounced down the stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Her mother noticed and asked her what had put her in this mood, since Quinn was nowhere near ready to tell her mother she had fallen in love with her best friend she just mumbled something about being excited for Cheerio's tryouts as an excuse. Even though she wasn't even sure if she was going to try out for the team or not. But it worked and her mom dropped the subject and Quinn was out the front door.

She got in her car and began her drive to Rachel's trying to calm her heartbeat the entire way. It was beating out of control in anticipation to see Rachel in whatever way-too-short skirt she had picked to wear to school today. When she pulled up in front of the Berry's front lawn she sent a quick text to Rachel stating that she was there and then shut off her engine to wait. It didn't take long until Rachel was practically running to Quinn's car and took less than two minutes from the time she sent the text for Rachel to be sitting in the passenger's seat leaning over to press kisses to Quinn's jaw line and Rachel's hand daringly running up the inside of Quinn's thigh.

"Rach, we really have to get going and that feels so good but it's also making it really hard for me to start the car."

"Mmm, I can't help it if I missed the way you taste, Quinn." Rachel whispered in a raspy tone against Quinn's neck.

The feel of the Brunette's breath on her skin made Quinn's pulse race. Where the hell did Rachel learn to talk like that?

"Rachel." Quinn's voice had become barely a whisper and she wanted to badly to just give in to Rachel's temptations but she knew they had to get to school and hopefully that would be before the day was over. She clenched her thighs together to stop Rachel's hand from getting to its destination.

"Yes baby?" Rachel's lips had now made their way down to Quinn's collarbone and Quinn knew she was going to lose this battle quickly if she didn't come up with something to stop Rachel in her tracks.

"If you keep doing that any longer my resistance is going to wear thin and we may never get to school."

"Do you promise?" Rachel countered huskily; she was really making this difficult.

"Yes...but if that happens your perfect attendance record is going to have a permanent black mark on it..."

Okay, that did it. Rachel's head snapped up and her hands went back to her own lap folded neatly. She quickly put on her seat belt and then glanced at Quinn who was staring at her wide in shock that her threat had actually worked.

"Hurry up Quinn! We are going to be late and I will not have my perfect attendance record tarnished because you can't start your own car." There was the Rachel Quinn knew and loved but she still couldn't help but have trouble putting her key in the ignition when less than a minute ago she had been so aroused by the now innocent looking girl to her right.

"Okay, okay don't get your panties in a knot. It's not my fault someone decided to attack me in my own car." Quinn snapped out of her trance and started her engine and began to drive down the street.

"Well, I just wanted to take advantage before we get to school and I have to pretend we are just friends and to be fair I did have the whole night to dream about doing certain things with you so maybe I was a little overwhelmed when I saw you this morning. Today is going to suck."

"It's going to be _so_ hard. I can't promise I'll be able to hold myself back. Especially when I see you decided to wear the shortest skirt you own to sidetrack me." Quinn eyes wandered over to admire Rachel's legs that were oh-so-distracting while driving.

"How do you know this is the shortest skirt I own?"

"Did you forget I spent some time trapped in your closet yesterday?" Quinn replied with a wink. When she had seen the skirt hanging in Rachel's closet she could only imagine how much she wanted to see her in it so she could get her out of it as fast as possible, now seeing half of her fantasy come to life beside her she couldn't help but lick her lips when her mind went to dreaming about the other half.

"Perv."

Quinn smiled and moved her free hand to place it in Rachel's intertwining their fingers. Rachel beamed back at her and she knew she was possibly the luckiest person on the planet or at least she sure felt that way when Rachel smiled at her like that.

Luckily they both had the same homeroom so they wouldn't have to part once they got to school. After Glee had started Mr. Schuester had taken all the Glee kids into his homeroom class. He claimed it was to help with bonding and give them extra time together in case they needed extra practice or to discuss club related topics. It was there that they would be handed out their class schedules for the first semester. Quinn had secretly been hoping that they would have the exact same courses as well but she was pretty sure that was pushing her luck.

They pulled into the parking lot and Quinn turned off her car.

"This is going to be interesting hey?"

"Yeah, I wonder what things will be like."

"I'm going to go with the same. We better get going." Quinn opened her car door and started to get out when she felt Rachel's hand on her arm.

"One more thing before we go in there." Rachel said.

"What?"

Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn on the lips, pulling back slowly to hold on to the tingling feeling between them.

"There that's better."

"Mmm, well come on."

They exited the car and walked towards the school hand in hand until they reached the front steps. They reluctantly let go and made their way to Mr. Schuester's class room. The school hallways were still packed so Quinn knew they weren't late for class yet. She noted some people's curious stares at her and Rachel as they moved down the hallway side by side but Quinn just ignored them. When they walked in to the class room Quinn saw a few new faces which she assumed was New Directions' new recruits. She also noticed Finn's eyes immediately landed on Rachel, his face had determination written all over it and she knew that he was trying to come up with a way to win her back. She felt jealously rising up in her body even though she knew Rachel was with her now and not him.

They had barely made it to class on time so most of the seats were already taken up. Quinn made a mental note to get to school earlier from now on so she and Rachel could sit together. One of the vacant seats were next to Kurt near the back corner of the room and the other one was front row and center between some new girl and Puck. Quinn took the seat next to Kurt and watched as her girlfriend took the center seat.

"So I hope everyone's summer vacations were good and relaxing but I'd like to get right down to business if that's alright." Mr. Schuester began speaking and broke the silence that had filled the room. "First I'd like to introduced everyone to our new members. We have three new students joining the team and they are going to tell you a little bit about themselves. Victoria why don't you start." Mr. Schue gestured to the girl who was sitting by Rachel; she stood and walked to the front of the room.

"Hi, my name is Victoria Nelson and I just moved here from California, I'm actually a junior despite the fact that I look like I'm twelve. I was in choir at my old school but they never had a Glee club so I'm quite excited to be a part of something where I can express all my passions including dancing. I also play for the school's field lacrosse team. I have two Moms and I play the guitar and the piano."

Quinn couldn't help but compare the girl to Rachel. She was very pretty and talked in the same cartoonish voice Rachel did. They almost were the same person except Victoria seemed to have a better hold on her social skills. Victoria had light brown perfectly straight hair that was neatly trimmed to a length just above her shoulders. She had amazing grey eyes and perfect white teeth. The only thing that made her look not like a typical California girl was the huge bruises she had on her arms from lacrosse. Quinn watched as the girl stat back down beside her girlfriend. Rachel and Victoria immediately started up a conversation, probably about what show tune was her favourite or something. Quinn saw Rachel reach out to touch Victoria's arm clearly asking what the bruises were from but Quinn still felt a stab of jealously anyways. She didn't want Rachel touching anyone but her. Her thoughts about giving Victoria a few more bruises were interrupted when a boy she hadn't noticed started to make his way to the front of the class. She noted he dressed a lot like Kurt and her suspicions were confirmed when he opened his mouth to speak. He had the same high-pitched voice that Kurt did and shared in some of the same mannerisms. . He looked to be about Puck's height and he had sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She thought right away he must be gay but decided not to assume anything until he pointed it out himself, which he did and shocked most of them in the room.

"Hi, my name is Isaac Williams and I'm a freshman. Yes I'm gay so you all can stop guessing and just get on with it. I already know Santana and Brittany because I did Cheerios' summer camp with them and I'm now part of the squad. My favourite musical is Rent and I _love_ Kelly Clarkson."

"Thanks Isaac." Mr. Schue said as he watched the boy go back to his seat. He then motioned to the last new kid in the room to come up to the front.

"Hi, I'm Hunter and I'm a freshman." He looked way older than a freshman should and Quinn made a mental note that he was smoking hot. He had light brown was longer than Finn's but only by a little bit and his bangs fell into his eyes. When he brushed his hair out of his face Quinn noticed he had hazel eyes that cut through you like a knife. He had broad shoulders and was dressed in grey skinny jeans and a black American Apparel hoodie. He pretty much looked like he belonged in a Punk band. "I joined Glee club because my parents said it would look on my college applications..." He then went back to the far corner and sat down. Quinn could feel a little bit of sympathy towards him. Hunter looked like he had _no_ desire to be in Glee club and wanted nothing more than to get the hell out, Quinn remembered when she felt that way and found it hard to believe how much her life had changed in the past year. She knew by the end of the year Hunter would love Glee club and would end up growing so much as a person, it made her smile. Mr. Schue then handed out their class schedules and Quinn once again saw Rachel lean over to Victoria to compare their courses. What the hell one class together and they are already bffs? Finally Mr. Schue let them go and Quinn walked over to Rachel's side, her and Victoria were finishing up a conversation.

"Sure Vic, that sounds great!" Rachel replied to something Quinn hadn't heard.

"Alright I'll let you know then, talk to you later Rachel."

"Bye!"

Victoria stood from her chair and walked out of the room. Rachel then turned around to face Quinn and immediately went to step into her arms until she realized where they were and kept her distance.

"Hey Quinn."

"What was that about?" Quinn's question was packed with attitude as they both turned to walk to Rachel's locker from the class room.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked as they walked down the hallway together.

"You and_ Victoria."_ Quinn pronounced her name like some type of disease.

"Um, there is no 'Me and Victoria'. I was asking her about lacrosse and she invited me to come see one of her games. I thought we could go as a date."

"You know she won't like it when I show up. I'm pretty sure the invite was for one."

"Quinn she's just a friend." Rachel replied while opening her locker door. "You can't just assume every time I talk to a girl their automatically going to be gay and want to steal me from you. Plus I'm not going anywhere just calm down." She placed her hand on Quinn's arm immediately dulling the Blondes' jealously.

"You're right I'm sorry. I just didn't like the way she was ogling you." Quinn was pretty sure Victoria was anything but straight. The girl barely took her eyes off Rachel's exposed legs the entire time in class.

"Ogling? Really Quinn?" Rachel laughed at her girlfriend's choice of words. "Let's just move on and compare our schedules, shall we?"

"Alright, let's see. I have Spanish 11 in block A, Advanced Photography in block B, then lunch, then Math 11 in block C and finally History 11 in block D. How about you?"

"I have Spanish 11 in block A, Advanced Musical Theatre in block B, then lunch, then English in block C and then Calculus in block D. Damn it."

"No kidding. Only one class together all day. That's a bummer."

"It is, but I have something that can make up for it. Come here." Rachel guided Quinn through the door of an empty classroom, closed the door and steered her over to sit on an empty desk.

"Rach...what are you doing?" Quinn asked suspiciously. She knew the look and Rachel's eyes and something told her she could definitely get expelled if anyone saw what they were about to do.

"Sh, I just thought we could have some fun before Spanish. Mr. Schue won't mind if we are late..."

Rachel walked over so she stood between Quinn's legs and closed the gap between their lips to ignite the kiss. Quinn wrapped one arm around Rachel's slim waist and the other entangled itself in thick Brunette locks. It felt so good when Rachel's body was flushed against hers. She totally forgot about their class schedules and Victoria who? All she had on her mind now was the desire to explore Rachel's mouth with her tongue. She slid her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip and when Rachel moaned she slipped her tongue inside. God she tasted good. Rachel's hands came to rest on the outside of Quinn's thighs and started stroking them up and down and Quinn could feel herself getting wet. Quinn hopped of the desk and pushed Rachel against the wall, she loved the way it felt to be in control now. She placed her thigh between Rachel's legs and felt the Brunette begin to rock against her, Quinn could feel Rachel's dampness on her thigh and she knew she was right when she said that skirt was going to be nothing but trouble the minute she saw it this morning. She glided her hands from the Rachel's thighs up under her skirt to rest on Rachel's backside. Who was she kidding? She loved this skirt. Quinn removed her mouth from Rachel's and began to kiss her jaw line and then down to her collarbone sucking on the tender flesh there. She then heard Rachel speak.

"Quinn, please try not to leave a mark. We still have the whole school day and I didn't bring a sweater or turtleneck to cover it up." Her voice was husky and it just turned Quinn on even more. Quinn just grunted in response and moved her lips back to Rachel's. She then began rocking her hips in time with Rachel's already quickening pace. When she was feeling like she might finally get some release from this burning feeling in her stomach someone cleared their throat behind them. Quinn removed her hands from under Rachel's skirt and turned around. Leaving Rachel hidden behind her so she stood between the intruder and her girlfriend. She was relieved to see who stood in the doorway.

"Mr. Schuester asked me to go find out where you two were since class started ten minutes ago..." Kurt said trying to direct his eyes anywhere but the girls.

Quinn and Rachel both blushed and mumbled apologies.

"Look girls, I'm all for your new found love but you might want to keep it down if you're going to do it in the school."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn I could hear you two half way down the hall."

"Shit I thought we were being quiet." Rachel cursed, which caused Quinn to laugh in response. "Kurt, tell him we were dealing with some girl issues and will be there in just a minute that always freaks out male teachers." Rachel was always the one to come up with the plan. Just add that to the list of things Quinn loved about her.

"Alright, please be quick and maybe straighten yourselves up a little bit before you come back though..." Kurt asked as he turned to walk out.

"Well...that was..." Quinn started to mumble before Rachel interrupted her.

"Hot?"

"Yeah, I didn't realize it would be so easy to get carried away. I told you that skirt was a bad idea."

"Quinn, if I get to start every school day like that then this skirt is all I'm going to wear."

Quinn swallowed and then licked her lips. "Rachel Berry you are going to be in so much trouble after school." She stepped forward and attempted to straighten Rachel's clothing and hair then placed a kiss on the shorter girl's forehead which was glistening with sweat.

"I think I'll like that kind of detention." Rachel replied before playfully hitting Quinn's backside and then skipping out of the room, leaving the Blonde to follow her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Short because I got a migrane and had to stop writing lol. So hopefully like part 2 I can finish tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 13**

**MONDAY AFTERNOON/NIGHT**

**MCKINLEY HIGHSCHOOL/RACHELS HOUSE**

Quinn's school day went by at a snail's pace. She had never in her eleven years of schooling been so distracted in class before. Every time she would try and pay attention to what her teachers were saying her mind would drift to Rachel. Wondering what the Brunette was doing, who she was talking to and the way her hands felt against Quinn's skin. So when the final bell rung she practically ran to Rachel's locker to meet her. She saw the Brunette rummaging around the metal box and stuffing things into her backpack, she looked so adorable when she had to stand on her tippy toes to reach the top shelf. Quinn drifted over and stood behind Rachel watching her huff and puff while she tried to grab the textbook that was just out of reach. After a few minutes of admiring the way Rachel's ass looked in her skirt, her thoughts flashing back to the intense morning they had had, and the fact that that skirt had gotten them in so much trouble earlier, Quinn reached over top of Rachel's head and grabbed the book for her, putting it in Rachel's backpack and then pulling Rachel in for a hug. Her hands wrapped around Rachel's tiny waist and she rubbed her back gently as she buried her face in brunette locks, breathing in the smell that was Rachel. Once she realized that half of the hallway was staring at her, her mind finally clicked that she wasn't supposed to be showing affection to Rachel just yet and she pulled away much more quickly then she intended.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked with a smile, her eyes darting around to see most the hallway staring at them in disbelief.

"I'm sorry; I just missed you so much today. I know that pathetic since it's only been like three hours since I saw you at lunch but apparently you have a bigger effect on me then I thought. Plus I just couldn't resist you looked so cute trying to reach that book."

"Don't apologize for giving me a hug Quinn." Rachel laughed. "I missed you too I just didn't expect it since we are in such a public setting. Also, I would just like to say it's not my fault that I'm lacking in height; I had no control over that whatsoever. "

Rachel closed her locker and threw her backpack over her shoulder as they began their walk to Quinn's car. Quinn was having problems trying to resist intertwining their fingers as they walked so she shoved her hands in her pockets instead.

"I'll make sure to blame your Dads next time I see them then." Quinn replied with a smirk.

"Are you coming over tonight? Cause you can tell them then."

"I would love to. What time?"

"How about after dinner? So around 7? I have some exciting news to share with you."

"Really? Now I'm curious."

"You're going to have to wait, but it's nothing bad I promise." Rachel winked at Quinn when she tried to pull the Rachel pout that usually got her whatever she wanted. "It's not going to work Quinn that look took years of practice."

"Damn it!"

When they reached her car, Quinn walked over and opened Rachel's door for her and then got into the driver's side and started to exit the parking lot. Rachel quickly grabbed Quinn's freehand and placed it in her own. Quinn smiled at the fact that they both had been fighting the urge earlier.

Once they pulled up to Rachel's house, Rachel said her goodbyes and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips. Quinn clearly wanted it to be more when she entangled her hand in Rachel's hair and slipped her tongue into Rachel's mouth. Then made a trail with her tongue to Rachel's collarbone.

"I told you that you were going to be in trouble after school." Quinn whispered against Rachel's skin causing the Brunette to shiver.

Quinn kissed a trail back up to Rachel's lips before sliding her tongue against Rachel's bottom lip asking for re-entrance. Rachel obliged and opened her mouth allowing Quinn's tongue to make its appearance. Rachel's hand traced patterns on Quinn's thigh causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. Quinn reached over to drag Rachel to join her in the driver's seat when the Brunette pulled away causing Quinn to almost face plant into the center console. Rachel then politely told Quinn to "save some for tonight" before quickly placing a peck on Quinn's lips and skipping to her front door.

"Tease." Quinn muttered under her breath before she drove back to her house.

/

Quinn arrived at the Berry household exactly at seven. She had been counting down the minutes until she could see Rachel again, god she was becoming one of those girls who only wanted to spend time with their boyfriends so they ditched hanging out with their friends in the process. But she figured since she was dating her best friend she wasn't really that pathetic...yet.

"Hey Quinn." Rachel spoke once she opened the door.

"Hey Babe." Quinn replied with a smirk before crossing the threshold and grabbing Rachel's belt loops to pull her in for a kiss.

"Quinn can you at least wait until we are out of the room before attacking our daughter." Justin interrupted.

Quinn immediately de-tangled herself from Rachel and took two steps back putting enough space for a couch between her them. She looked into Rachel's living room where Justin and Trevor sat on the couch staring at the two girls.

"Hi, Mr. Berry...I...um...I was just..." Quinn couldn't find a valid excuse for why she just kissed Rachel; she had forgotten that Rachel's parents clearly wouldn't know that they were together yet.

"It's okay Quinn, they know." Rachel could sense Quinn's unease and closed the gap between them to grab Quinn's hand in her own for support. "I told them when I got home from school today."

"Oh." Quinn replied still shocked.

"Is that okay?" Rachel asked, taking Quinn's short answer for anger.

"Yeah that's fine I just...I guess...I just wish that when I tell my mom she would be this calm about it, but I have a feeling that won't be the case." Quinn felt herself sadden at the thought and she felt Rachel pull her into a hug.

"It's okay Quinn, come on let's sit down."

Rachel lead them over to the couch opposite of her Dad's. She sat them down and curled up next to Quinn, hoping her presence would chase away this sadness that was taking over her girlfriend that was sitting beside her. Quinn felt tears in her eyes when she looked over at Rachel's parents. She knew that Rachel's Dads were gay so obviously accepting that part would be easier for them but they honestly didn't seem uncomfortable at all that their daughter's girlfriend was sitting across from them. She knew that when the time came to tell her Mom she would not even be half as calm as this. Quinn didn't doubt that she would be kicked out again.

"Thank you." Quinn directed the statement at Rachel's parents.

"For what Quinn?" Trevor asked.

"For accepting me and Rachel with such ease."

"Well, we would be quite the hypocrites if we didn't." Justin joked.

"I know, I just wish every person who went through this had accepting parents like Rachel does. It would make the situation a lot easier." Quinn felt jealously towards Rachel that she was able to tell her parents so easily and just a few hours later it was like nothing changed in the household.

"Thank you Quinn, we appreciate that. Of course you are welcome in our home anytime." Trevor answered.

"Dad, I think we are going to go upstairs if that's alright." Rachel interrupted, pulling Quinn from the couch before the Blonde broke into tears.

"Okay, that's fine." Justin said.

When they got to Rachel's room they sat on her bed, cross legged and facing each other. Rachel reached forward and brushed a tear off of Quinn's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Nothing I'm just happy."

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean it sucks that it most definitely won't be like this when I tell my family but I have to focus on the good things like I'm so happy that we don't have to hide here and I'm dating the most incredible girl ever."

Rachel blushed then leaned forward and give Quinn a quick kiss on the lips.

"Was it hard to tell them?" Quinn asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, I thought it would be but apparently they had seen our feelings for each other before we even knew it. I went into the kitchen after school and told them to sit down and then just blurted out "Quinn and I are dating." And they burst into laughter and asked me what took so long. They kind of killed the dramatic reaction I was waiting for."

"Ha-ha I guess we are not very subtle."

"Apparently not." Rachel laughed. "So today at school...it was harder than I thought to pretend we were nothing." Her toned serious and Quinn felt the mood shift.

"I know."

"I think...maybe...if you're ready...I would...well we should..." Rachel was struggling to find the right words, she didn't know why she was getting so nervous. It was Quinn, her best friend if she couldn't talk to her who could she?

"Rachel, I've never seen you lost for words before, just spit it out."

"Okay fine, I want to tell Finn about us, well actually the whole Glee club."

"Oh."

"Is that not okay?" Rachel felt rejection flow over her and tried to remain composed.

"No, I think it's a good idea. Today was tough and I don't like having to pretend to be something I'm not, I already have to do that enough at home."

"Okay then tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Quinn agreed and then pushed Rachel back on her bed.


	14. Chapter 14

So finally an update. I like this chapter actually which is rare so YAY! Second you should enjoy the fluff now because it ain't gonna last much longer, so cherish it while you can. ENJOY =)

ps. I love the reviews they make it so much easier to want to write...and they also kinda make my day :$

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 14**

**MONDAY NIGHT**

**RACHEL'S BEDROOM**

So far this day had too much talking and not enough touching for Quinn Fabray's liking. Once Quinn had Rachel one her back on her bed she pinned Rachel underneath her and connected their lips. They both fought for dominance in the kiss, their tongues duelling against each other. They both were excited about the progress their relationship had made today and it was showing in the desire they had for one another.

Rachel quickly shifted from under Quinn so she flipped them around so she was now on top straddling Quinn's narrow waist. She smiled against Quinn's lips once she had gained the control in the situation that was rapidly getting out of hand. Rachel rolled her hips into Quinn's which made the blonde gasp for air. In response Quinn's hands slipped themselves under Rachel's shirt and began gliding up her back until Rachel reached back and moved them to the front of her chest. Quinn was amazed at the feel of Rachel's breasts under her finger tips and when Rachel moved her mouth down to suck on Quinn's pulse point she knew she was by far the luckiest girl in the world. As she felt Rachel's fingers glide down under her skirt and graze the front of her underwear which was now soaked through she moaned so loud she thought for sure Rachel's Dads were going to barge in.

"Rach, not that I'm complaining but are you sure your ready for this?" Quinn was breathless and her voice barely came out in a whisper. Her hands were locked in Rachel's brown locks to keep her lips working against her neck.

"Quinn, I want you, do you not want me?" Rachel pulled back from Quinn's neck her deep brown eyes had turned black with desire.

"Of course I do." Quinn said while forcing herself to sit up, leaning against Rachel's headboard. "But I just don't want you to regret making this decision so quickly. I know I did when I rushed into it."

"Oh." Even though Quinn hadn't full out rejected Rachel it felt like it. She climbed off of Quinn's waist and moved to the edge of the bed where she sat with her legs hanging over the edge and her back to Quinn.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Quinn wasn't dumb, she had known Rachel for long enough to know when something was bothering the gorgeous Brunette.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Rachel lied and felt tears spring up in her eyes.

"Babe, turn around." Quinn had scooted up the bed so she sat on her knees directly behind Rachel. Her hands reached out and she started to massage Rachel's tense shoulders.

"I'd rather not right now Quinn." Rachel didn't want Quinn to see her like this; she was embarrassed she had gotten so upset. She wasn't sure where all this emotion came from.

"Fine, I'll just have to come to you then." Quinn slid off the bed and kneeled in front of Rachel who currently had her head in her hands. "Rach." Quinn grabbed Rachel's wrists and pulled them down so she could see Rachel's tearstained face. "Honey, why are you crying?"

"It's stupid, I'm fine." Rachel hated to see Quinn's face filled with such worry.

"Tell me."

"Nothing, it's just...well this is the second time since we have been together that you've pushed me away right before things...got well...serious. I know it's stupid but I can't help but think you don't want me the same way I want you."

"Rachel..." Quinn started and then stopped to take her girlfriends hands in hers. "I love you, and believe me I want you. You're beautiful and so incredibly sexy that sometimes it's hard for me to be in the same room with you without touching you but...I'm nervous."

Rachel's head snapped up. Quinn Fabray nervous? That doesn't happen.

"What? Why?"

"Well for one I love you and the only other time I...you know...had sex I wasn't in love, not even close. Second, I've never...umm...have done it with a girl so I'm pretty sure I won't know what I'm doing and third _I love you_."

"You already said that once." Rachel smiled.

Quinn stood and sat beside Rachel at the edge of the bed, keeping their hands clasped. "I know but I mean it Rachel, I love you, I've never felt this way before and I just...I want to make sure that when we do take that step that it's special for you. I know it feels like we have been dating for years but it's actually only been like three days and I just want to make sure your not forced to rush into anything. If I didn't care so much we would have done it that first night, but it just didn't feel like the right time."

"Quinn, you're not rushing me into anything. I want this. I want you. I have wanted you for as long as I can remember and it doesn't seem fair to waste any more time than we already have. Life's short."

"I know." Quinn replied in a whisper. Remembering all the wasted months of them beating around the bush, it dredged up memories she wanted to forget.

"And look, as for been nervous I am too. This is my first time _ever_ and it's going to be with a girl, we'll both be a little inexperienced but I know that I love you and that's all that matters. We won't be going through it alone...we have each other."

Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn's lips gently but Quinn felt desire take over her body. She had never been with someone who had this much effect on her. Just being in the same room as Rachel made her heart race, let alone when they were close like this, it was enough to drive her off the deep end.

Rachel broke the kiss. "So _I_ have a plan."

"Okay...that makes me nervous...why does that make me nervous?"

"Well remember when I said I had something to tell you?"

"Yes..." Quinn replied cautiously.

"Well, my Dads are going out of town for the weekend...so I was hoping maybe you would want to sleep over so I don't have to be alone in this big house." Rachel ended the statement with a wink which made Quinn feel like her heart literally was going to jump out of her chest.

"Umm...I would...I would love to." Quinn stammered out. A weekend. Alone. With Rachel. In a house with multiple beds. This was going to be interesting.

"Perfect."

They both sat in silence, thoughts lost in what could potentially happen this weekend. Quinn's throat felt thick and she knew she had to either get out of there or switch the subject before she took Rachel right there. God, it was so hard to tell Rachel to stop earlier, but she really did want it to be special for her girlfriend and also decided it wouldn't be wise to be getting it on with her Dads right down stairs. She would wait for the weekend and then come up some huge romantic gesture that made Rachel's first time so memorable she would never forget how amazing it was.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?" Quinn asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that sounds good. What do you feel like watching?"

"You choose." Quinn didn't really care what they watched since she was pretty sure she would end up watching Rachel.

"Yay!" Rachel loved to pick the movies they watched, it usually ended up being a chick flick or a musical. She sprung up from the bed and pecked Quinn on the mouth before going over to the stack of DVDs in the corner of her room. Just then her cell phone buzzed and she looked down to see she had a text message from Finn. She ignored it and chose a movie instead. "How about Mean Girls?"

"Sure, I love that movie." Quinn was staring at her fingernails and hadn't noticed Rachel's phone go off.

Not wanting to upset Quinn, Rachel gave her the DVD and told her she would meet her downstairs. So off went Quinn to pop the DVD in the T.V. in the living room while Rachel went to the bathroom to check her phone.

"Rach, I need to talk to u." Finn's text message was short like the many others he had been sending over the past few days; there were a lot of "I'm sorrys." And "I love yous" but she just ignored them all.

"About what Finn? We broke up in case you forgot." Okay she knew she was been a little mean but she was annoyed, she just wanted to go downstairs and snuggle with Quinn.

"I just miss u. Can we meet tmrw?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Rach. I made a mistake ppl make mistakes. I'm sorry."

Damn it her defences were wearing thin. After a few seconds of staring at the message she replied.

"Sure. Where?" She knew she would regret agreeing to this when she saw him tomorrow but something inside of her was softening. He deserved closure too right?

"Choir room. 8?"

"Ok."

She would just meet him there, tell him that they were over and that she had moved on and then he could move on too. She hit send then made her way downstairs. She sat beside Quinn and snuggled together on the couch.

"Ready?" Quinn asked.

"Ready."

Quinn pressed play on the remote and the movie started. Rachel leaned herself against Quinn's side, draped her arm around the Blondes waist and tucked her head under her chin so she was completely pressed against the Blonde's side. Quinn was right she couldn't focus on the movie with Rachel pressed up against her, _especially_ when Rachel's short skirt was bunched up and was barely covering anything. Quinn couldn't stop from focusing on the smooth patch of skin that was showing on Rachel's inner thigh and how badly she wanted to run her tongue along the length. She had to get out of there. Half an hour ago she was one telling Rachel to slow down so she was pretty sure she would be sending mixed signals if she attacked her on the couch.

"Hey Babe?" Quinn interrupted Rachel's focus on the movie and she looked up.

"Yes."

"I forgot I have to go, it's a school night and I told my Mom I would be home by 10."

"Oh but we are only half way through the movie." Sadness flashed across Rachel's face and Quinn hated lying to her.

"I know but I promised."

"Okay, well let me walk you out?"

"Of course."

Quinn said her goodbyes to Rachel's Dads who were currently sitting in the kitchen and made her way to the front door with Rachel in tow. Rachel stepped outside the front door with Quinn to give them some more privacy from her Dads, who she was sure were watching them from the kitchen.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Rachel asked sadness laced in her voice.

"Of course." Quinn replied while reaching out to caress Rachel's cheek with her hand. "Tomorrow's a big day I wouldn't miss it for the world." She leaned forward so Rachel and her foreheads were touching. "Remember we are in it together."

"I love you." Rachel said as she closed the gap between them to connect their lips in a kiss.

Quinn pulled away. "I love you too. Do you need a ride tomorrow?"

"No, it's okay. I'm going to go to the choir room early to practice."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"Quinn, we have a big day tomorrow, sleep in and I'll see you in homeroom." Rachel leaned in and pressed another kiss to Quinn's lips, this one had a little more passion than the previous. Something about agreeing to meet Finn to talk made her feel guilty and she wasn't sure why. She knew nothing was going to happen. She loved Quinn and that was that...right?

"Goodnight Quinn, love you."

"Love you too." Quinn smiled and walked to her car. Her life was so perfect, the smile didn't leave her face the whole ride home...little did she know that was all going to change tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

So here it is. Time to break everyones hearts...Sorry! To be fair I did warn you to savour the fluff in the last chapter :P

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

**TUESDAY MORNING**

**MCKINLEY HIGHSCHOOL**

When Rachel entered the schools hallways she felt uneasy. She knew she was meeting Finn to talk and she had nothing to feel guilty about but somehow her body already knew that things weren't going to go so well. She continued her walk to the choir room and opened the door to find Finn sitting by the drum kit. When he noticed her presence he immediately stood and made her way over to her.

"Hey Rach." He had a huge grin on his face that stretched from cheek to cheek.

"Hey." Her reply was less than enthusiastic but as usual Finn didn't pick up on it.

"Why don't we sit down?"

"Sure."

He grabbed her hand and led her to two empty chairs. It felt weird having her hand in his instead of Quinn's. When she held Quinn's hand their fingers fit perfectly in-between each other and her hands with soft and warm, Finn's on the other hand were much too large for Rachel's petite fingers to wrap around and it was rough and calloused from football. She had only been here for two minutes and she already missed Quinn. Rachel sighed and broke the silence they had fallen in to.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked annoyed.

"Us. I thought it was pretty obvious?"

"What about us? There is no "us" Finn." She picked a spot on the far wall to focus on, she didn't want to watch him try and figure out that they were _never _getting back together.

"I know but I want there to be."

"Look Finn, I'm really sorry everything ended abruptly but I'm not interested in getting back together with you."

"Oh. Why not?"

"You lied to me Finn and I don't date liars." She was getting upset now. Even though she no longer had feelings for Finn she still had her feelings hurt that night. She considered him one of her best friends at the time and he lied to her that takes a while to get over.

"I was going to tell you! Stupid _Quinn_ got in the way!"

"Don't bring Quinn in to this Finn; you really don't want to go there." If her defences weren't already up they sure were now. She didn't like the way he said her name with so much hatred.

"Why not! It's true. You didn't even give me a chance to explain."

/

Quinn woke up missing Rachel and decided she was going to be girlfriend of the year and meet Rachel at school with her favourite Starbucks and a Lemon Cranberry scone for her. She knew Rachel always got hungry after long practice sessions. Plus getting to school early and meeting Rachel in a room that locked could never really have a downside. She showered, got dressed and then made her way to the school.

/

"Why should I give you a chance to explain Finn? You were willing to take something from me that I hold very dearly while not even being honest with me!"

"I didn't want to lose you Rachel! I was scared."

"Well that plan worked really well for you didn't it!"

Rachel watched as Finn's eyes filled with tears and she couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was crying. Over her. No one ever cried over Rachel Berry. They usually spent their time trying to find ways to make her cry.

"Rach...I'm so sorry." His voice was barely a whisper and the words came out in choked sobs.

"It's okay Finn." She placed a small hand on his back and began gently rubbing it in a circular pattern. When he looked up to meet her eyes his face was tearstained.

"Can we just start over? Even as friends for now?" He asked.

"Sure. I'd like that."

/

Quinn pulled into the parking lot beside Rachel's car and walked to the front entrance of the school. Her heart was beating out of control in anticipation. She made the familiar walk to the choir room, stopping short of opening the door when she heard two sets of voices coming from inside the room. She peeped through the window and saw Rachel and Finn sitting beside each other, her hand on his back and were those tears on his face? What the hell was going on? She was about to go in and ask just that when she saw both of them stand.

/

"Can I have a hug?" Finn asked looking down at the shorter girl who stood beside him.

"Of course." Rachel replied and stepped awkwardly into his embrace. It was weird how quickly it turned from awkward to comfortable. Finn was her first real friend in high school and that came with a sense of ease around each other. Finn stepped back a little bit to look into Rachel's eyes but still kept her locked in his prison of arms.

"I really am sorry."

"I know Finn, I forgive you." As soon as the words escaped her mouth Rachel felt Finn lean in and close the distance between them. When their lips met Rachel instantly tried to pull away but she couldn't struggle against his strong grip. This didn't feel right and he sure as hell didn't taste as good as Quinn. She placed her hands on his chest trying to push herself from his grip but he misread the sign as her trying to get closer and lowered his hands until them came to rest of Rachel's backside and pulled her in closer. Okay this was going too far how hard did she have to push to make him realize she wanted out. Rachel opened her mouth to try and tell him to get the fuck off of her but instead it gave him access to slip his tongue in between her lips.

/

When Quinn first saw Finn lean in for a kiss she was too stunned to move but knew Rachel would put him in his place. However when she saw her hand move to his chest she felt a sharp pain in her heart. What the hell was this?

She couldn't make herself turn away; somewhere her mind kept telling her that Rachel was going to break the kiss and then hopefully Finn's face along with it. She saw his hands drift to Rachel's waist and then lower to rest on her backside she felt a deeper pain stab through, she felt tears well up in her eyes and didn't even notice that her hand was reaching out and she opened the door. She stood in the doorframe as she saw Rachel open her mouth. Okay here it was Rachel was going to tell him off but instead she watched as Finn's tongue slipped itself into her girlfriend's mouth. When her eyes registered what she was seeing there came a third and final painful stab in her heart, the green tea she had brought for Rachel slid out of her hand and hit the floor with a loud thud, she heard a strangled cry but couldn't tell if it was coming from her own body or not. She wasn't really there, this wasn't really happening. She rapidly blinked her eyes trying to wake herself up but instead it just encouraged the steady stream of tears that was already running down her face.

/

When Finn's tongue came in contact with hers, Rachel bit down as hard as she could and it worked Finn broke the kiss but she realized after she followed his gaze that, that wasn't what had stopped him. Her eyes followed his line of sight to see Quinn standing in the doorway clutching the frame for support. She took in her girlfriends features and from what she saw she realized Quinn must have witnessed what had happened between her and Finn. From the angle Quinn was watching it would have looked like Rachel was completely into the kiss, since Finn's tall frame would have blocked most of Rachel's small body. She immediately ran over to her girlfriend's side and reached out but before she could touch her Quinn recoiled back.

"Don't come any closer." Quinn spat the words at Rachel. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Had she just been a rebound for Rachel? After all Finn and her had only broken up five days ago.

"Quinn, let me explain." Rachel was already crying a long with Quinn. She had never seen such pain in Quinn's eyes and it made her heart hurt. The pain only amplified when she realized she was the cause of it.

"No. Don't...talk...to me."

"Babe." Rachel reached out again only to have Quinn step back out of the classroom.

The minute she heard Rachel call her that and saw her reach out something in Quinn snapped. She wasn't just sad anymore, she was angry. How dare Rachel do this to her. She trusted her. She loved her. She was her best friend and this is how she got treated?

"Don't call me that. Don't touch me." She was starting to get her words back and her voice was becoming stronger with every look she took at Rachel and Finn.

"Quinn, I'm sorry."

"No, you two deserve each other! You're both liars!"

"No, you don't understand. This isn't what it looks like!" Rachel saw distance form in Quinn's eyes. She hadn't seen that look since before Beth was born. It was a cold Quinn, a mean Quinn, a Quinn she didn't even know.

"We're done." Quinn stated and ignored the painful tearing going on inside of her heart.

"What?" Rachel choked out.

"We're done. Over. Finished."

"No...Quinn...This can't be happening...Please."

Quinn looked at Rachel and saw the broken girl standing in front of her and felt nothing but indifference. This wasn't the Rachel she was in love with and it sure as hell wasn't the girl she had spent the weekend in bed with.

"It is. I'm done being your rebound Berry." Quinn turned and walked away just as the hallway began to fill with students. Rachel was lost in the crowd behind her and she walked all the way to her car without letting a single tear fall. When she reached the safety of her driver's seat her head fell against the steering wheel and all the pent up emotion came spilling out. She cried and immediately regretted her decision but knew it was for the best. She couldn't be with someone who didn't want her. Maybe she had pressured Rachel into this relationship too soon. It was only when she looked to the passenger's seat and saw Rachel's jacket that she realized what the pain she was feeling earlier was...it was her heartbreaking. Quinn Fabray was heartbroken and wasn't sure how to put it back together.

/

Rachel turned around from the door way of the choir room and fell against the side of the piano. Quinn was gone. Quinn had just broken up with her. She couldn't believe it was only nine o'clock and her world had already been turned around. She vaguely noticed Finn sit down beside her and only really noticed when he broke the quiet of her thoughts.

"What was that about? If Quinn's jealous I'm sure Puck would take her out, I mean god she was acting like you just cheated on her..." He laughed at the thought. Quinn and Rachel dating, ha-ha yeah right.

"I did." Rachel replied.

"What?"

"I did. I did cheat on her."

"I don't understand."

God Finn's stupid-ness drove her insane sometimes. Her anger exploded and she turned to face him and slapped him straight across his stupid grinning face.

"Ow! What the hell Rachel!"

"Fuck you Finn!"

"Whoa, calm down!"

"No! You single handily just ruined my life. Could you not feel me trying to get you off of me? No. You just kept pushing yourself on me. I was trying to get away!"

"I thought you were into it."

"God your stupid...I have to go find her." Rachel stood put felt Finn pull her back down.

"Rachel what did you mean about cheating on Quinn?"

His question was lost as Rachel was already out the door. She had to find Quinn and explain to her that this was all just a big misunderstanding. She loved her. She only wanted her. Rachel thought back to the last fight they had. It had lasted two weeks. That couldn't be the case again. She needed Quinn in her life. She needed to fix this.


	16. Chapter 16

WOW. Those reviews were awesome! I love them! I'm going to reply to a few of those before we get on with the story.

**aucoustic **- I am planning on using the three new characters later in the story. I wanted to introduce them now and then later they will play a bigger part. That way hopefully with the story lines I have planned for them will help the story last longer.

****

B. Azevedo -

I'm not really sure about bringing back HBIC Quinn yet because I'm still trying to figure out how I want them to piece it back together. Like I already know how it's going to happen, it's just the journey there I have to figure out because I don't want this to become one of those stories where they have this epic fight and then 5 seconds later they are doing it in the janitors closet you know?****

**matchbookjealousy - Oops! That's totally not the way I wanted it to come across! I meant it as he was too dumb to figure out that what he mistook as passion was actually Rach trying to get away lol**

**CHAPTER 16**

**TUESDAY**

**MCKINLEY HIGHSCHOOL**

Quinn was lost in her own world of agony. She had never been cheated on, unless you count Puck but that was just Puck and she never loved him. He never meant anything to her. He didn't feel as good when he was pressed against her and he sure as hell didn't taste as good as Rachel. No one compared to her, not even close. But to see someone she was so deeply invested in, be in someone else's arms is one of the most devastating things she has ever witnessed. She felt bile rise up in her throat when the memory flashed in her mind of Finn's greedy hands all over Rachel's body. To think 24 hours ago those were her hands and now they've been replaced caused a fresh wave of tears to flow from her eyes.

She was so oblivious of the world outside her car that she barely noticed the parking lot become full with pedestrians and then empty again when they all filed in for their next class. She didn't even see two figures in red approach her door and knock. Only when the passenger side door opened did she look up and see Brittany climb in, with Santana standing behind her in the rain. Brittany's face was full of concern and Santana actually looked a little worried herself.

"You weren't in Spanish." Was all Santana said.

/

Rachel left the choir room with one thing on her mind, find Quinn. She walked up and down the hallways looking for her but always came up short. She was about to try outside when she walked by the classroom they had tainted yesterday morning. Yesterday morning. God, that was only yesterday? It felt like years ago now that she and Quinn weren't okay. She stepped past the threshold and sat down in a desk. Her eyes took in her surroundings and she broke down again. She just wanted to be back in Quinn's arms. This was supposed to be an amazing day; they were going to tell everyone about their relationship. She was going to be able to walk down the hallways and not worry about having to restrain herself from holding Quinn's hand or worry about having to resist the urge to kiss her whenever she raised her eyebrow in that adorable way only Quinn does. How did she end up here? Sitting in an empty classroom crying?

She felt someone sit to her left and looked over to see Kurt with a small smile on his lips. He reached over and placed a hand on her back and Rachel burst in hysterics. He pulled her into a hug and murmured to her that everything was going to be okay. She didn't really believe him though. Even though Kurt was a friend and she should feel comfort in his arms she couldn't stop craving to be in someone else's.

/

"Quinn, I don't think you put your mascara on right this morning. It's all over your face." Brittany looked horrified at the thought and Quinn realized what she must look like. She had been in her car for the better part of an hour and half crying.

"Britt? Can you move to the backseat please?" Santana asked rolling her eyes at her girlfriend.

"But San, Quinn is in here. I don't think we should do it in the backseat when she can see."

Santana smacked herself in the forehead with her palm and told Brittany to just get back there already. Then she turned to Quinn.

"Q, you look like shit. What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm fine." God Quinn wasn't even convincing Brittany she was such a mess. She felt the Blondes hand come to rest on her shoulder and Santana continued eyeing her trying to make her to talk with her stare. She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to smile.

"Quinn. Seriously? I've known you since we were 9 just tell me already." Quinn had to give Santana credit; she actually was trying to be interested in Quinn's problems.

"Okay...I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise me you won't tell anyone." Quinn took a breath to steady herself and watched Santana and Brittany nod in agreement before she continued. "I walked in on Rachel and Finn making out in the choir room this morning." She took another shaky breath and willed the memory not to flash in her mind.

"Oh. Well we will just have to go put Manhands in her place then. Don't worry Quinn we will get Finn back."

"Santana, don't call her Manhands." Quinn asked, trying to put hidden meaning in her words so Santana would realize that she wasn't upset about Finn.

"Why? She stole your man...wait...why are you defending her? Like I know you guys had some weird ass friendship going on but summers over I thought that would be too?"

Silence filled the car again while Quinn worked up the courage to tell her friends. If she couldn't tell Brittany and Santana then how the hell did she think she was going to be able to tell everyone else?

"Don't freak out but I don't care about walking in on Finn with another girl, I only care cause that girl was Rachel." Quinn stared at her hands not wanting to make eye contact with her two friends. She knew they had some weird underground relationship going on but didn't know how they would react to her and Rachel being together.

"I don't get it." Brittany was complaining from the backseat. This whole conversation was laced with too many underlying tones for her to be able to keep up.

"Brit, I think what Quinn is trying to tell us is that...correct me if I'm wrong...but that she likes Rachel."

Silence filled the cabin of the car. Until Santana spoke again. Her true sensitive side coming out.

"Quinn." She reached out and touched Quinn's shoulder. "Tell me what happened. Everything."

Quinn launched in the story about Puck's party, the duet, the kiss and how her and Rachel started seeing each other after Quinn snuck over to see her when she was grounded. She was only interrupted by a few "aw" moments from Brittany and Santana just watched her with wide eyes. She told her about yesterday and their plan to tell everyone about them, she had to take a break then when tears took over when she realized that was no longer going to happen. Santana handed her a tissue and Quinn continued the story until she told them about Rachel and Finn then she broke down uncontrollably. Brittany pulled Quinn into the backseat and took her into a bone crushing hug and told her everything was going to be okay because Finn was just a big stupid head and that there was a explanation for everything. Even though Brittany was a friend and Quinn knew she should feel comfort in her arms she couldn't stop craving to be in someone else's.

/

"What happened Rachel?" Kurt he felt she had calmed down enough in his arms to be able to talk.

"I'm an idiot, Kurt." She pulled away from his embrace and sat across from him.

"What? No you're not."

"Quinn and I broke up. Well she broke up with me."

Shock registered on Kurt's face.

"Excuse me? After everything you two had to go through to get together and you only lasted 4 days?"

"I kissed Finn." Rachel watched as Kurt processed the information. "I'm an idiot because I came to meet him this morning because I thought he deserved closure but I knew deep down that he wanted to get back together."

"Why did you kiss him?"

"I didn't! Well I did but he kissed me! I was trying to make him stop but I don't think he really got the message until Quinn walked in on us."

"Shit."

"Yeah." Rachel buried her face in her hands and raked a hand through her messy waves of hair.

"Did you tell her that?"

"I tried but she shut down so quickly I couldn't get through the wall she put up, and then she just said that we were done and left."

"Wow." Kurt reached across and took her hand in his. "Rachel we will figure this out. You just need to give her some time to calm down. Think about how you would feel."

"I know. If it was me I know I would be upset but I would let her explain. I can't deal with not having her in my life Kurt. She said she was done being my rebound."

"Was she your rebound?"

"No! How could you even ask that?"

"Well, I'm just checking."

"Finn and I were never even a real relationship; I just used him to dull the pain of not being able to be with Quinn."

"We will fix this. I promise."

/

Quinn sat with Brittany and Santana for what felt like hours, and for all she knows it probably was. She told him all about Rachel and her. Pretty much about every detail since you became friends. Brittany was happy because she "loves love stories" and Santana was pissed because Quinn chose to tell Kurt her problems instead of her. Although she would never emit it Quinn knew she was hurt by it.

"Do you love Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, I do...I mean I did."

"Oh shut the hell up Quinn. Don't use past tense when you have being sitting in a car for four hours crying about her. You clearly still are." Santana, always the sensitive one.

"And my Mom said to never give up on love, so that means that you should fix things with Rachel." Brittany said smiling.

"I think I just need some time." Quinn replied. Just because she knew she still loved Rachel didn't mean it erased what happened. She was still hurt.

"Well, we are here for you if you need it." Santana spoke quietly almost like she didn't want anyone to hear what she had just said. "But we really have to get to Glee."

"I really don't want to go in there Santana. Finn and Rachel are going to be there."

"I'm not dumb Q. I know that you are going to have to see her eventually and this way you will have me and Brittany protecting you."

So off the three went to the choir room taking a pit stop at the washroom to clean Quinn up and then at the vending machine to get some snacks since they all skipped through lunch. When Quinn came to the door she had trouble entering but as promised Brittany and Santana were there to give her the gentle nudge she needed. When she entered the room she immediately saw Rachel in the back row in the corner and felt her stomach knot. She still made her heart race when she saw her but now she also made it hurt, knowing they were no longer together.

This was going to be one long Glee rehearsal.


	17. Chapter 17

**So I really hate this chapter but I thought you guys deserved an update since it's been a week. I may end up rewriting this but for now here is Chapter 17.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**TUESDAY**

**MCKINLEY HIGHSCHOOL**

Rachel's head snapped up at the sound of the choir room door opening. She had been wondering all day whether or not Quinn was going to show. Her heart was beating out of control as she watched the Blonde survey the room. God she was beautiful. Her eyes connected with Quinn's and she felt the bolt of electricity that always coursed between them, it gave her the desire to get up and walk over like she normally would. Her thoughts were halted when she took in Quinn's dishevelled appearance which she realized she was the cause of. Then she saw that Brittany and Santana were flanking Quinn's sides, making them look like bodyguards. Santana's mean look banished any lingering thoughts of going over. She knew she wouldn't get anywhere if she caused a huge scene in glee, considering only a handful of people knew the truth of what was actually going on. The rest of the group had picked up on some kind of tension though because they all gave Quinn the same wide berth they had given Rachel when she had walked into the room.

The group had taken seats far away from Rachel when she had taken her seat in the back row, well everyone except Kurt. She felt his hand on her knee at the same time his named had crossed her mind. He gave it a supportive squeeze before returning his hand to his lap. Who was Rachel kidding she couldn't be here like this, she knew coming to glee was going to be hard but now actually seeing Quinn in front of her was giving her the urge to escape from the room and run to the nearest bathroom stall and cry until things went back to normal.

/

When their eyes connected Quinn froze. Rachel looked the same if not worse than she did. It pained her to see the girl she loves look like that. They stood, eyes locked until she felt Santana tug on her arm.

"Quinn, come on." Santana pulled her over to her seat and then shot Rachel a death glare.

"San, I can't do this." Quinn whispered when she saw Finn make his way into the room. He looked confused and hurt but really when didn't he?

"It's going to be fine."

She watched as he looked for a seat and made his way over to sit between Hunter and Victoria. Quinn could tell he wasn't sure exactly what had happened this morning but he wanted to keep his distance from Rachel and herself.

/

Mr. Schuester then entered the room, his arms full of sheet music and an excited look on his face.

"Hey everyone, first official Glee rehearsal now that auditions are through. Before we get down to business I just wanted to give the floor to you guys to see if you had any ideas for this year's set list for sectionals."

The room was silent.

"No one?"

Still silence and Rachel could tell by the look on his face he was thoroughly shocked. He usually came into a room full of teenagers wanting to get their way, but this time everyone was completely quiet.

"Not even you Rachel?" He asked, desperate. He didn't want to think that his whole team had just forgotten about glee over the summer.

At the sound of her name Rachel snapped out of her haze.

"Umm...not today."

"Really? But you have had the whole summer to think about it."

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue."

"So no list of ideas highlighted in order of importance?"

"No."

"Alright..."

The room fell silent again. Everyone seemed to notice that Mr. Schue was now picking up on the tension that filled the air. After all if Rachel Berry had come to glee club with no ideas or suggestions, something was wrong.

"Is there something going on?" He asked breaking the silence. He really hoped there wasn't any issues already. Hopefully not another Vitamin D fiasco. He searched the room trying to find the people who were the culprits of the tension. He took in Rachel's tearstained face, Quinn's dark circles under her eyes and Finn's pouting. He had found the source.

"Okay fine, I'm going to need to see Rachel, Finn and Quinn outside in the hall please?"

"What? Why?" Santana asked.

"There seems to be something going on and I need to get to the bottom of it so I can have this club focused."

"You can't take Quinn." Santana argued.

"Santana, I don't remember asking your permission. Okay you three come on. The rest of you I would like you to practice last year's regional number just to get back in to the swing of things. Brittany and Matt please teach Victoria, Hunter and Isaac the basic steps."

Then he turned and made his way to the door when he realized that nobody was moving.

"Come on guys lets go."

Slowly everyone in the room started to move and make their way to the front of the room to perform the number. Finn, Quinn and Rachel rose from their seats and slowly made their way to out in the hallway.

Mr. Schuester closed the choir room door and waited until he heard the music start to speak.

"Okay you three what's up?"

Finn stood in the middle of the hallway while Rachel took a seat leaning against the locker and Quinn just stood to the right of Mr. Schue.

"Nothing but I think we should be practicing with the rest of the club." Rachel spoke.

"Rachel did Quinn slushie you again or something?" Clearly Mr. Schuester didn't know Rachel and Quinn had become friends over the summer and now that the baby was gone maybe she wanted Finn back.

Hearing her name and Quinn's used the same sentence stung quite a bit more than she thought it would.

"No, she didn't. Like I said nothing happened."

Quinn snorted and mumbled something under her breath at the comment.

"Quinn would you like to say something?" Mr. Schue asked.

"No."

More silence filled the hallway. This was possibly the most awkward conversation he had ever had with a student.

"Okay can someone just tell me what's going on so we can get on with rehearsal please?"

"Fine. I'll tell you." Finn walked over so he stood in front of Rachel. "I kissed Rachel, because I'm still in love with her but she freaked out and then Quinn walked in, she got all mad and everything got really awkward right after that."

"Oh." Mr. Schuester replied then turned to face Quinn. "Quinn do still like Finn?" He had heard a rumour about that before summer break and thought maybe that was still the case.

"What! God no!"

"Hey!" Finn retorted.

Once again silence filled the air between them. Mr. Schue swore the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Mr. Schue for the sake of the club I'm willing to tell you what happened." Rachel spoke in a low voice as she stood from her seat on the floor.

"Rachel." Quinn warned. She didn't want a teacher knowing about her love life.

"Would you like to tell him what you_ think_ you saw or can I tell him what _really_ happened?" Rachel countered. She needed Quinn to know the truth about what happened this morning and if she was going to use Mr. Schuester has her excuse to make her listen then she wasn't above that.

She took the silence from the Blonde as a blessing to continue.

"Well this summer Quinn and I became very close. Best friends you could say. Then before you knew it we developed-" Rachel was cut off my Quinn's hand across her mouth.

"I just didn't want my best friend to slip away if she got a boyfriend." Quinn finished Rachel's unspoken monologue.

"Well maybe you two girls should sort this out and join us back in the choir room when you're finished."

"Sure." Quinn replied. Her hand still wrapped around Rachel's soft lips. She watched as the two boys returned to the classroom then slowly removed her hand from Rachel's mouth.

"Quinn what the hell was that?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't want our teacher to know about our relationship problems Rachel. Can you really blame me?"

Rachel slid down the locker and took a seat on the floor again. She buried her head in her hands and began to cry. Quinn watched as sobs took over Rachel's body and fought the urge to comfort her. She instead took a seat on the floor beside her and hoped her presence would calm the Brunette.

"You ruined it." Rachel sobbed then leaned into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn stiffened at the touch but slowly relaxed into it.

"Pretty sure I wasn't the one who made out with my ex-boyfriend." Quinn retorted, standing up to break the physical contact between her and Rachel.

Rachel snapped up at the loss of warmth and stood as well.

"You don't think I don't know I screwed up? I'm aware thanks. I meant you ruined my chance to talk to you."

"What?" Quinn asked genuinely confused.

"I was going to use Mr. Schuester as an excuse to get you to listen to me."

"I'm listening to you right now Rachel. Stop being so dramatic and just tell me what you wanted to say."

"You promise to listen this time?"

"Yes."

"I was going to say. That what you walked in on this morning was a mistake. Finn kissed me. I didn't kiss him. I went to the choir room to give him closure and a fair warning that I met some else so when we decided to tell everyone he wouldn't be as hurt. Then he kissed me and I tried to pull away but he got the wrong signal and when I finally got him to realize I didn't want him anymore it was too late...I love you Quinn I would never do something like that on purpose."

Rachel took a step forward closing the spacious gap between her and Quinn. She went to wrap her arms around Quinn but the Blonde blocked her attempts by grabbing a hold of her wrists.

"I don't know Rach." Quinn replied letting go of Rachel's arms and watching them drop to her sides.

"What don't you know? You don't believe me?"

Silence filled the air between them again while Quinn gathered her words. She wanted to choose them carefully so she wouldn't regret it later.

"I want to...I really do."

"But you don't?"

"No."

Rachel took a steady breath. That one hurt. Yes she knew she made a mistake but she thought deep down if she had a chance to explain what happened Quinn would realize that she didn't do it on purpose and everything could go back to normal.

"What...What does this mean?" Rachel asked. She needed answers.

"I think...for right now...it would be best if maybe we had some time apart." Quinn spoke slowly, like she was trying to convince herself with her own words. Which she was. She wanted to be with Rachel, she did but she wanted to make sure the Brunette actually knew what she wanted first. She couldn't risk coming out to all her friends and family and then end up not even with Rachel after a few months. She wanted this relationship to last and maybe they had gotten into it all too quickly.

"What...no."

"Rachel, I think you need some time to figure out what you want. I don't want to push you into anything."

"You're not pushing me! I want this...I want you."

"Well if that's all true then when the time comes we will be perfect together."

Quinn turned and walked back toward the classroom. For some reason this breakup had felt so much more real than the one early this morning. She couldn't stand to look at Rachel anymore or she might take back her decision. She opened the choir room door but before she could cross the threshold she felt a soft hand on her arm spin her back around.

"We are." Rachel spoke aware the whole room was watching them.

"We are what?" Quinn asked.

"You said maybe when the time comes we will be perfect for each other...but we already are."

Rachel stepped closer to Quinn and Quinn was aware of what was going to happen next but wasn't sure what to do since the whole room was staring at the quiet exchange going on between the two girls. She felt Rachel close the gap between them and brush her lips against Quinn's softy. It was almost too innocent for Quinn to even realize Rachel was the one who was kissing her. Usually she was aggressive with passion but this kiss was filled with more longing. Quinn could understand where she was coming from, yes it had only been a day but she had missed the taste of Rachel's lips more than she would admit. Rachel pulled away all too quickly and stepped back to look in Quinn's eyes.

"I love you Quinn and I'm not going to let you get away just because you're scared."

Quinn's eyes filled with tears and anger that Rachel had put her on the spot like this. She knew everyone was waiting for her reaction so instead she did the only thing she knew how, she ran. She ran like she did when Finn found out the baby wasn't his and she ran when Puck told her he had feelings for her after the baby was born. She ran like she ran from every problem in her life. She ran away from the class room and away from the girl she loved. She heard Rachel's voice shouting her name to come back but she was already out the front doors of the school. It was raining and she had left her bag with her car keys in the classroom. Damn it but she knew Rachel would be following behind and she had to get out of there before she could catch up. She knew Santana would get her stuff back to her so she ran from the parking lot and all the way home.

She was soaked when she burst through the front door, luckily her Mom was still at work so the house was all hers. She grabbed a tub of ice cream from the fridge and then went to her room where she took off her wet clothes and slipped into her comfiest sweatpants and workout t-shirt. She wasn't going to admit it but she was secretly hoping Rachel would be knocking on her door, soaked from chasing after her in the rain...but let's face it, life isn't a romantic movie.


	18. Chapter 18

Whoohoo an update! So here is the chapter where those new characters I introduced in chapter 12 make an apperance. So if you forgot who the hell I'm talking about you may want to refresh your memory before reading this chapter lol.

Enjoy.

ps. HBIC Quinn makes my life.

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**THURSDAY**

**MCKINLEY HIGHSCHOOL**

To say the least school has been awkward since Tuesday. Everyone in Glee had obviously seen what had happened between Rachel and Quinn but no one was talking about it. They all seemed scared to talk about it; even Mercedes who was usually a gossip whore was keeping her mouth shut. The event just hung in the air throughout rehearsals. Not that those rehearsals could even be called rehearsals since Rachel hadn't attended one of them since Tuesday. Somehow when you are missing the star of your club, the songs just don't sound right.

Quinn continued to go in hopes of seeing Rachel. Yes, she was the one who had called things off but she still wanted to be some part of the Brunettes life. Quinn knew it was selfish but she figured she would stay away throughout the day but would get her reward by seeing Rachel in glee. Admiring from a far, you could say. She had been regretting her decision from the minute the words left her mouth anyways. She just got scared. Rachel's bluntness and bravery in front of their classmates had intimidated Quinn. She had gone her whole life not ever letting herself truly let someone all the way in. Rachel had only been a major part of her life for a few months and she had already gotten further inside what makes Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray than anyone else had. She had never let Finn in, Puck or even her parents as far as she let Rachel past her wall and the minute she did look what happened. She walked in on the girl she loved kissing her ex-boyfriend. It just didn't make sense why whenever she put herself out there she had to get hurt, she just wanted to be happy for once in her life.

Santana and Brittany had been there since Tuesday like they had promised. They had never left her side since their talk in the car. Santana of course was brutally honest when she went to drop off Quinn's backpack on Tuesday...

_Flashback_

"Quinn, what the hell!" Santana asked, standing on Quinn's door step, soaked from the rain.

"What?" Quinn replied while motioning for the Cheerio to come inside.

"What happened back there?" Santana asked taking off her shoes then making her way over to sit on Quinn's couch.

"Rachel apologized and told me what really happened."

"And?"

"Finn was the one who kissed her not the other way around. She went to give him closure in their relationship before we decided to tell everyone about us."

"Oh. Do you believe her?"

"Yes." Quinn answered while sitting down to the right of Santana.

"Then why the big storm out?"

"Because I'm an idiot. You know me San, I'm stubborn and it still hurt to see even if it wasn't Rachel's fault. So I told her I didn't believe her."

"Well if this was some test to see if she really wanted you she obviously does if she still kissed you and told she loved you in front of the whole class only to be shut down."

Silence filled the air between the two girls.

"How is she?" Quinn asked after a few moments of silence.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You think I ran after Manhands after you left?"

"Santana." Quinn warned.

"Sorry. I mean Rachel. Fine, I didn't see her for very long after she left with Kurt. But after you left she burst into tears and he ushered her out of the room before she could become even more embarrassed. She looked horrible, like worse than the time I triple slushied her. Like seriously she was all pathetic like just wailing into Kurt's arms like her whole world had been shattered. I was like "Berry get a life." Sorry. Again."

"Oh."

_End Flashback_

When Quinn walked into glee and saw Rachel once again wasn't there she took her seat and stared at the floor. Two days without seeing her had left Quinn feeling empty and depressed. She felt someone beside her.

"Hey Quinn."

At the sound of the voice she looked up to meet Hunter's hazel eyes.

"Hey. Hunter right?"

"Yeah, I guess we never got formally introduced." He stuck out his hand and Quinn shook it. "Is it okay if I sit here," he motioned to the one empty seat beside Quinn. "I know everyone is like avoiding you like the black plague but I like to sit at the back to keep my "I don't give a shit attitude up" and this is the only seat left."

"Oh, yeah that's fine. I don't know why they are all acting like that anyways."

He sat down then angled himself towards her to continue the conversation.

"Well apparently they are all scared that they may say something that is going to upset you and set you off and become catatonic like that other girl and the rude cheerleader...I forget her name...um...Sandy?"

"Santana."

"Yeah her, she pretty much said if we put you in hysterics she will run us over with her car, then the not so bright blonde one said she would help bury the body. They make an odd team."

"I don't think I have ever heard you talk this much."

"Well, I don't usually but you seem nice and I can tell your going through something right now and sometimes it helps to talk to someone who you aren't particularly close with. It makes it easier cause they don't know all your past histories and will usually give you honest advice cause they don't really care what you think."

"And I suppose you are here to offer that to me?" Quinn asked intrigued.

"I am and don't worry...I'm not going to hit on you or anything...I think it's safe to say I'm not your type."

He joked and bumped her elbow and Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the statement. Who knows if Hunter had showed up six months ago this could be an entirely different conversation. No matter what his intentions were it was nice to smile again, it almost felt foreign on her face it had been so long since a genuine one had been there.

"You speak like you talk from experience." Quinn stated.

"I do. I went through some things a while back and some random I met at a show noticed and we talked and it really did help."

"Ah so you are in a band?"

"Yeah. Is it that obvious?"

"I had a feeling. But thanks Hunter, I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

Mr. Schuester entered the room and they straightened themselves in their seats to face the front of the class. Suddenly something from her and Hunter's conversation popped in her head.

"Wait Hunter?"

"Yeah." He whispered back, since Mr. Schue had already started their lesson.

"What do you mean about Rachel being catatonic?"

"Well not literally but I've seen her around and she looks like crap...sorry."

"No don't be you told me you were going to be blatantly honest, I appreciate it...what else has she been like?"

"Look Quinn I'm going to give you a piece of advice."

"Okay."

"Ask her yourself."

"Ouch."

"Well I'm not exactly close with her I'm only talking from what I've seen in the halls and what Victoria has told me."

"Victoria?"

"Yeah, you know the other new girl, pretty much like Rachel but even more intense."

"No, I know who she is. I just didn't know they were talking."

"Yeah she's in one of Rachel's classes and they got partnered up for a project."

"Oh." Great, not that Quinn really knew Victoria but she didn't like her from the very first day she met her. She was way too touchy feely with Rachel and it did not help the jealous side of Quinn at all.

"Quinn. Hunter. I'm sure your conversation is very important but can you please continue it after glee. We need to discuss the importance of duets and I think it is rather important you two pay attention."

"Sorry Mr. Schue. Won't happen again." Quinn replied.

She vaguely heard Mr. Schuester ramble on in the background as her thoughts clouded her ability to hear. She thought about Rachel and how she missed her. She thought about Hunter and how awesome it was that he wasn't afraid to approach her when everyone she had known all her life had been. He was right it was easier to talk to someone you had no past with and didn't really know. It was easier not to judge or form opinions. Like not once did he ask why the hell Rachel Berry had kissed her and told her she loved her because to him he didn't know any different. For all he knew they could have been dating forever. He had no idea that she had a baby or used to be dating Finn. He didn't even know that she had ever even dated boys. It was nice to have a fresh start with someone. She really could use a friend right now and appreciated his efforts in trying.

Although hearing again from another person how awful Rachel was doing was hard to hear. Rachel clearly had been doing an amazing job of avoiding Quinn since she hadn't seen her at all in the hallways. She needed to talk to Rachel, tell her to come back to glee. It wasn't fair that Quinn was sitting here when she didn't even care half as much as Rachel did about the club. Of course Quinn cared about how they did and she really did love glee but she didn't spend hours thinking of good song choices or choreography like Rachel did. She needed to get Rachel back in here even if it meant she would have to stop going. She would talk to Rachel about coming back to glee even if she had to skip all her classes to track her down. The girl had to go to her locker at least once throughout the day right?

She heard Mr. Schuester wrap up his speech and turned back to Hunter.

"I need to talk to Rachel." Quinn stated and watched as Hunter nodded his head in agreement.

"I know. I may not know you well but you two looked like you had something real."

"Do you know where she has been hiding?"

"No. No idea but Victoria might."

"Of course." Quinn stood, picking up her backpack and going to follow Victoria out the door.

"Quinn." Hunter asked, stopping her in her tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know Victoria may not want to help."

"Why not?"

"Because she kind of has a thing for Rachel apparently."

"Yeah I can definitely see that."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Quinn stood and followed the Brunette outside the classroom calling out her name just before she entered the locker room.

"Hey Victoria!"

She spun around clearly surprised to hear Quinn called her name. She crossed her arms and stopped moving.

"Yes."

"Hey I was wondering if you knew where Rachel was."

"No."

"Oh, it's just I heard you two were working on a project together so I thought maybe you would know where she has been hiding." Quinn laughed trying to make it sound like a joke, when all she really wanted was to shake the other girl and tell her to stop giving her attitude.

"If she's hiding Quinn, that probably means she doesn't want to be found."

Seriously? Okay that was it. What the hell was this girls' problem?

"Do you have an issue with me finding my _girlfriend_?" Quinn asked. Granted her and Rachel weren't really the best example of a couple right now but she liked the look on Victoria's face when she said the word.

"No, Quinn but last I checked you and Rachel weren't dating."

Ouch.

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm not dumb Quinn. I was there in the classroom that day. We could hear everything you two were saying outside the door. Frankly I would be hiding from you too if I was Rachel."

"We had a fight, couples have fights."

"I don't know where she is Quinn." Victoria spat her name like it was acid. Quinn wasn't getting anywhere with this. Time to bring out the big guns. Quinn knew she could be quite intimidating back before she had gotten pregnant. She just had to channel some of the old Quinn to help her get her way.

"Do you have a problem with me Victoria?" Quinn asked stepping closer to her.

"Actually yeah I do." Victoria answered matching the stride Quinn had taken.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I don't get how someone could be so _incredibly_ stupid to let Rachel go. You are so not worthy to be with her." She jabbed her finger in Quinn's face, coming to stand nose to nose with the slightly shorter Blonde.

"You don't know shit about me and I would watch it because I can make your life a living hell at this school."

"I know enough that you walked away from an amazing girl who told you she loved you. I would never do that to her and I'm not scared of you Quinn but I applaud your efforts."

"There it is! I knew it!"

"What?"

"You like her and you really think she would choose you over me? I love her and she loves me you can't compete with that."

"Well you screwed up Quinn and who's shoulder do you think she's been crying on? When she finally gets over you I'll be waiting. I'm late for practice and frankly I'm getting bored just been around you."

She turned and entered the locker room before Quinn could even comment. That bitch. Quinn knew she was after Rachel from that first day. Also Quinn realized she was going to have to take more desperate measures to make sure she stayed the hell away from Rachel. She whipped out her phone to text Santana.

_**Hey I found a new target for slushie practice. – Q**_

_**Really? I'm interested. – S**_

_**Good, make it a double hit the first time. – Q**_

_**Sure thing. Nice to see some of the old u is still in there. Who is the target? – S**_

_**Victoria. – Q**_

_**I'll send the message out. – S**_

_**Thanks xoxo – Q**_

She had started off wanting to just talk to Rachel about coming back to Glee but now after knowing someone else was waiting on the doorstep she had to get over her fear of being hurt again by Rachel and get her back. She loved her and that's all that matters they can work on the rest together. Yes Quinn had screwed up yesterday and she knew that now but sometimes you have to make mistakes to learn from them. She was going to fix this huge mess and get her life back on track. She may not have her girlfriend back yet but seemed to be getting a little more of her status back everyday now that she wasn't walking around looking like a balloon.

List of things to do tomorrow:

Torture Victoria until she transfers schools.

Get Rachel back.

* * *

So do we like this side of Quinn? Or would you rather her stay the same? Let me know. R&R please =) They make my day.


	19. Chapter 19

WOW. All those reviews were amazing last chapter. I love hearing your opinions on the story so it was quite a treat to have that many. You're going to hate me for where this chapter stops but it's gettng late and I have to work tomorrow so I thought an update was better than no update at all. Let me know what you think! =)

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 19**

**FRIDAY**

**MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL/RACHEL'S HOUSE**

Quinn woke up Friday morning ready to take on the world. She got up an hour earlier than she normally would so she could get to school early and stake out Rachel's locker until she got there. Since Quinn was almost always late Rachel had probably never thought to worry about running into her in the morning.

Once she had ate breakfast she headed to school. She parked her car and jogged to the front doors. She sat by Rachel's locker and watched as the hallways slowly began to fill with students. After what felt like ages she saw the girl she wanted to talk to walk towards her, the brunette's head was hung low so Rachel hadn't picked up on her presence yet. Quinn had to remind herself of what she had come to say because the minute she saw Rachel she immediately felt the pain of being apart from her for the past two days making her head go blank, she missed her. But she also felt the hurt that came when she thought about why they were in the position they were in anyways, stupid Finn. She couldn't keep dwelling on him if she wanted to move past this with Rachel, she had to move on and start with a clean slate.

When Rachel was close enough Quinn spoke.

"Rachel."

The Brunette's head shot up at the sound of Quinn's voice and watched as the Blonde got up from her position on the floor to stand.

"Quinn." Rachel replied casting her eyes downward again and Quinn thought she was going to melt right there. She had missed everything about her including the way her voice sounded.

"We need to talk." Quinn leaned against the locker beside Rachel's, trying to enchant her into meeting her eyes.

"Why?" Rachel toyed with her lock until she got it to open and then opened the door to block out Quinn's face. Quinn walked around to the other side before she continued talking.

"Why haven't you been in glee club?"

"You said you wanted space, I'm giving you space."

"Rach, you've been avoiding me like the plague."

"Look Quinn I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to go back to glee club."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just...I can't." Rachel shut her locker and turned to face Quinn. Finally letting their eyes meet. They both paused before continuing their conversation, lost in drinking in the appearance of the other.

"I'll stop going, if it gets you to go." Quinn spoke in a small voice hoping Rachel would come with her there.

"Why?"

"Because you love glee. I don't want to take that away from you."

"Quinn, if I tell you I'll go, will you leave me alone?"

"Sure..."

"Fine then I'll be there today...but you better be too."

"Really you want me to be there?"

"The team needs to practice all together if we want to be good enough to beat our competition this year."

"Oh. Yeah of course."

Rachel turned and walked away and Quinn was left numb standing in the hallway realizing that she had gotten nowhere closer to her goal of getting Rachel back, in fact she felt as if she were two steps further away then she was when she woke up this morning. She grabbed her bag off the floor and began to walk to her first period class when someone bumped into her shoulder.

"So you still so sure she wants to be with you."

Sure it had only been four days but Quinn knew that voice. Victoria. God, was this girl stalking Rachel now?

"Yeah I am actually."

"Looks like you didn't make much progress."

"I'm done with this conversation."

Quinn turned and walked away leaving the freshman to stand in the hallway alone. For some reason Victoria felt because she was a lacrosse player she was suddenly tough enough to take on anyone in the school no matter what grade. Quinn hoped Santana was still up for some target practice today because that girl seriously needed to be taken down a notch.

_**Hey S, can u make sure Victoria get's her facial today? – Q**_

_**Yeah, I'll get her during lunch. –S**_

When lunch broke Quinn walked to the cafeteria with Brittany since Santana was off doing her dirty work. They sat down at their usual table and her phone went off with a new text message.

_**The deed is done. –S**_

_**How'd it go? – Q**_

_**Puck helped, we doubled her. – S**_

_**Perfect. – Q**_

Quinn finished her lunch and began to walk to her locker where she saw Victoria crying by herself. Her face had been cleaned off but she clearly hadn't brought another change of clothes to change in to. She wasn't prepared. Red slushie had stained her grey sweater and white t-shirt. Even though Quinn wanted to punch that girl in the face she suddenly remembered why she had stopped doing this to people. The look on Victoria's face was so broken Quinn almost had the urge to go over and ask her if she was okay. Or she did until she saw a worried Rachel running over to her side instead.

"Victoria! Are you okay!" Rachel asked as she dropped to her knees beside the slushie stained girl.

"What kind of school is this?" Victoria said motioning to the front of her clothes.

"Yeah...It's kind of McKinley's thing."

"I've never been so humiliated in my life." Victoria spoke while choking back tears.

"Believe me I know. Who did this to you?"

"Santana and Puck. They bumbled something about initiation to the club."

"I'll have Qu-...I mean I'll talk to them about it. I have a change of clothes in my locker if you want them."

"Thank you so much."

Quinn watched as they stood from their position on the floor and tried to calm her breathing as she saw Rachel wrap the taller girl in a hug. She knew she was just being a supportive good friend but when Victoria looked up and met her eyes from across the hall she snapped. That little bitch was standing there staring straight at Quinn smirking. She watched as Victoria rubbed her hands up and down Rachel's back and leaned into Rachel's neck breathing her in. Rachel broke the hug but kept a hold of Victoria's hand as they walked to Rachel's locker to grab a new set of clothes. Quinn had never been so angry in her entire life. Something about seeing the girl you love in someone else's arms was just about the most aggravating things she had ever witnessed.

She was going to have to do something drastic in glee club. She wanted Rachel back in _her_ arms and never wanted to see anyone else touch her again. She was going to walk right into rehearsal and grab Rachel and tell her in front of everyone how much she loved her and wanted to be with her. The warning bell rang and Quinn walked to class knowing she had two more classes to plan her speech. It needed to be good. It had to convey all the feelings she wanted to tell Rachel in a few sentences.

It only took her all of five minutes in Math to figure out what she wanted to say. Of course the rest of the minutes slowly ticked by, why did that always happen when you had somewhere else you wanted to be? Math and History were not helping distract her from the time at _all. H_er two least favourite classes were taking the life right out of her. Finally the final bell rang and she practically sprinted to glee club. She ran to her locker to put all of her stuff away and then entered the choir room to find everyone there and ready to go except for Rachel. She paused and did a double take to make sure she just hadn't glanced over her the first time, not that that was likely. Rachel didn't exactly blend in. Still there was no sign of Rachel except for Victoria wearing her clothes, which was way too disturbing for Quinn to even think about right now. She had on one of Quinn's favourite Rachel skirts and one of her sweaters that had a puppy sewn on the front. Damn it was a shame she was going to have to burn that skirt once Rachel got it back from Victoria. But seeing that girl in Rachel's clothes brought back the feelings of jealously she had earlier in the hallway and the look Victoria gave her right then clearly meant she knew what Quinn was feeling.

"Quinn will you be joining us?" Mr. Schuester asked from where he stood at the piano staring at her. He could tell by the look on her face that she was having some kind of mental struggle to get through the door way.

"Did Rachel come in yet?" Quinn asked ignoring his question.

"Unfortunately not." He answers.

"I'll be right back." Quinn turned and left the door way, knowing she secretly wasn't coming back. She was going to find Rachel and talk to her whether they had an audience or not. She got in her car and drove to the Brunette's house. When she got there she pulled in the driveway and marched up the front steps. After knocking on the door for a minute it finally opened to reveal a very shocked looking Rachel in sweatpants and baggy t-shirt. She was holding a pint of Ben and Jerry's and looked absolutely heartbroken. It made Quinn's heart wrench, she knew Rachel was good at putting on a brave front at school but when she was at home the real Rachel came out. Quinn thought she never looked more beautiful.

"Q-Quinn." Rachel was clearly flabbergasted that Quinn was in fact standing in her doorway. "What are y-you do-."

Rachel was cut off by Quinn's lips on hers, pushing her into the house and closing the door behind them, using it as her surface of choice to pin the shorter girl too. The ice-cream dropped to the ground and the spoon made a clanking noise as it hit the ground. Quinn felt Rachel resist the kiss at first but after a few moments her hands wound around Quinn's neck and Quinn took that as a sign to run her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Rachel opened her mouth to Quinn's efforts and massaged her tongue with Quinn's both fighting for dominance in the kiss. Quinn moaned at the taste of Rachel's mouth picking up on the sweet taste of ice-cream lingering on her tongue. The kiss definitely wasn't a friendly kiss; it was kiss full of passion and longing. One you definitely don't want your parents to witness. Quinn ran her hands along Rachel's sides which resulted in a shiver that rippled through the tiny girls' body. Quinn pulled away but kept her arms pinned by Rachel's side keeping her trapped against the door. Both girls fought to regain the air in their lungs and stared each other down. The desire that clouded both girls' eyes was enough to send the other into frenzy but Quinn had to remember she had come here for a reason.

"That was..." Rachel spoke breaking the silence that lingered between the girls whose bodies were still pressed against each others.

"Sh." Quinn pressed her finger against Rachel's lips. "I came here to tell you something. You can speak when I'm done." She waited for Rachel to nod before removing her finger and placing her hand back against the door to keep Rachel prisoner.

"I love you Rach. I made a mistake that day when I said I needed time. I was hurt and scared of losing you. The minute the words left my lips I regretted them but my stubborn brain wouldn't let me take them back. I know it's only been three days but it feels like an eternity when I'm away from you. I need you back in my life. I need you. I don't ever want to go through anything like this again. Then today when I saw you and Victoria the fear of losing you came back but instead of my brain choosing the flight option like it did the last time I decided I needed to fight for you. I never want to lose you and I know there is a chance one day I could but I would rather fight for what feels right then run from it again."

Quinn leaned her forehead against Rachel's and watched as the girl's eyes filled with tears. She brought her thumb up to wipe away the tear that had escaped down Rachel's left cheek. Silence filled the air again. Quinn began to panic. What if Rachel didn't want her anymore? Maybe she had realized she wanted space. Her eyes searched the brown ones before her looking for some type of answer.

"Rach? Say something. Please."

"You told me to wait until you were done; I was merely following the rules Quinn."

"Oh. I'm done." Quinn smiled.

"Good." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and lead her over to the couch where she pushed the Blonde back until Quinn fell against the sofa and Rachel was straddling her waist above her. She brought her lips down and crashed them against Quinn's. Memorizing the way the Blonde's felt against hers. Once they both ran out of breathe she unhooked her leg and sat beside Quinn taking her hand in hers.

"Babe." Rachel began and Quinn smiled at the name taking it as a good sign. "You're an idiot."

Quinn sat there blankly staring at Rachel wondering if those words actually just left her mouth.

"Um...I know?"

Rachel laughed at Quinn's reply then continued.

"Look Quinn, I love you. You know that and these past few days have been insufferable for me too. I couldn't show my face in glee club because I couldn't stand to see you and not be able to hold your hand or talk to you so I just avoided the situation so I wouldn't get hurt which was basically the same thing you were doing. I know it hurt you to see Finn and I like that but honestly I would never hurt you that way. It was all a big misunderstanding, he knows that now. He even apologized. He was a little upset at first when I told him that I was in love with you but he has actually been really supportive of me these past few days. I know it's scary to think about losing each other but next time just talk to me about it instead of running okay? Because I don't plan on going anywhere without you."

"Okay." Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel back into a hug, god she loved this girl.

"But what the hell are you talking about "Me and Victoria"?" Rachel asked pulling back to look Quinn in the eye.

"Today. After she got slushied I saw you too hugging and her hands were all over you and I wanted to just punch her straight in the face and she kept telling me how she was your shoulder to cry on and how you didn't love me anymore."

"Does that explain the attack when I opened the door?"

"Um...yeah...sorry about that but just the thought of someone else's hands on you kind of drove me insane, then I saw her in your clothes in glee and it kind of all just piled up and I guess exploded when I arrived at your front door."

"You were so jealous."

"...maybe...you don't want to know how hard it was to stop when I had you against the door." Quinn replied shyly.

"That is so ridiculously hot...and absurd. I don't want Victoria. Yes I helped her out today but only because I know what it is like to be in her shoes. I was being a team player."

"Good. We have to burn that outfit by the way."

"Ha-ha okay."

Rachel pulled Quinn into another passionate kiss this time lying herself backwards on the couch so Quinn was on top of her. She slipped her tongue inside Quinn's mouth and her hands raked down Quinn's back. Rachel lifted her lips up to Quinn's ear and whispered. "How about you show me what you would have done if you hadn't stopped at the door."

Quinn knew she had stopped her and Rachel from taking their physical relationship to the next level many times over the course of their relationship but seeing Rachel below her right now she knew this time she wouldn't. This time it felt right and she was ready to take that next step with her together.

"What about your dads?" Quinn replied when she pulled back to look in her lovers eyes.

"Their gone for the weekend remember? We have the whole house to ourselves."

"Oh. That's...convenient." Quinn replied. Why did her mouth feel like it was full of cotton balls?

"Mhm."

Rachel stood from the couch and grabbed Quinn's hand leading her towards the staircase and up to Rachel's room. When they entered Rachel shut the door then turned to Quinn who was standing in the middle of the room looking like she had no idea what to do next.

"Strip for me Fabray."

* * *

Next chapter I'm pretty sure you all know what is going to happen but I'm pretty nervous about writing it as it will be my first time writing a scene like that. Well this is my first story too but fluff and angst is a lot easier than writing sex or I think it is so you may have to patient for the update I don't want to post something that is going to suck lol.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay I'm so sorry it took this long to update! I was on vacation and then for the life of me I could just not write it. I'm still not happy with it at all but it's my first stab at sex in a story so if it sucks please leave me some feedback so next time I can improve.

Ps. **riritrig** - Totally my fault, she is suppose to be a Junior. I never realized how hard it would be to keep track of secondary characters in a story before lol but it's my first time writing one of these. Sorry!

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

**FRIDAY**

**RACHEL'S ROOM **

"Ex-excuse me?" Quinn asked clearly startled at Rachel's forcefulness.

"Quinn, I'm relatively sure that I pronounced that no problem, I also believe that all the words that were spoken are well in your vocabulary. None the less I will repeat myself. Strip. For. Me."

"Well I just don't really understand why I am the one who is doing the stripping." Quinn wrapped her arms around her torso a little self conscious while she was under the gaze of a very turned on Rachel Berry.

"You know maybe this was a bad idea, I'm sure Finn or Victoria would be fully willing to comply with my wishes maybe I should go call on one of them..."

Rachel's smirk was hard to conceal as she slowly turned to the door of her room and reached out for the handle. Before she could even get the door open an inch it was slammed shut and once again she found herself pinned between a door and Quinn Fabray's body.

She could feel Quinn's hot breath on her face as the Blonde rested her forehead against the smaller Brunettes.

"What did you just say?" Quinn questioned as she slipped into the more dominant role once again.

"I-I..." Rachel forgot her train of thought as Quinn's lips were in such close proximity and as the Blondes fingers danced along her ribcage.

"That's what I thought." Quinn crashed her lips into Rachel's letting all the frustration and longing from this past week slip out into the passion in the kiss. She moved her hands to grip Rachel's hips as the Brunette wrapped her arms around her neck brining Quinn as close as possible. Rachel bit Quinn bottom lip before running her tongue along the wound to dull the pain. Quinn pulled back and looked Rachel straight in the eyes while using her free hand that wasn't on Rachel's hip to stroke her girlfriend's cheek gently.

"Rach, let's make a deal." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Anything. What is it?" Rachel asked sensing the change in mood.

"Let's not use any gimmicks tonight. I want it to be just us. Even though bringing up Finn and what's her face does kind of put me in a jealous turned on rage I would rather just focus on how you turn me on all by yourself."

"Okay, deal."

Quinn pressed one quick gentle kiss to Rachel's lips to seal the promise before taking her hand and leading her over to Rachel's bed. Rachel guided Quinn to sit down on the edge before pushing down on her shoulders so Quinn fell flat on her back. Quinn took the hint and scurried to the middle of the bed before Rachel joined her by straddling her hips. Rachel bent her lips down to meet Quinn's and kissed her soundly. Savouring the taste of her cherry lip-gloss. Slowly the kiss intensified and Rachel glided her tongue over Quinn's bottom lip before sliding her tongue all the way in to explore the Blonde's mouth more thoroughly. Her girlfriend let out a moan as their tongues massaged each other.

Quinn let her finger tips ghost down Rachel's back before coming to rest on her backside giving it a gentle squeeze. Rachel took this as a sign it was time to speed things up. She broke the kiss and heard Quinn whimper in disappointment. She hooked her fingers under the bottom hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head, she then reached back and unhooked her bra letting it fall on to Quinn's chest below. Quinn looked up at Rachel and took in her dishevelled appearance. Her hair was a mess from Quinn's hands tangling in it, her lips looked bruised and swollen from the Blonde's handiwork earlier and now she was topless straddling her waist. Quinn had possibly never been more turned on in her entire life. She brought Rachel's mouth back to hers and kissed her softly before flipping them over so she was now on top. She continued their kiss before moving her mouth to kiss a trail along Rachel's jaw line until she came to rest her lips right below Rachel's ear.

"You. Are. Beautiful." Quinn whispered between kisses before sitting up to mirror the position Rachel was in less than a minute ago.

She quickly discarded her top and bra just as Rachel had done and took notice of Rachel's intake of breath at the sight of her naked before bringing their bodies back together. When their breasts touched both girls let out an almost animalistic moan that was music to the others ears. Before you knew it Quinn's mouth was back to work on Rachel's neck, sucking and biting. Leaving what she hoped would be dark bruises in the morning. She wanted to leave her mark on Rachel mostly just because she loved the fact she was going to be the first person Rachel made love with but also so that when school began on Monday Victoria could see the dark hickeys and know exactly who Rachel belonged too.

Rachel was writhing under the girls touch as Quinn's hands moved to massage both of Rachel's breasts. She flicked her thumbs over Rachel's hard nipples before dragging her tongue from the spot she was working on the Brunettes neck down to Rachel's cleavage, leaving a wet trail between Rachel's breasts before taking her left nipple in her mouth. Instantly Rachel rocketed off the bed arching into the Blonde's mouth and tangling a hand in her hair to keep her head precisely where it was. Quinn gently removed Rachel's hands so she could move to the other nipple taking it in her mouth biting down on the sensitive nub before blowing a stream of cold air over the tiny bump.

"Fuck Quinn..." Rachel muttered. Okay, Quinn could get used to that. It may have to be the single handily best thing ever to leave Rachel's mouth besides "I love you."

Quinn released her hold on Rachel's breasts and worked her way back up to Rachel's mouth.

"I love you Rach."

"I love you too Babe."

Quinn hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Rachel's sweatpants before glancing up at her girlfriend's eyes for confirmation, as soon as Rachel gave the slightest nod the pants were off, taking Rachel's underwear with them. Quinn drank in the sight below her before removing her jeans and underwear so they were both now completely naked. She once again lowered her body so it was pressed against her lovers; Quinn connected their lips, kissing Rachel with more vigour than before. The minute her body touched Rachel's she was complete. She knew it was cheesy but being together with Rachel this way felt so right. Never in a million years did she think that being intimate with another girl could feel this good. Being able to feel how Rachel responded to her every touch was amazing and she almost couldn't hold back her smile as she thought of how Finn had fucked himself over royally with how he screwed up with Rachel.

Quinn had being trying to go slow for the sake of it being Rachel's first time not wanting to push her into anything she wasn't ready for but now it was obvious in the way that Rachel rocked her hips into Quinn's thigh that she was more than ready to get this show on the road. Quinn could feel Rachel's wetness dripping down her skin as her girlfriend grew more and more impatient. She left a slick trail on Quinn's thigh from where she pressed herself trying to gain some release.

"Quinn...please..." Rachel was gasping for air as Quinn tongue was doing incredible things to her breasts. Quinn lifted her head to look in Rachel's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...Q-Quinn I need you."

Quinn pressed one more kiss to Rachel's lips before leaving a trail of them down the front of Rachel's tanned body before planting one in the brown curls between Rachel's legs. She heard Rachel moan and she lowered her mouth to Rachel's folds. She took in the sight of Rachel, pink and swollen with arousal and grew nervous. She had no idea what the hell she was doing. This was way out of her element. Sure ask her hymn is on the 56th page of the prayer book she kept in her night table drawer and she could recite it line by line but ask her how to get her girlfriend off and she was hopeless. She slowly dipped her moist tongue into Rachel's folds, giving them one long stroke. Instantly Rachel's body rocketed off the bed and arched into Quinn's teasing mouth. Quinn dipped her tongue in and out of Rachel's entrance before dragging it up to suck on her clit.

"Fuck Quinn...Babe I need more." Rachel moaned from the top of the bed.

Quinn smiled taking that as a sign this was going well and grew more confident. She slowly removed her tongue and brought a finger to Rachel's entrance.

"Are you sure about this Rach?"

"Mmmm...Yes please Quinn. Fuck me." Rachel replied with her eyes still closed, she was so close to getting her release.

"I love you." Quinn watched as Rachel slowly opened her eyes and sat up closing the gap between them to press a soft innocent kiss to Quinn's lips.

"I love you too."

Quinn waited until Rachel laid back down before teasing the Brunettes entrance with her index finger; she entered and slowly moved the finger deeper watching Rachel's face for any sign of doing something wrong. She heard a sharp intake of breathe as Rachel's face contorted with pain and halted her movements.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just...adjusting...keep going."

Quinn gradually brought her finger out before pumping it back in. She repeated the motion over and over again gaining momentum with each thrust. Slowly Rachel began to rock her hips in time with Quinn's hand.

"More Quinn, please I need to feel more of you."

Adding a second finger Quinn continued pumping in and out of her girlfriend before she felt Rachel's walls begin to clench. She brought her mouth down to her clit, biting down gently on the sensitive nub before Rachel was sent over the edge.

She crawled up beside Rachel and held her as she recovered from her high. Placing a kiss to the Brunette's temple she broke the silence.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh I most definitely am. That was amazing Quinn. I'm so glad I experienced this with you." Rachel turned to kiss her girlfriend, innocently at first before it began to grow with intensity. "Your turn babe."

With a wink Rachel was kissing a trail down Quinn's body stopping at each of her breasts. Giving them the treatment hers had received earlier from Quinn. Moving her lips south she dragged her tongue along Quinn's entrance before giving her clit a flick of her tongue loving the way it felt to feel Quinn buck her hips upwards at her. Quinn tasted like nothing she had ever experienced before, it was amazing and she felt herself growing wetter again just from the taste. She continued stroking Quinn's folds with her tongue before she brought her fingers to Quinn's entrance.

"Rachel...please."

"Please what Quinn?" Some part of her really wanted to hear Quinn Fabray beg her to let her get off and she wasn't just going to give in and give Quinn what she wanted.

"Rachel...I need..."

"Need what?"

"I need you b-baby please. Rachel I want to feel you."

"Tell me how bad you want it Quinn."

"Rachel please, fuck me...I love you...I want you...please."

Rachel pushed her finger inside Quinn and couldn't get over how amazing it felt to feel Quinn clench around her as she moved it back out and pushed back in with double the digits. She continued to let her tongue pamper Quinn's clit as she pumped her fingers in and out of her girlfriends writhing body.

"Fuck, Rachel...yes."

Rachel felt Quinn's walls tighten around her fingers, signalling her release. She slowly pulled her fingers out, bringing them to her mouth and suck off Quinn's wetness. She replaced her fingers with her tongue at the Blonde's entrance, letting herself lap up all of Quinn's juices before bringing her lips up to her girlfriends. Quinn moaned at the taste of herself on Rachel's lips.

"That. Was. Amazing." Rachel whispered between kisses.

"I know."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist pulling the Brunette flush to the side of her body. Rachel tucked her head in the crook of Quinn's neck placing a kiss to her jaw line.

"I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love _you_ Quinn Fabray."

* * *

And there is the crappiest chapter I have ever written in my life! The story is almost coming to an end but I promise the rest of the chapters will not be so disappointing.


	21. Chapter 21

Oh my god! I know I'm not dead! It's amazing. I bet you thought I was. Anyways, um here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I was half asleep while writing soooo hopefully there aren't that many mistakes :|

R&R please!

**CHAPTER 21**

**SUNDAY**

**RACHEL'S BEDROOM/FABRAY HOUSEHOLD**

The sun peaked through Rachel's bedroom window and the brunette squinted at the bright intruding light. She grunted and rolled over where she was met with a face full of blonde hair. She snuggled closer to her girlfriend who was fast asleep and placed light kisses down her exposed shoulder and neck. The weekend had been incredible and she didn't want to ever forget it but she also knew it was Sunday and Quinn had to go home and get ready for school the next day but for the time being she was pretty sure this was the best way to wake up.

"Morning baby." Quinn's voice sounded strained and foggy but Rachel thought there wasn't a better sound in the entire world. There was something extremely arousing about knowing what your girlfriend sounds like in the morning after a weekend of pretty much nothing but sex.

"Hey you." Quinn turned and wrapped the tinier girl in her arms, murmuring her next selection of words into thick brunette locks.

"Rach, at some point I'm going to have to go home today but I just wanted to tell you that these past two days have been the best of my life. I love you and you're incredible." Rachel stretched up to kiss a thoughtful Quinn, gently bringing her back from the trance she seemed to slip into.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I was just thinking I'll have to tell my Mom today. I guess it's just the nerves. I'm sorry I didn't mean to space out."

"You don't have to do that Quinn. I'm not going anywhere. There is no rush. I promise."

Quinn looked at Rachel and took time to gather her words before she spoke again.

"Look Rach, I know. I know you'd be here no matter what and I love you so much for that but...but this is also my life. This isn't something that can be or will be changed. If I keep lying to her and everyone else how can I possibly grow as a person?"

Rachel looked at her hands and then collected one of her dazzling smiles for Quinn. She was so proud of her girlfriend. She had come so far in these past months they had known each other. She was stronger, more confident and more independent. Overall, Rachel just found her that much more sexy than she did before.

"You're going to need your energy for today, let me make you some breakfast." Rachel slid to the edge of the bed and swung her feet over the side while reaching for her boxers when she felt soft hands snake around her waist. Quinn's mouth was close to Rachel's ear as she whispered the next sentence.

"I think I'd rather eat you first if that is okay."

Rachel shivered from the blonde's closeness and mumbled out her response, "Um, I think...I think that would be...I mean...um okay..."

"Rachel Berry at a loss for words? Damn I'm good."

"Oh shut up Fabray and kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am."

Rachel turned and Quinn's arms and kissed her girlfriend, pushing her back on the bed so she could straddle the blondes slim waist. Yup, this was definitely her new favourite way to wake up in the morning.

/

Quinn froze as her hand fell on the cold metal doorknob of her house. She could do this right? Rachel had told her fifty times before she left that she could do this and that everything would be fine. It was hard to argue with the Berry naturally inspiring pep talks but now as she stood on the door step, the rain leaving little drops all over her clothes, she had never felt so alone. She loved Rachel, she loved her more than anything but there is something about knowing you are about to crush someone who loves you that puts a damper on things. Sure, she wanted to be free of this secret and she knew it was nothing to be ashamed of. It was her, a part of her she couldn't just bend to someone else's satisfaction but she had broken her mother once before. She knew what the fall out was and what it was like dealing with someone who lived in the same house as you but was actually just a shell of the person they used to be. What if this was the last straw her mother could take? She had already been through so much and here Quinn was adding another burden to her mother's shoulders.

She turned the doorknob and took a step inside the quiet house. It was almost dinner time and she knew her mom would be in the kitchen preparing one of the recipes Oprah had recommended this week. She quietly walked to the door frame where she paused and watched her mother work effortlessly chopping onions and peppers for some kind of chicken recipe. She wanted to take in the moment, the moment where her mother's features still looked calm and relaxed. It's hard when you think about moments in your life where everything was fine, perfect even, and then in a split second everything gets turned upside down. It's even harder to think of those moments when you were the one who caused the shift making everything to fall apart. Quinn thought back to her morning with Rachel, the feel of the girl's skin on hers, this morning was perfect, she wanted to go back and hit pause and just stay there forever but instead she took a few brave steps into the kitchen.

"Hey mom." Quinn's voice shook as she spoke and she cleared her throat to gather herself. She took a seat at the kitchen table and fiddled with a napkin.

"Hi sweetie, how was your sleepover at Rachel's house?" Judy Fabray turned to face her daughter and drank in her features. She had seen that look before. Quinn was scared, scared of her. "Honey, are you okay?" Judy put her knife down and walked over to take a seat beside Quinn, placing her hand over her daughters.

"Can we talk for a minute mom?"

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you..." Quinn paused, she could feel her eyes start to sting but wouldn't let her tears fall yet, "I'm...I'm gay."

Judy retracted her hand from her draughters and they sat in silence while she played Quinn's words over and over again in her head. Gay. Her daughter was gay. This was nothing she had planned for Quinn, either was a baby out of wedlock. All her dreams for her little girl were flying out the window at a rapid pace that she couldn't keep up with. Every time she thought she had a hold of one it slipped through her fingers. She didn't want this. She didn't want any of this. When she pictured her life she never thought it would turn up like this. She didn't want to Quinn to deal with the hard path she would now have to go down.

"Ho-how many people know?"

"Huh?" Quinn asked confused.

"How many people know about your...situation?"

"Not many, I wanted to tell you first."

There was still a chance then. If she could just convince Quinn to bend a little and date that nice boy Finn again, her daughter could still have the life she imagined for her.

"Why don't you try dating Finn again? Maybe you missed something. Lots of girls are confused at your age Quinnie. We can fix this. I can fix this; you could still have part of the life I wished for you."

Quinn hadn't expected this. She expected shouting or crying or something but not this.

"You want me to lie?"

"Yes, honey."

She couldn't believe this. Quinn shook her head to clear her head and then felt anger rise up in her.

"Damn it mom! This isn't something you can just put a pretty bow on and it's fixed! This is who I AM!" Quinn rose with her anger. Pointing her finger at her chest as she finished her sentence. The tears were free flowing now. She wanted Rachel here. She wanted her to hold her and rock her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Instead she was stuck in this cold house again...alone.

"Quinn, I just want you to have the life you deserve." Judy reached for Quinn's hand, trying to get her daughter to see her reasoning but Quinn quickly ripped it from her grasp.

"No, no you don't. You want me to have the life YOU dreamed of for me, not the life I dreamed for myself! Let's pretend for a second I did lie for you, this...THIS is still a part of me! I can't change it! Don't you think I would if I could! You think people CHOOSE this kind of life? To be constantly judged by other people who hold themselves higher just because they happen to be the lucky ones who fit into society's box! I DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS!"

"Quinn, you can choose to CHANGE this! Why won't you at least try?"

"You don't think I haven't been TRYING for the last 17 years! I've tried mom. I tried dating boys. It just didn't work. I still ended up being the girl who stared at other girls a little bit too long. I'm done trying."

"I gave you a second chance Quinn but I can't deal with another heartbreak, I...I want you out of this house."

The Fabrays stayed locked in a stare as the words settled around them. Quinn had been kicked out before; did she really think this time would be any different? The only thing is, this time nine months from now the issue was still going to be there.

"Fine. Consider me gone." Quinn turned and left, walking up the stairs to her room where she packed a few bags quickly and stormed back down the stairs where her mother stood at the door.

"I'll come back tomorrow when you're at work to get the rest of my things."

"Quinn...do you have somewhere you can go?" Judy may have been heartbroken but it didn't mean she wanted her daughter in any danger.

"Yeah, I'll be staying at my girlfriends." Quinn knew that was a slap in the face that she hadn't really meant to mention. She had a plan to introduce the idea of Rachel and then eventually Rachel slowly, hopefully giving her mother enough time to ease into the idea but in the heat of the moment she once again let her emotions get the best of her."Mom...I..."

"Do me a favour and drop your key in the mail slot after you're done tomorrow." Judy opened the door for her daughter and watched Quinn leave and climb into her car. As the car backed out of the driveway she saw her dreams slip through her fingers completely. She closed the door and slumped to the floor where she cried herself to sleep.

/

Quinn arrived at Rachel's house and walked slowly from her car to the door. It had really started to rain now but she didn't care. She reached the front steps but couldn't will herself to knock. It was late; she didn't want to wake Rachel's dads up. So she stood there in the rain, letting it soak her to the bone. She tilted her face towards the sky and lost herself in the sensation. She wanted it to wash this all off of her. She wanted it to make her normal or at least have an accepting family. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even hear the door open until there was a tiny voice.

"Quinn?" Rachel poked her head out of the front door and stared at her girlfriends soaking body and the bags next to her. She looked at Quinn's face and could see the tear streaks on her cheeks. "Oh baby, what happened?"

Quinn looked at Rachel and tried to speak but nothing came out. She was numb. She paused a moment then took a step towards Rachel. "She...my mom kicked me out." The minute she spoke the words, she knew what had happened back at her house was actually real and this wasn't some nightmare she was going to wake up from. This was her life now. Quinn Fabray: Disappointment. She began sobbing uncontrollably as she accepted what she had become. She was exhausted, she could barely stand. Today had been the longest day of her life. "Can I co-come in?"

"Of course baby. Come here." Rachel snaked her arm around Quinn's waist and helped her to the living room couch and then went back outside to grab the bags Quinn had brought. "I'm just going to go empty these so they can dry out okay?" Quinn nodded her head in understanding and Rachel walked off to empty the bags in the laundry room. When she came back to the living room her dads were there with Quinn. They had given her some hot chocolate and had her wrapped in a blanket. Rachel had never seen her so down. "Dad, daddy, I'm going to take Quinn up to bed."

"Okay sweetheart. I think that's a good idea." Justin replied, helping Quinn to her feet.

"Thank you both for allowing me to stay here." There was some of the Quinn Fabray, Rachel knew and loved, ever so polite even when she could barely stand.

"Anytime Quinn. We wouldn't have it any other way. You can stay as long as you want." Trevor answered this time, Justin in complete agreement.

Rachel helped Quinn up to her room where she slowly peeled off the wet clothes that hung to her girlfriend's body. She sat Quinn on the edge of her bed while she grabbed a towel from her bathroom and returned to towel dry Quinn's hair before giving her some boxers and an old t-shirt to sleep in.

"Thanks Rach. You're amazing."

"Hey, don't you even worry about that. You're amazing Quinn Fabray. You're so brave. I love you."

Rachel stood on her tippy toes and kissed Quinn on the cheek before leading her to her side of the bed where she tucked her in and then got in on her own side. Once she was settled she could feel the bed shake with Quinn's sobs.

"Baby...come here." Rachel whispered and watched as Quinn turned to face her and buried her face in the brunette's chest. "Everything is going to be okay, I got you."


End file.
